Paper Love, traduction pour ManneVanNecker
by Natasha Nox
Summary: Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa soeur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.
1. Discurso

**Disclaimer:** **Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à** _ **ManneVanNecker**_ **à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). Le monde de Stephenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa soeur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre 1 : 

**Discours**

 **.**

Edward se leva tout en sachant que ce serait un mauvais jour. Il n'était pas le gars autour duquel les gens s'agglutinaient, encore moins l'un des plus vénérés du lycée, ni comme Mike et son entourage de joueurs populaires.

Il prit le bol de céréales que sa mère avait laissé sur le comptoir et alluma la télévision pour regarder les informations.

Pour le cours de littérature, on lui avait envoyé un devoir dans lequel il devait rédiger un discours et, aujourd'hui, il devait le lire devant la classe, quelque chose d'absolument impossible pour Edward, qui souffrait d'un terrible bégaiement en public.

La maladresse et la timidité l'empêchaient d'exprimer plus de cinq mots dans un souffle.

« Tout se passera bien », dit sa mère tout en caressant tendrement ses cheveux auburn, « Tu t'en sortiras avec brio. »

Edward ne pensait pas la même chose que sa mère, mais, malgré tout, il afficha un beau sourire.

« Je ne m'en sortirai pas » , affirma-t-il tandis que des pensées, concernant ce moment précis, lui jouaient un mauvais tour..

« Rappelle-toi juste de regarder un point fixe et d'oublier qu'il y a des gens qui t'écoutent » , lui conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire affectueux.

« Ce-c'est impossible quand tout le monde se moque de toi pendant que tu ess-essayes de prononcer une phrase en moins de s-six secondes » , se plaignit-il en fronçant les sourcils et il continua à manger ses céréales.

Dans sa famille, Edward menait une vie presque normale, le bégaiement apparaissait seulement face à des étrangers, et était presque imperceptible quand il se trouvait dans un environnement familier.

« Allons ! » , l'encouragea du canapé sa jumelle, qui peignait ses beaux cheveux blonds. « Mes amis et moi, nous ne nous moquerons pas de toi » , le rassura-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un magnifique sourire.

Edward n'était admis qu'à la table de sa sœur et de ses amis, peut-être par pitié ; pour lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre option. S'il n'y avait pas eu la tendresse qu'exprimait Rose envers lui, peut-être qu'il aurait dû déjeuner dans les toilettes.

Il se plaignait sur son sort alors qu'il terminait son petit déjeuner et il se rendit à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents blanches.

« Rose » , l'interpella sa mère. « Je veux que tu sois à côté d'Edward dans la classe. »

La jeune fille blonde hocha la tête.

« Si tu vois que les choses vont mal, tu m'appelles et tu le sors immédiatement de la classe. » Esme sourit tendrement.

« Oui, maman, je t'appellerai tout de suite. » Elle lui sourit en retour, alors qu'elle plaçait la sangle de son sac sur son épaule.

Ils dirent au revoir à leur mère et sortirent dans le jardin pour monter dans leur Volvo resplendissante, cadeau qu'ils avaient reçu pour leur dernier anniversaire.

Les jumeaux étaient très proches et tout ce qui touchait Edward, faisait également souffrir Rosalie, voilà pourquoi elle était le grand défenseur de son frère chaque fois qu'une moquerie fusait contre lui.

Le silence régna dans la cabine de la voiture jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'école. Edward serra les mains sur le volant pendant que Rose remarquait son désespoir.

« Eddie, tout ira bien, tu dois seulement te détendre », fit-elle en souriant tandis qu'elle retouchait le brillant à lèvres rose sur ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées par la nature.

Edward gara sa voiture et courut pour ouvrir la porte de sa sœur, celle-ci le gratifia d'un autre sourire généreux et marchait, comme d'habitude, jusqu'aux casiers.

Pour le reste des étudiants, c'était impossible d'imaginer que ces deux-là étaient jumeaux. Rosalie était la plus jolie fille de toute l'école et la moins accessible, elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec les garçons parce que la plupart s'en prenait à son frère et elle pensait que toutes les offenses envers Edward, étaient portées de manière plus générale à elle et à sa famille aussi.

A l'opposé, il y avait Edward, le garçon timide que personne ne remarquait et à côté duquel tout le monde passait dans les couloirs. On le voyait constamment seul à la récréation ou en train d'attendre Rosalie ; dernièrement sa sœur avait été très préoccupée avec les préparatifs d'un bal, donc Edward allait à la bibliothèque, où il ne lui était pas nécessaire de parler ou de supporter les blagues ennuyeuses des autres et il en profitait pour avancer le devoir du prochain cours.

Comme il n'avait pas d'amis et ne sortait pas pour faire la fête, il consacrait son temps libre à des cours de piano avancés à domicile trois fois par semaine.

Il entra dans le cours de littérature aux côtés de Rosalie, et sur ce, celle-ci rejoignit son groupe d'amis.

« Salut Ed » , sourit Alice.

« B-Bonjour », répondit-il en souriant à la meilleure amie de sa sœur.

« Nerveux? », fit Angela en lui touchant l'épaule.

« Un-un p-p-peu », ajouta Edward en sentant un poids supplémentaire peser dans son estomac qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer plus.

Angela pensait que Edward serait beaucoup mieux si son attitude était meilleure et qu'il ne se méprisait pas à cause du petit défaut qu'il avait en parlant.

Il était assis à côté d'Angela, comme tous les jours et écoutait le cours de M. Manson, qui avait commencé à citer l'ordre de passage des étudiants pour leurs discours.

« Monsieur Newton, c'est à vous de commencer » , annonça l'enseignant.

Edward ressentit un léger soulagement en voyant qu'il n'était pas le premier, même si l'ordre lui importait peu, il savait que tôt ou tard il irait sur l'estrade, bégayerait et serait l'objet des moqueries.

Mike, comme toujours, demandait à Eric d'écrire son discours en échange de cinq dollars. Eric acceptait avec plaisir puisqu'il effectuait en plus le travail de tout le groupe de Mike et chacun y mettait de sa poche.

Le jeune footballeur se racla la gorge et commença à parler.

« Le Football », énonça-t-il, l'air sûr, avec un sourire sur son visage. « Qui n'en a pas entendu parler ? Qui n'a jamais joué un match ? »

Aussitôt, Edward pensa à lui-même. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait touché un ballon de football, non pas parce qu'il était incapable de maîtriser le ballon, tout simplement parce qu'il haïssait ceux qui courraient après un ballon, car, pour lui, dans cette école, les sports impliquaient blague et gêne.

Chaque fois qu'il avait cours de gym, il sortait une excuse et même s'il était à court d'excuses, il parvenait à s'éclipser parmi les étudiants.

Ainsi, Mike poursuivit son discours une quinzaine de minutes et, bien que le public était fatigué de l'entendre parler sur le même sujet, ils applaudirent bruyamment quand il eut fini son discours.

Le professeur Manson reprit les papiers qui contenaient les numéros de la liste des étudiants et saisit l'un d'eux.

Rosalie pria pour que ce soit elle, et non son frère, qui soit choisie.

« Cela va être mon tour. », murmura Alice à Rosalie.

« Je sais juste que cela ne doit pas … »

« Alice Brandon. », annonça le professeur.

Alice sourit victorieusement en voyant qu'elle pourrait faire son exposé devant ses compagnons, mais surtout parce que, une fois de plus, ce qu'elle avait dit était confirmé.

Rosalie fut soulagée de voir que Edward n'avait pas été choisi.

Le professeur demanda le silence, mais les élèves s'exécutèrent avec difficulté.

« Les achats compulsifs » , sourit Alice. « Nous avons tous été parfois tentés par une offre, hommes ou femmes, bien que les goûts de chacun soient différents. »

Les hommes se plaignirent de l'entendre parler de shopping, beaucoup croyaient qu'ils n'étaient pas concernés. Alors Alice, qui avait prévu que cela se produirait, avait ajouté la réponse avant même qu'ils commencèrent à se plaindre.

« Bien sûr, certains hommes s'intéressent peu d'avoir une quantité suffisante de vestes et chapeaux, ils sont tentés par des articles de sport ou de nombreuses fois par des parfums, tout cela pour attirer notre attention que ce soit d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Mike chuchota à son ami Tyler qu'Alice était folle et ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Monsieur Newton, taisez-vous » , avertit le professeur.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et détourna son attention.

Edward commença à trembler quand il comprit que Alice terminait son discours, il n'avait certainement pas envie de parler du président Washington, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre issue. Il ne fuirait pas en laissant la classe se moquer de lui, il n'était pas un lâche, il préférait avoir l'air ridicule devant tous plutôt que de passer pour un peureux à leurs yeux.

Alice fut applaudie par la plupart des filles de la salle et elle alla s'asseoir en sautillant.

« Tu t'en es très bien sortie » , murmura Angela.

« A merveille, tu as été stupéfiante », lui affirma Rosalie en souriant.

« Vraiment ? » lui demanda Alice, les yeux brillants de joie.

« V-vrai-vraiment », renchérit Edward afin de se montrer poli envers la jeune fille.

Rosalie se retourna pour parler à son frère, qui était assis derrière elle.

« Tout ira bien » , sourit-elle.

Celui-ci acquiesça de nouveau et attendit avec impatience que l'enseignant sortit le papier.

Cette fois-ci, il fut assez tardif, mais une fois prêt, il souleva le papier et révéla son contenu.

Il regarda la liste, le nombre et sourit.

« Cullen », l'appela le professeur de l'estrade.

« Lequel des deux ? » , questionna Rosalie , un peu gênée face à la tension inutile.

Alors, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Le professeur Manson se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers celle-ci.

« Détends-toi » , conseilla Angela à Edward.

Celui-ci acquiesça de nouveau.

« Ce ne sera pas toi, ce sera moi » , lui assura la douce Rosalie. « N'est-ce pas, Alice ? »

« On verra, détends-toi. », dit-elle et elle lui fit un sourire.

« A toute la classe », déclara le professeur Manson pour attirer l'attention de tous. « Deux élèves viennent d'arriver. »

Rosalie admira la fille, une fille mince avec de belles hanches et des cheveux ondulés chocolatés qui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, elle portait un magnifique bandeau et était bien vêtue avec de belles bottes.

« Ils sont jumeaux à ce que je vois ? », chuchota Rosalie à Alice.

« Oui, ils le sont ! » , admit Alice.

Tous deux furent surpris par la robe de la jeune fille, puis se concentrèrent sur le garçon.

Edward ignora les nouveaux arrivants et examina une fois de plus son discours étant sûr qu'il serait le suivant. 'Je n'ai jamais été chanceux, pourquoi maintenant ?', songea-t-il.

Angela observa le jeune homme debout, un grand garçon, près de deux mètres, avec un dos bien musclé et les plus gros bras qu'elle n'ait jamais vus, elle admira ses cheveux brun chocolat, comme ceux de l'autre fille.

« Bella Swan » , se présenta la jeune fille, peu confiante.

Ce n'était pas à son premier changement de lycée, bien sûr, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait cours dans un lycée public, elle avait toujours eu des leçons à domicile.

« Et moi, je suis Emmett Swan », sourit le garçon qui avait aussi été dans les mêmes conditions que sa sœur.

« Pouvez-vous nous parler de votre collège et de vous ? », questionna le professeur Manson.

Edward était heureux que cette arrivée retardait suffisamment le cours pour que l'enseignant oublie qui avait été choisi.

Mike fixa, l'air énervé, le jeune homme ; apparemment le reste des filles de la classe n'en avait pas détourné les yeux, il le voyait voler les cœurs de ses prétendantes et il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un empiète sur son territoire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent » , chuchota Tyler en voyant Jessica soupirer tandis que le garçon se présentait.

Bella prit l'initiative de se présenter, tandis qu'Emmett regardait la classe.

« Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans un collège ni dans une école, nous avons toujours eu des cours, notre père pense que ce serait bien d'interagir un peu plus et nous sommes prêts à entrer à l'Université », ajouta sèchement fille.

Bella pensait que tous ces garçons qui la regardaient en bavant n'étaient que des idiots aux hormones en ébullition.

Son regard balaya la salle et elle remarqua qu'un garçon aux cheveux cuivrés ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, elle fut bouleversée de voir que sa présence était moins importante que la feuille qu'il lisait.

« Charlie Swan est mon père », s'enorgueillit-elle en observant si l'inconnu la regardait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. « Il est le chef de la sécurité de la Maison Blanche », fit-elle en élevant la voix, mais une fois de plus, le jeune homme ne leva pas les yeux.

Elle se sentit gênée d'être complètement ignorée, et elle regarda Emmett pour qu'il continue pour elle.

« Nous sommes ici car nous devons vivre avec notre mère, Renée une peintre reconnue dans la région », sourit-il.

« Vous êtes les enfants de Renée? », fit M. Manson, surpris.

Tout deux hochèrent positivement la tête.

« Elle est professeure d'arts ici. »

« Nous le savons », Bella haussa un sourcil.

Une fois les présentations un peu ennuyeuses faites, Bella s'assit à côté de son frère au dernier bureau disponible derrière le jeune homme qui ne lui avait pas prêté attention.

« As-tu remarqué ? », déclara Jessica à Lauren.

« Remarqué quoi ? », demanda cette dernière qui n'avait pas compris.

« Que Emmett n'a pas arrêté de me regarder »,sourit-elle, persuadée d'avoir tapé dans l'œil du jeune homme.

« Tu te fais des idées, Jessica, il ne regardait personne en particulier », dit-elle en notant que son vernis à ongles nécessitait une deuxième couche.

Alors que Bella prit ses affaires et ouvrit un cahier de cours, elle fut embarrassée de voir que son bureau était rayé et avait l'air sale, elle sortit une lingette désinfectante et la passa sur la table peu stable.

« Arrête ça », chuchota son frère.

« C'est dégoûtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi papa nous a envoyés au bout du monde », s'offusqua-t-elle, bouleversée.

« Peut-être parce que, ces derniers temps, tu es insupportable », sourit-il en se rappelant le scandale de la la fille qui s'était échappée loin de la maison avec son petit ami.

« Le fait que tu ais redoublé a aussi influencé, ne l'oublie pas, le professeur Smith, il faut que tu recommences car tes résultats aux examens étaient insuffisants », sourit-elle, victorieuse d'avoir le dernier mot.

Emmett et Isabella étaient deux frères et sœurs très peu unis et assez désordonnés, donc Charlie avait toujours préféré les garder sous son aile et veiller à ce qu'ils soient élevés correctement, mais lorsque l'affaire lui fut retirée, ils furent envoyés à Forks tous les deux auprès de leur mère, une femme aux aspirations bohèmes et libérales.

Le silence régnait à nouveau dans la salle, tandis que le professeur Manson rangeait les fiches des nouveaux étudiants.

« Silence », ordonna-t-il une fois la tâche terminée. « Bien, où en étions-nous ? »

« C'était mon tour », fit Rosalia en se levant de sa chaise pour commencer son discours.

« Pas du tout », intervint Jessica.« Vous étiez sur le point de vérifier s'il s'agissait de Rosalie ou d'E-E-Edward qui devait présenter son discours.»

Une fois cela dit, Jessica se sentit victorieuse en faisant rire le reste de la classe avec sa moquerie.

Edward, habitué à de telles insultes, baissa les yeux et continua à lire son discours, mais rapidement ses mains commencèrent à transpirer à cause de la nervosité.

Bella et Emmett rirent de la plaisanterie, apparemment ils ne l'avaient même pas compris.

Tout deux continuèrent de prêter attention au professeur.

« Nombre ... »

Pas le six, pas le six.

Edward pria en lui-même.

« Nombre sept », déclara-t-il.

Rosalie se leva triomphante et envoya un regard sérieux à Jessica alors que la pression des mains d'Edward sur le papier se fit moins forte.

« Silence », exigea Rosalie. « Si vous ne vous taisez pas …»

« Silence », ordonna le professeur Manson.

Toute la classe fit silence.

« Quel est ton sujet? » , demanda le professeur à Rosalie.

« Le harcèlement », déclara la jeune femme.

Edward se sentit rapetisser dans la chaise, une fois de plus Rosalie le défendait devant la classe et même si elle l'avait fait avec de bonnes intentions, Mike l'offensait toujours en lui disant que c'était un couard qui se cachait derrière sa sœur.

« Continuez », lui demanda professeur.

Rosalie regarda fixement le groupe de Mike et poursuivit.

« Le harcèlement est quelque chose qu'on voit dans tous les groupes de jeunes, et on a pu suffisamment en être témoin dans cette classe tout particulièrement. Tout défaut mis en évidence d'une personne peut être l'objet utilisé par un certain groupe de voyous et de lâches qui se cachent derrière leurs poings pour menacer un autre qui est apparemment plus faible », elle reprit son souffle, pensant qu'elle allait trop vite et posa à nouveau son regard sur la classe.

Alice sourit, l'air triomphante, en entendant son amie réciter si sûre d'elle son discours, elle l'avait récité encore et encore à la maison, ne voulant pas qu'Edward le sache et qu'il soit plus nerveux encore.

Angela vit que Edward était presque tombé de sa chaise, elle lui tendit la main et il lui sourit en retour.

Évidemment, Rosalie reçut peu d'applaudissements pour son sujet, car Mike et le reste du groupe l'assassinaient du regard.

Beaucoup de ceux qui étaient présents avaient été menacés par leur groupe, mais personne n'avait été mis à l'écart comme Edward l'avait été.

De ce fait, celui qui lui parlait s'assurait le silence du reste du groupe pour l'éternité, c'était comme une exclusions sociale.

Malgré cela, Rosalie était le capitaine des pom-pom girls et même si cela se passait mal avec le reste des filles, toutes exprimaient beaucoup de respect pour elle, elles savaient qu'elles ne pouvaient se mettre Rosalie à dos.

La cours se termina avec un soulagement pour Edward et le reste partit.

« Eddie »,l'appela sa sœur.

Celui-ci fut gêné d'entendre prononcer son nom ainsi et beaucoup moins au lycée.

« Ça va, Ed Angela, Alice et moi, nous allons à la gym pour organiser les derniers détails de la danse, ce vendredi », elle sourit. « Rendez-vous au déjeuner. »

« Je s-se-ser-serai à la bi-bibliothèque », sourit-il.

La salle de classe était vide, il commença à ranger les affaires dans son sac.

« Salut », le salua Emmett.

Edward se raidit quand il entendit quelqu'un parler.

Il se retourna et fit un signe pour répondre à son salut.

« Nous sommes perdus. Où est la salle de gym? », questionna Bella.

Edward se vit contraint de lui parler et même s'il ne le voulait pas, il se rendit compte que personne d'autre était dans la salle.

« C-ce-c'est à l'é-ét-l'éta-l'étage si-s-six », dit-il tandis que son visage rougit de l'embarras évident.

Bella pensa que le garçon était étrange et à présent, elle comprenait les moqueries injustifiées de Jessica.

« Merci », sourit Emmett qui prit mieux la réponse d'Edward que Bella.

En voyant cela, Edward intimidé sortit presque en courant de la salle jusqu'à sa cachette, la bibliothèque.

« Quel garçon étrange », dit Bella

« N'as-tu pas compris que c'est la raison pour laquelle sa sœur l'a défendu ? », lui dit Emmett alors qu'il ramassait son sac.

« Oui, mais je me demande encore pourquoi il n'est pas allé consulter un médecin? Tu sais qu'il existe un traitement pour le bégaiement », critiqua Bella.

« Peut-être qu'il n'a pas l'argent », justifia Emmett.

« ... Et pourquoi portait-il une veste Armani?», fit Bella en haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi son bégaiement a autant attiré ton attention ? », demanda son frère.

Bella fronça les sourcils au commentaire de son frère.

« Parce que c'est le seul qui n'a pas prêté attention à ce que nous disions lors de notre présentation. »

« Je pensais que tu aimais les asociaux » , rit-il.

« Emmett ! », se plaignit-elle

« Excuse-moi.»

« Si tu continues ainsi, tu deviendras aussi un asocial », dit Bella en sortant de la classe.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que parfois je vais loin avec mes blagues », sourit-il. « Mais sérieusement, je pensais que tu t'en fichais des attentions, peut-être que maintenant tu apprécies les bègues, puisque le fils du président t'a jeté ».

Bella lui donna un coup d'épaule.

« Quoi? Mais si, c'est vrai », rit-il.

« Tais-toi, Emmett ! Je ne suis pas en colère quand tu restes jusqu'à treize heures dans ton lit », grogna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sa sœur était mignonne », affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

Bella pensa que son frère avait un cœur d'artichaut pour aimer n'importe quelle fille de l'école.

« Allons-y, plutôt que me perdre dans ces inepties » , cria-t-elle.

Bella serra ses livres tout en marchant l'air assez perdue dans l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Tandis que Emmett regardait chaque fille qui passait en leur décochant un sourire.

« Je crois que tu as conquis plus de la moitié des filles ici », dit Bella en voyant son frère sourire bêtement. « Pas étonnant que Forks élève des renards. », fit-elle remarquer jalouse, en pensant que son frère était un idiot ne réfléchissant que par ses hormones. »

Bella gémit quand elle sentit un coup dans son épaule. Lors de la collision, elle fit tomber ses livres.

Elle lança un regard foudroyant en observant le coupable, et vit Edward, le garçon qui bégayait.

Emmett éclata de rire et Bella le tua du regard.

« E-Ex-Exc-Excuse-moi », fit Edward en présentant ses excuses pour avoir blessé la jeune fille.

« Il n'y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ! », pensa-t-il en ramassant les affaires de Bella.

« Me-Merci » , sourit Bella quand Edward lui tendit son sac noir.

« D-De rien », dit Edward en s'éloignant.

« Quoi ? » , questionna Bella en voyant son frère écrouler de rire.

« C'est contagieux le bégaiement? P-Par-parce que t-tu…»

« Emmett ! » , le gronda Bella.

« Je suis désolé, c'était amusant de te voir ainsi. »

« Arrête de rire ou il va falloir acheter des couches pour personnes séniles car tu vas souffrir du sphincter », menaça Bella en haussant un sourcil.

Sur le chemin, Edward se blâmait en lui-même d'avoir été si maladroit ... Deux fois dans la même journée qu'il parlait à cette étrangère ?

Il se reprochait encore et encore d'avoir si mal agi, et remerciait le grand frère baraqué de ne pas l'avoir frappé pour avoir osé parler à sa soeur.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, il croisa Mike et sa bande qui l'intimidait.

« Hé Cullen, Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Mike.

Edward ne répondit pas, il ne voulut pas se sentir plus honteux encore.

Les sept garçons encerclèrent Edward, formant un cercle.

« Alors! Maintenant que ta sœur n'est pas là, tu n'a pas peur de te défendre ? » , l'effraya Mike.

La colère d'Edward sembla couler dans ses veines et même s'il avait des connaissances en arts martiaux, il se sentait incapable d'attaquer quelqu'un pour qui ce n'était pas le cas, il garda donc le silence dans l'espoir de mettre fin à leur violence.

« Les gars, nous allons parler, en demandant p-p-pardon », se moquèrent-ils tous.

Les jeunes hommes commencèrent à le pousser dans tous les sens alors qu'Edward cherchait à sortir de ce cercle infranchissable.

Il regretta de se trouver dans la salle la moins fréquentée, sachant qu'aucun étudiant n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui, mais il aurait eu de la chance que d'un enseignant les surprenne en flagrant délit.

Mike le frappa à l'estomac, tandis que Edward tomba à genoux parterre au coup qu'il n'attendait pas.

Il essaya de se relever et soudain, il frappa d'un coup rapide à la mâchoire.

Mike hurla de douleur et regarda sa main, il réalisa que sa bouche saignait.

Les six autres jeunes hommes tenaient Edward alors que Tyler le cognait encore et encore.

Edward semblait incapable de se défendre parce qu'ils lui tenaient les bras et les jambes.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ! », entendit crier au loin Edward tandis que Tyler lui infligeait un coup au visage.

 **.oOo.**

 **Toutes les reviews seront traduites à l'auteur.**

 **Merci !**


	2. Tratamiento

**Disclaimer:** **Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à** _ **ManneVanNecker**_ **à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). Le monde de Stephenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa soeur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre II :

 **Traitement**

 **.**

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?! », réitéra Bella en voyant Edward agressé.

Immédiatement, Emmett réagit et le sauva de leur emprise. Qu'on le frappât ainsi semblait étrange, surtout que la bagarre n'était pas équitable et, de surcroît, qu'aucun surveillant n'était arrivé, au minimum.

Bella était choquée de voir Edward saigner sans se plaindre ; mais elle se rendit compte que Mike Newton saignait aussi. Elle émettait quelques doutes sur la manière dont la bagarre avait commencé, mais elle se résolut par la suite.

Elle s'approcha d'Edward et l'aida à se relever.

« Sortez d'ici immédiatement, avant que mes mains ne détruisent leurs visages un par un » , s'agaça Emmett, furieux.

Mike détestait abandonner le combat, mais sa bouche était gonflée et le faisait trop souffrir pour continuer.

« Tu me le paieras, Cullen » , rugit-il en sortant.

Quand il ne fut plus utile de secourir Edward, le professeur Still arriva pour vérifier si tout allait bien.

« T-tout va bien, pr-professeur Still » , assura Edward déjà debout.

Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de commencer à lui expliquer le souci ; en réalité, tout ce qu'il y gagnerait, ce serait une autre raclée.

« Que dis-tu ? » , critiqua Bella. « Rien ne va, je viens d'arriver dans ce lycée et j'ai été témoin d'une bagarre entre des lascars au nombre de sept contre un jeune homme tout seul et ils le frappaient violemment ; si nous n'étions pas arrivés, ils l'auraient peut-être tué. Quelle sensation de sécurité vous nous offrez », fulmina Bella, en rage.

Si son père savait où elle était tombée et ce qui y avait lieu, il l'aurait aussitôt retirée de cet horrible endroit, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle était en train d'observer les blessures d'Edward.

« Mademoiselle... » , fit le professeur Still.

« Swan » , ajouta Emmett.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je pense que vous avez été témoin d'un incident isolé, je regrette que vous doutiez de notre sécurité ; maintenant, il serait bien que monsieur Cullen aille à l'infirmerie ; il est préférable que l'un d'entre vous l'accompagne », déclara le professeur Still.

Tout sourire, Emmett regarda Bella et haussa un sourcil. Pour lui, c'était drôle qu'elle dût défendre le garçon qui bégayait, et plus drôle encore, si, à présent, elle devait aller avec lui à l'infirmerie.

« Vas-y » , lui ordonna Bella.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux très bien aller à l'infirmerie » , déclara Edward qui ne voulait pas être un fardeau, et encore moins pour cette inconnue à la personnalité intimidante.

« Bella, si je vais avec Edward, tu te perdras encore dans cet endroit ; vas-y et je présenterai mes excuses pour ton absence en cours de ... », déclara Emmett en vérifiant sa feuille.

« B-biolog-gie », précisa Edward.

Emmett hocha la tête et s'en alla, laissant Bella, gênée, qui tenait Edward par le bras.

« Je p-peux m-me d-déb-brouiller s-seul, t-tu p-peux t-t'en a-aller », lui demanda-t-il.

En vérité, il n'aimait pas être un fardeau, encore moins par pitié et, évidemment, la jeune fille le fuirait, donc il valait mieux lui dire pour qu'elle le laisse une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Si tu croises des voyous peut-être qu'ils te feront à nouveau du mal et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise », prévint Bella en toute sincérité.

Elle était peinée de voir un garçon si gentil, du moins à ce qu'elle voyait, souffrir de cette manière.

Ils marchèrent ensemble vers l'infirmerie tandis que le reste des élèves de leurs classes allait en cours, bien que le fait que la jolie et nouvelle jeune fille escorte Edward Cullen ne passe pas inaperçu.

A l'infirmerie, on le guérit des blessures et on lui donna deux anti-inflammatoires, on lui conseilla de rentrer à l'heure suivante, alors Edward et Bella eurent beaucoup de temps devant eux.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » , signala Bella, ennuyée.

Son cours favori, qui avait lieu en laboratoire, avait commencé sans elle ; elle aimait la biologie et détestait louper une partie du cours, bien que tout ceci fut pour une bonne cause et que le jeune homme avait besoin d'elle.

« P-po-pour m-ma p-pa-part, je v-vais à l-la b-bi-blio-thèque » , déclara Edward en maudissant son bégaiement devant cette fille.

« Tu me laisserais t'accompagner ? »

Bella ne savait pas où se trouvait la bibliothèque et elle souhaitait connaître les livres qu'elle contenait, peut-être y avait-il un livre qu'elle n'avait pas lu, bien qu'elle en doutait, mais ce serait intéressant ; en outre, elle reconnaissait craindre un malheur pour le jeune homme.

Edward acquiesça en silence tout en évitant de lui parler, sa langue ferait des siennes et il détestait être tourné en ridicule devant une jolie fille.

Bella comprit très rapidement la raison du silence, le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas lui parler parce qu'il se sentait honteux, elle se sentit gênée de s'en rendre compte, peut-être parce que c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'isolait autant des autres.

Ils marchèrent vers la bibliothèque, muets comme une tombe.

.

Emmett s'approcha de Rosalie avant que le cours ne commence.

« Excuse-moi, fit-il d'un ton neutre, tu es la soeur de...? »

Il avait oublié son nom.

« Edward Cullen ? », sourit Rosalie.« Je te préviens si tu te moques de mon frère devant moi... »

Rosalie gardait quelques menaces pour quiconque osait troubler son frère et était prêt à les jeter au visage du nouvel élève.

« Non, non, l'interrompit Emmett. « Le gros dur là -il montra Mike- Et ses amis, ils ont frappé ton frère. »

« Quoi ? », cria Rosalie.

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où Mike et son groupe se trouvaient.

« Il est à l'infirmerie » , ajouta Emmett avant qu'elle arrive devant eux.

Il suivit Rosalie au cas où elle aurait des ennuis, ou peut-être besoin d'aide, bien qu'il espérait qu'ils soient pas tombés aussi bas à agresser une fille.

C'était comme si la soeur d'Edward avait de la fumée qui lui sortait du nez. Elle essayait de se calmer, mais en vain.

Elle vit la bouche de Mike enflée et réalisa que ce que le nouveau avait dit était vrai.

« Petit merdeux », lui cracha-t-elle au visage et alors qu'elle prononçait un sermon plein de grossièretés indescriptibles, elle le frappa si fort dans le nez qu'Emmett fut surpris de voir qu'il saignait comme si un robinet était ouvert.

« Que fais-tu ? », cria Tyler.

« Tais-toi et ne plaisante pas si tu ne veux pas que je m'attaque aussi à toi », jura Rose. « Regarde Newton, encore une chose à l'encontre d'Edward, même s'il s'agit de la plus infime et je te jure, je te le jure! Je vais te laisser sans enfants pour le restant de ta vie et avec la plus grande douleur que tu n'auras jamais ressentie, je vais aussi personnellement défigurer ce visage débile et je te botterai ton arrière-train de fillette jusqu'à ce que tu ressembles à ce que tu es vraiment ... sale racaille ! », déclara Rosa en le frappant à de multiples reprises, cette fois-ci dans la mâchoire.

Emmett écarquilla les yeux quand il vit que Rosalie avait défendu son frère comme personne ne l'avait fait.

Tyler essaya de lui tirer ses longs cheveux dans le dos pendant que Rosalie se dirigeait vers la sortie de la salle. Alors, Emmett, témoin de tant de lâcheté, réagit en frappant Tyler que celui-ci atterrit sur la table de Lauren et Jessica.

Rosalie resta en admiration face à la force d'Emmett et le remercia.

En arrivant à la salle, le professeur Vanner constata qu'il y avait une embrouille et il tenta de rétablir l'ordre. Il envoya Mike et Tyler à l'infirmerie.

« Professeur Vaner, est-ce que je peux rendre visite à mon frère qui est à l'infirmerie ? », demanda Rose.

« Mademoiselle Cullen, permettez-moi que vous faire savoir que votre frère se trouve à la bibliothèque, vous ne trouverez pas à l'infirmerie, il va beaucoup mieux ; et lui et la jeune Swan, se sont excusés », répondit-il.

La réponse n'avait pas satisfait Rosalie, mais au moins son frère n'était pas seul ; d'une part, elle se sentit soulagée et décida d'attendre d'avoir terminé le cours pour aller voir son jumeau.

Emmett, assis au fond de la salle, cette fois-ci seul, était impressionné par le courage dont faisait preuve Rosalie. En son for intérieur, il reconnaissait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme incroyable. Quelle femme ! , se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois.

« Alice » , interpella Rosalie.

« Dis-moi » , répondit Alice, tout en dessinant une robe sur la couverture de son livre.

« Ça te dérange si je fais ce cours avec le nouveau ? » , demanda-t-elle en souriant à son amie.

« Tu vas me lâcher ? » , s'écria Alice.

« Non, je tiens à le remercier pour avoir défendu en quelque sorte mon frère et moi et apparemment, il est seul », dit Rosalie, l'air sûr.

« Ok, je vais faire l'expérience avec Angela », sourit Alice.

Rosalie s'approcha d'Emmett qui prit peur en la voyant debout à côté de son bureau.

« Tu n'as pas un partenaire pour le cours ? », questionna Rosalie pour s'assurer qu'elle avait raison.

« Mon ami imaginaire, je te le présente » , plaisanta-t-il en lui désignant la chaise vide.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, bien qu'elle avait compris la plaisanterie, même si elle ne la trouva pas très drôle, elle sourit par politesse.

« Non, en réalité, j'espérais travailler avec ma sœur, mais comme tu peux le constater, elle est avec ton frère», expliqua Emmett en regardant les beaux traits du visage de Rosalie.

« Que dirais-tu si nous travaillons ensemble ? » , sourit Rosalie.

« Avec grand plaisir » , affirma-t-il en lui donnant de l'espace pour elle pour qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui.

.

Même si Edward était dans la bibliothèque à côté de Bella qui recherchait d'un livre de biologie, il se sentait très mal à l'aise en réalisant qu'elle était toujours à ses côtés, face à face. Elle ne savait pas que c'était très gênant, d'être incapable de parler ou de vouloir s'exprimer mais de se sentir plus honteux que d'habitude.

« Tu aimes être ici ? » , murmura Bella.

Il hocha la tête en silence.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Bella en sachant qu'il devrait répondre à des questions par des mots.

Edward soupira.

« Cela te gène de me parler ? » , dit Bella, même si elle regretta aussitôt car Edward était rouge comme une tomate.

« Je suis désolée », s'excusa-t-elle. « Non, ce n'est pas que je veux t'obliger à parler... eh bien je voudrais te parler, tu sais , je suis nouvelle et je n'ai jamais eu d'amis à l'école. »

Edward fut surpris en entendant le mot ami.

Il voulait vraiment parler, il le voulait vraiment , mais il ne savait pas comment ... donc il préférait garder le silence.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? », poursuivit Bella en le questionnant .

Edward se sentait mis à l'écart, jamais personne ne lui avait adressé la parole et maintenant la fille qui l'intimidait le plus lui parlait.

Il fit un grand effort, il évita de la regarder bien qu'elle se plaça en face de lui.

« O-o-oui, réussit-il à dire, en regardant vers le bas.

« Cela te gène » , affirma Bella, déçue.

« N-non, c-ce ne-n'est p-pas -çça. J'ai-aime êt-tre i-ici », dit-il avec difficulté. P-parce que je ne d-dois p-p-pas p-parler », confessa-t-il, un peu gêné et il rougit même.

« Excuse-moi » , s'excusa Bella en voyant qu'il était encore plus gêné. « Tu sais, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés », ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

« Edward »,, chuchota-t-il.

« Bella »,, elle lui tendit la main.

Il la secoua sans être brusque.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? », demanda Bella, curieuse.

Edward acquiesça de nouveau.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait attention à nous, Emmett et moi, quand nous nous sommes présentés ? », déclara-t-elle dévoilant une véritable curiosité.

Edward eut beaucoup de mal à lui répondre, c'était une trop longue réponse et il ne savait pas comment la raccourcir pour ne pas bégayer.

L'air triste, il la regarda et il réalisa que Bella avait les yeux chocolat les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais vus, bien que ce soit clairement les premiers yeux qui le regardèrent directement. Il évitait le contact autant que possible avec les personnes, plus encore s'il s'agissait de femmes.

Fasciné, il prit un livre de l'étagère et marcha jusqu'à la table où se trouvaient ses affaires.

« Tu ne me répondras pas ? », dit Bella sans comprendre les raisons du silence d'Edward.

Ce dernier hocha la tête négativement.

« Pourquoi ? »,, demanda-t-elle.

Edward pensa qu'elle posait trop de questions et que cela impliquait de beaucoup parler...Peut-être n'avait-elle pas compris qu'il détestait s'exprimer?

Alors, Bella, en le fixant, remarqua qu'il voulait lui parler, mais qu'il avait trop honte de le faire.

Elle ne voulut lui poser plus de questions, elle ne voulait pas ressembler à une jeune fille qui recherchait désespérément l'amitié de quelqu'un.

En se rendant compte que l'heure du repas arrivait, Edward et Bella décidèrent de marcher vers le laboratoire du cours de biologie pour rejoindre leurs frères et sœurs respectifs.

« Monsieur Cullen », , salua le professeur Vanner en le voyant.

Edward fut heureux que Mike et ses compères ne soient pas présents dans la salle.

« Vous portez-vous mieux ? »,demanda le professeur. « Je suis étonné de voir mon meilleur élève ici », sourit pour l'encourager.

Edward acquiesça en silence.

« Vous avez pris du retard, mais vous récupérerez à la fin du semestre, donc ne vous inquiétez pas », sourit-il.

Edward remercia la bienveillance de son professeur et s'approcha de Rosalie.

Alice et Angela coururent à la rencontre Edward.

« Tu vas bien ? »,demande Angela, très inquiète. Regarde comment ils t'ont amoché. »

Elle caressa son bras et Edward se plaignait de la douleur à ce contact.

« Ils t'ont fait du mal ? », dit Alice.

Il fit un signe de tête pour expliquer que ça allait plus ou moins bien.

Bella remarqua aussitôt l'intérêt d'Angela envers Edward, la jeune fille était très soucieuse envers lui ; en effet, elle lui tendit une serviette pour essuyer sa blessure au sourcil, et il se remit à saigner.

Rosalie courut dans les bras de son frère et essaya de ne pas l'écraser.

« Les malheureux! Je te jure, petit frère, que je leur ai réglé leur compte, je te promets qu'ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal ... Qu'ils osent et je les tue! », jura Rose tout en caressant le visage douloureux d'Edward.

«Ce n'est pas la peine, je crois que je vais bien », il sourit avec difficulté en ressentant une douleur dans sa côte.

Bella avait quitté le groupe en pleine conversation.

« Bella ! » , l'appela Rosalie.

Celle-ci se retourna, surprise.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon frère » , sourit-elle.

« Non, il n'y a que quoi » , sourit-elle, « je te remercie d'avoir travaillé avec le mien », rit-elle.

A midi, Angela, Ben, Alice, Rosalie et Edward étaient assis dans un coin de la salle, Edward était en train d'écouter de la musique, pendant que les autres planifiaient leur week-end, puis du bal.

« Tiens, voici Emmett et Bella », murmura Angela.

Rosalie était sur le point de les inviter à s'asseoir avec eux, puis elle vit Jessica et Lauren se rapprochaient pour les inviter à votre table.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir avec nous ? » , leur proposa Jessica en souriant.

Bella regarda Emmett avec désapprobation.

« Je crois que nous allons chercher une autre table » , dit Bella légèrement embarrassée.

Elle détestait qu'on regarde son frère de cette façon, encore plus si c'était une jeune fille qui n'avait eu aucune idée de la différence entre l'hyperbole et hyperbate.

En entendant cela, Rosalie se leva de sa table.

« Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous » , les invita Rosalie en souriant.

Bella vit que sa proposition était sincère et désintéressée, elle accepta avec plaisir.

Emmett n'émit aucune objection à s'asseoir avec eux.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il nous ont rejeté » , rechigna Jessica.

«Le pire, c'est qu'ils vont s'asseoir avec ces racailles », renchérit Lauren.

« Le pire, c'est que cet homme était vraiment charmant », grommela Jessica.

Lauren rit en elle-même comme si son amie se plaignait d'avoir perdu un bonbon, surtout parce qu'elle avait cru qu'il l'avait remarqué.

« Edward » , l'interpella Rosalie pour attirer son attention.

Celui-ci ne l'entendit pas car il était en train d'écouter de la musique avec le volume fort.

Rosalie soupira et enleva son casque mp3.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ç-ça ? », fulmina-t-il.

Les autres continuèrent de parler avec Emmett, mais Bella avait remarqué qu'Edward avait à peine bégayé.

.

En arrivant chez eux, Esme fut surprise de voir que Edward était blessé.

« Que s'est-il arrivé? Rosalie, je t'ai dit de me téléphoner » , gronda-t-elle.

« Maman, c'est arrivé après le cours et Edward n'a pas voulu l'alarmer » , répliqua Rosalie.

« Mama, ce n'est pas de la faute de Rose, elle a simplement co-constat-té », déclara Edward pour empêcher que la faute retombe sur Rosalie.

« Je vais immédiatement appeler ton père » , dit Esme, un peu agacée.

« Ce n'est pas la peine » , hurla Edward.

« Si, si je vais le faire », affirma Esme.

Elle se demandait encore et encore qui serait en mesure de faire quelque chose comme ça à son fils, elle haïssait souvent la cruauté dont il faisait preuve à son égard.

Esme parla avec son mari et elle lui demanda de venir tout de suite.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir raccroché le téléphone.

« Mike Newton et sa bande de voyous. Qui d'autre, maman ? » , dit Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Mais Mike et toi étiez amis ? », questionna Esme, incrédule.

« Oui, maman, au CP en primaire », déclara Edward, dégoûté.

Edward, Rosalie et sa mère allèrent à l'hôpital où Carlisle attendait dans son cabinet.

« Mon amour » , fit-il affectueusement en souriant quand il vit sa femme entrer.

« Chérie, regarde comment ils ont blessé notre enfant », dit Esme, l'air affligé.

« Eh bien, cette fois-ci ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte, n'est-ce pas? », déclara-t-il en examinant Edward, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls pendant que je l'examine?«

« Papa ! » , Rosalie poussa un cri. Il n'y a rien qu'elle n'avait pas vu concernant Edward, en plus, elle avait le droit de rester ici.

« Tu doutes de ton père en croyant qu'il va lui faire du mal ? » , répondit Carlisle avec tendresse.

« Non, mais je vais mourir d'inquiétude et de curiosité », dit Rosalie en faisant la moue.

« Oublie ça. Mon amour, s'il te plaît, je veux que vous partiez. »

Esme, avec la même envie de savoir si Edward allait bien, dût partir avec Rose.

Carlisle examina Edward voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de très sérieux, mais il devait être prudent dans ses mouvements.

« Ca te fait mal ? »

Edward gémit en guise de réponse.

« Pour quelle raison aujourd'hui ? », déclara Carlisle, habitué à ce que son fils soit battu. Bien qu'ils aient parlé aux parents des agresseurs, ceux-ci récidivaient. Même en ayant menacé de familles de ne pas les soigner si leurs enfants continuaient leurs agressions, bien qu'il n'en avait pas le droit selon le Code de déontologie médicale.

« Rosalie a p-pa-parlé d-de harcèlement dans son di-discours et voilà tu m-me v-vois » , sourit-il, l'air désolé.

« Mon fils, je pense qu'il faut en finir avec cela , tu dois leur faire face, le gronda-t-il. Tu retourneras au séances avec le psychologue. »

Edward gémit, retourner au séances du Docteur King, un homme âgé qui dormait pendant qu'il parlait, c'est ce qu'il voulait le moins au monde.

« Non, pas le docteur King, non, un nouveau médecin est arrivé, récemment diplômé et assez expert dans ces domaines, j'aimerais que tu le vois », assura-t-il à Edward.

« Qui ? Je le connais ? », Questionna Edward, incertain.

« Non, il est nouveau, il s'appelle Jasper Hale, sourit-il. Il est très bien.

« Si tu le dis », dit-il en détournant le regard.

« Cela ce coûte rien d'essayer » , dit Carlisle en lui donnant une petite tape sur les jambes.

Esme et Rose étaient dévorées par la curiosité. Elles voulaient à tout prix savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

« Dis-moi une chose Rose », dit Esme en pensant à ce qui était arrivé.

« Oui, maman » , répondit calmement Rose.

« Comment ont-ils cessé de frapper Edward? Est-ce que tu es intervenue? »

« Non maman, il n'était pas avec moi. Alice, Angela et moi travaillions sur les détails du bal de charité ; quand nous sommes arrivés au laboratoire, Emmett m'a dit que mon frère était avec sa sœur à l'infirmerie » , expliqua-t-elle.

« Emmett ? Je ne connais pas ce garçon. »

Esme connaissait toutes les familles de Forks, grâce au travail de son mari, elle avait entendu parler de chacun des habitants dans la petite ville.

« C'est un nouveau comme sa sœur Bella, ce sont les enfants de l'enseignante en arts » , sourit Rose.

« Ah! Mais dis-moi, comment tout ceci est arrivé ? »

Rosali commença à raconter ce qu'elle savait, d'une traite, lui disant qu'il avait frappé Mike et que Emmett avait pris sa défense contre Tyler ; en outre, elle lui confia que Bella avait passé tout son temps avec Edward en constatant qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner en classe .

« Oh » , s'exclama Esme, surprise par l'histoire. « Ma fille, je veux que tu invites à dîner ces jeunes gens, je tiens à les remercier de leur geste » , suggéra-t-elle en la gratifiant d'un petit sourire.

« Oui maman chérie » , affirma Rosalie, heureuse.

Rosalie pensait qu'elle aimerait avoir Bella comme amie et que peut-être le groupe pourrait essayer de l'intégrer.

 **.oOo.**

 **Toutes les reviews seront traduites à l'auteur.**

 **WOW! Merci d'avoir autant adoré cette histoire!**

 **Je suis contente de traduire une histoire que vous voulez autant découvrir :)**

 **Merci encore pour les reviews, elles m'ont vraiment encouragé!**

 **A Vendredi prochain !**


	3. Notitas

**Disclaimer:** **Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à** _ **ManneVanNecker**_ **à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). Le monde de Stephenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa soeur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre III :

 **Petits mots**

 **.**

Les jours se succédèrent, Edward retourna normalement en cours.

Bien que Esmé était toujours préoccupée par la sécurité de son enfant, elle le laissa partir en faisant confiance à Carlisle qui parlerait aux parents des agresseurs.

Rosalie était déterminée à épauler son frère et quand elle apprit que celui-ci devait à nouveau retourner aux séances, mais avec un autre médecin cette fois-ci, elle lui proposa son aide.

Edward la remercia à de nombreuses reprises.

C'était son premier rendez-vous, avec Jasper Whitlock, le nouveau psychologue de l'unité dans laquelle Carlisle travaillait.

Son père lui avait signalé que ce serait un rendez-vous de courte durée, car il avait lu son dossier et il commencerait le traitement dès que possible.

Edward laissa tomber son sac dans le cabinet du médecin, dans l'espoir que celui-ci lui demande d'entrer. Sur le mur, il vit les diplômes accrochés de chaque formation spécialisée qu'il avait faite.

Il se demanda à nouveau si ce que son père avait dit était vrai ; cela dit, il ne se posa pas plus de questions quand il vit un jeune homme en blouse, aussi grand que lui, qui l'invita à s'installer.

Il marcha nerveusement, sans piper mot et s'assit sur le bord du divan.

« Edward, ton père m'a déjà expliqué ta situation, c'est pour cela que je veux commencer dès maintenant ton traitement », ajouta le jeune médecin, impatient de commencer ce qu'il avait prévu.

Edward se sentit très détendu avec ce jeune homme, parce que c'est lui qui prenait surtout la parole et Edward n'avait qu'à répondre en acquiesçant en silence.

Il commençait à se sentir à l'aise quand Jasper lui expliqua la première tâche.

« Tu devras amener cinq amis que tu fréquentes tous les jours et leur parler, j'ai besoin de leurs opinions ; ils ne doivent pas être moins de cinq » , l'avertit Jasper.

« M-mais...j-je ne-n'ai p-pas au-au-t-tant d'a-amis » , le prévint-il avec une boule dans la gorge.

« Alors trois, tu dois en amener trois et commencer à parler avec une personne en plus jusqu'à être son ami et lui dire de venir. Je n'en autoriserai pas moins » , lui dit Jasper, essayant d'être indulgent avec son patient.

Edward se sentit soulagé ; plutôt qu'avec Bella, il pourrait essayer de parler avec Emmett ; c'était mieux de ne pas essayer avec elle ; elle l'intimidait plus que quiconque.

Edward resta encore un peu dans le cabinet tandis que Jasper lui donnait d'autres indications.

.

Rosalie avait fait ce que sa mère lui avait demandé ; autrement dit, inviter Bella et Emmett à dîner à ce jour.

La mère des Swan, Renée, avait immédiatement accepté que ses enfants dînent avec les Cullen, car pour elle, c'était une famille très respectée et elle avait conscience que ses enfants auraient la chance d'en apprendre sur les familles unies en étant auprès de celle-ci.

Ne sachant quoi porter, Bella coiffa ses longs cheveux ; pour la première fois elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir autant de vêtements qu'elle portait rarement.

Elle choisit un chemisier cintré bleu et décida que le jean qu'elle portait était convenable pour le repas ; après tout elle n'irait pas au dîner déguisée.

Emmett s'était légèrement parfumé de son parfum exquis, avec l'intention de demander un rendez-vous à Rosalie ; il avait entendu dire qu'elle n'avait jamais accepté de rendez-vous, mais qu'il ne perdait rien en essayant.

Esme avait tout préparé et disposé pour le dîner, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle arrive pour remercier les jumeaux d'avoir aidé Edward.

Rosalie sautilla de joie en ouvrant la porte à Bella et Emmett.

Sur le seuil de la porte, ce dernier sourit en voyant Rosalie, ses yeux bleus brillants.

« Bella, Emmett ! Quelle joie que vous soyez venus ! »

Ce dernier était très content de cette preuve d'affection et il lui répondit chaleureusement.

La blonde fit une accolade à Emmett qui devint nerveux à cause de cette proximité.

Pour la jumelle d'Edward, ce fut impossible de passer outre le parfum exquis qu'Emmett dégageait. L'odeur suave la fit rester un peu plus longtemps dans les bras musclés de son nouvel ami.

Ils attendait tous qu'Edward arrive, il ne manquait plus que lui pour le dîner.

« Tu es sûr qu'il sera bientôt là ? » , demanda Esmé en réchauffant le repas.

« Oui, ma chérie, il ne va pas tarder à arriver » , sourit Carlisle.

Comme prévu, Edward ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir Bella et Emmett sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu viens, mon fils, ou tu restes là ? » , sourit légèrement Esme.

« Comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui ? » , questionna Carlisle espérant que le nouveau psychologue lui ait plu.

Edward se battait intérieurement pour savoir s'il répondait ou non, mais par la suite, il se dit que ce serait malpoli de ne pas le faire. Il se sentait gêné de voir tout le monde le regarder, attendant avec impatience sa réponse.

En voyant son frère, là, debout, si nerveux, Rosalie décida de parler d'autres choses avec Bella afin qu'ils cessent de river ses yeux sur lui.

« B-bien » , se contenta-t-il de répondre tout en laissant sa veste sur le canapé.

Il salua Emmett et Bella, en essayant de contrôler son bégaiement.

Esmé, impatiente de commencer à servir le dîner et de montrer ses talents culinaires aux invités, leur demanda de s'asseoir.

Une fois que tout fut en ordre, ils s'assirent pour commencer le repas.

Carlisle les remercia à de nombreuses reprises pour leur bienveillance envers Edward et leur dit qu'ils pourraient venir à la maison quand ils le souhaitaient.

Bella et Emmett se sentirent très amusés et heureux d'avoir pu partager avec cette famille.

Quand il fut tard, Esme demanda à Edward qu'il dise au revoir à ses nouveaux amis.

« Merci pour tout, Monsieur et Madame Cullen » , sourit Bella avant de prendre congé.

« De rien, ma chérie, vous êtes les bienvenus » , fit Esme en l'embrassant.

Emmett aussi les remercia pour leur hospitalité et ils partirent.

Rosalie décida d'accompagner son frère, pour lui parler à son retour.

« Rose, tes parents sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre » , sourit Bella alors qu'elle montait dans la Volvo.

« C'est parce que vous vous êtes très bien comportés envers nous » , expliqua Rose.

Avant de monter dans la voiture, Emmett demanda à Rose de se rapprocher.

« R- Rosalie » , l'interpella-t-il pour attirer son attention.

La jumelle d'Edward s'approcha de lui.

« J'ai deux tickets de cinéma, je serais ravi de les partager avec toi » , sourit-il, l'air nerveux.

Rosa sentit que son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle préférait en parler à Edward, peut-être que cela l'aiderait un peu plus, bien qu'Alice râlerait si elle ne donnait pas de réponse.

« J'en serai enchantée, mais pour quel jour ? », répondit-elle essayant de retarder la réponse.

« Le week-end prochain, puisque celui-ci est réservé au bal, j'ai décidé de reporté au week-end suivant » , sourit-il.

« Que penses-tu de Lundi ? » , sourit-elle en rougissant.

La réponse semblait satisfaire Emmett qui tenait en compte le fait qu'elle ait toujours refusé un rendez-vous.

« Bien sûr, je vais attendre » , sourit-il alors qu'il montait dans la voiture.

Edward alluma le moteur de la Volvo et Bella le guida car il ne savait pas où le professeur Dywer vivait.

Edward sortit rapidement de la voiture et ouvrit la porte à Bella.

« Merci » , le remercia-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

Elle se sentait flattée par son geste, bien qu'il en faisait de même avec Rosalie, elle ne le prit donc pas comme un signe.

« I-il ne-n'y-y a p-pas d-de q-quo-quoi » , répondit-il avec difficulté sans la regarder dans les yeux.

Après s'être assuré qu'ils soient rentrés chez eux, Edward partit.

« Eddie » , sourit Rosalie avec tendresse.

« D-dis moi, Rose », fit Edward sans détourner les yeux de la route.

« Emmett m'a invité à sortir et je ne lui ai pas encore répondu. Il te fait bonne impression ? »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en demandant à son jumeau ce qu'il pensait d'Emmett.

« C-c'est un g-garç-on b-bien, je cr-crois q-que t-tu dev-vr-vrais lui d-di-i-re oui » , sourit Edward.

Rosalie sauta de son siège et serra son frère dans ses bras.

Edward dût tenir fermement son volant car il sortait presque de la route.

« Pardon » , fit la blonde, excitée.

.

Les jours se succédèrent et Edward demanda à Rosa de l'accompagner aux séances avec son psychologue et il lui expliqua qu'il devait amener trois personnes avec lui.

Sa soeur lui suggéra de proposer à Alice et Angela.

En sortant de cours de mathématiques, Edward demanda aux filles.

« Bien sûr », sourit Alice. « Il n'y a pas de problèmes. »

« M-Merci », lui répondit-il, sincère. « Et to-toii ? » , fit-il en s'adressant à Angela.

« Bien sûr, préviens-moi juste pour le jour et je serai prête » , répondit l'amie de Rosalie.

Edward leur en était reconnaissant et il leur expliqua que la prochaine séance serait le lendemain dans l'après-midi.

Bella avait deux heures de temps libre, elle décida alors d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Emmett avait décidé de s'inscrire à un cours qu'il partagerait avec Rosalie, il était donc occupé pendant ces heures.

Edward s'était avancé sur son cours, il rejoignit donc son éternelle cachette, à la bibliothèque.

Il fut surpris de voir la brunette, assise, en train de lire un livre. Il essaya de passer inaperçu en évitant de lui parler, mais ce fut impossible parce qu'elle le salua au loin.

Bella, qui crevait d'envie de partager avec Edward, lui demanda de s'asseoir avec elle. Elle était heureuse de voir le frère de son amie s'asseoir sur la chaise, en face d'elle.

« Bonjour », sourit Bella.

Edward eut l'impression que sa langue se nouer et il baissa les yeux.

« B-bon-bon-j-jour. »

Il n'avait jamais fait autant d'efforts pour parler, alors il évita de la regarder.

« Tu n'as pas cours ? » , lui sourit-elle, impatiente d'obtenir une réponse de cette voix au son agréable.

Edward entendit quelques chuchotements derrière son dos, il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Derrière, se trouvait Tyler en train de faire des grimaces.

« C-ça v-va, DJ C-Cu-Cu-ullen ? » , le nargua ce dernier.

Edward essaya de se calmer, car il savait pertinemment qu'il était dans une bibliothèque, il se retourna et regarda, l'air embarrassé, Bella puis baissa les yeux sans regarder le visage de la jeune fille.

« Tyler » , murmura Bella alors que le jeune homme se retournait pour partir.

En entendant la voix de Bella, ce dernier s'arrêta et retourna à sa place.

« Dis-moi » , chuchota-t-il en s'approchant du bord de la table.

Edward fut déçu de voir l'amie de sa sœur parler à l'un de ses tyrans.

« Bonne blague, bien que je sache pas s'il existe une blague pour montrer ta stupidité, mais à ce que je constate, cela relève de l'impossible, tu devrais te sentir mal de partager le même oxygène avec des personnes intelligentes telles qu'Edward et moi » , cracha Bella, furibonde.

C'était injuste de l'insulter pour un défaut qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

Edward était choqué de voir que la jeune fille l'avait fortement réprimandé comme sa sœur l'aurait fait et il se sentit mal en voyant que les autres parlaient de lui, alors qu'ils ne disaient rien chaque fois qu'il était agressé.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait se défendre sans être de nouveau réprimandé.

Sur ce, Tyler partit sans piper mot. Bella se sentait satisfaite de lui avoir donné une leçon et regarda le timide jeune homme qui fixait le sol.

« Tu vas bien ? » , lui demanda-t-elle.

Edward ne voulut lui répondre, dans cette situation, il était incapable de prononcer un mot.

Bella se sentit frustrée puis elle essaya de poursuivre sa lecture.

Voyant qu'elle avait cessé d'insister, Edward prit son cahier et commença à faire des exercices.

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur sa lecture sans penser à ce qu'elle aurait ressenti si on l'avait traitée ainsi et elle comprit le silence d'Edward :il avait peur d'être gêné.

Bella sortit son cahier et arracha une page.

Edward fronça les sourcils en entendant le son, mais il continua sa tâche.

Puis il sentit une légère pression sur sa main sur laquelle il posait sa tête.

Il leva les yeux et vit que Bella tenait une feuille.

Il la prit et déplia le papier.

.

 _Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler et je comprends, cela doit être dur d'affronter les moqueries de quelques êtres stupides. Mais je veux te parler, je veux être ton amie, s'il te plait si tu ne souhaites pas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, écris-le, ce sera notre secret._

 _Réponds, s'il te plait._

 _Bella._

.

Edward leva les yeux et vit le regard plein de tendresse de Bella qui scrutait le sien.

Elle voulait savoir s'il acceptait sa proposition. Nerveuse, elle baissa les yeux et fit semblant de lire.

Edward réalisa que cela comptait autant pour lui que pour elle, ainsi il décida de lui répondre.

.

 _Merci de m'avoir simplifié les choses. C'est la première fois que je fais ça et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait avant ; tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'embrouiller avec Tyler, ce genre de personne ne comprend rien. Je me sens également mal de ne pas avoir pu me défendre, évite donc d'y faire attention._

 _Ed._

.

Sa main tremblante tendit la note à Bella, qui attendait la réponse sans avoir lu une seule ligne de ce qu'elle avait devant elle.

Elle déplia le papier et le lut avec un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Edward pensa à quel point elle était belle quand elle souriait et il essaya de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Mais il n'y parvint pas, Bella avait déjà rédigé sa réponse.

.

 _Je te remercie de me parler, Rosalie et toi, vous êtes les seuls amis qu'Emmett et moi, nous avons eus et nous sommes heureux de pouvoir partager avec vous, bien que tu t'écartes sans cesse du groupe._

 _Bella._

.

Elle lui rendit le papier, Edward le lut et écrit une réponse rapidement.

Et ils passèrent tout leur temps à s'écrire jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner et ils rejoignirent leurs amis.

« Peu importe qu'à présent, tu ne me répondes pas », sourit Bella alors qu'il marchaient vers le self. « Et bien que je fais un monologue, tu peux hocher la tête pour dire oui ou non, si je te pose une question, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête.

Pour lui, il n'était même pas possible de répondre par un seul oui à la fille qu'il avait devant lui, puisque cette petite monosyllabe se verrait déformée et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bégayer.

« Bien, alors je voudrais te poser une question » , sourit Bella. « Est-ce que tu m'accompagnerais au cinéma ? Emmett a invité ta soeur, mais il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas la gêner en sortant que tous les deux et il préfère y aller entre amis, à quatre », expliqua-t-elle.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était la première fois qu'il sortait au ciné avec quelqu'un d'autre que Rosalie ou ses parents.

« O-Oui », osa-t-il dire.

Le cœur de Bella s'emballa en entendant la réponse audible d'Edward.

« Merci, je continue mes questions », poursuivit-elle. « Vas-tu au bal ? »

Edward secoua la tête négativement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcil puisque cela signifiait qu'il devait s'expliquer avec des mots.

« La fille que tu veux inviter ne te parle pas ? » , dit-elle, anxieuse.

Edward fit non.

« Elle a dit non ? », insista-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête négativement à nouveau.

« Tu n'as personne à qui demander ? » , demanda Bella à court d'options.

Edward confirma.

« Tu peux y aller avec Rosalie, j'irai avec Emmett », sourit-elle.

Le jeune homme y réfléchit ; peut-être qu'il pourrait y aller avec sa sœur.

Ils se réunirent dans le self et, tous, l'air enjoué, parlèrent de ce qu'ils feraient pour le bal.

Edward avait remis ses écouteurs et il se retira de la conversation.

« Bella » , appela Rosalie.

Celle-ci la regarda alors qu'elle ouvrait son jus de fruit.

« Alice, Angela et moi, nous serons chez moi cet après-midi, nous allons voir un film. Tu veux venir ? »

Bella acquieça, contente de retourner dans la maison des Cullen.

« Emmett ? », demanda Rose.

« Je ne peux pas venir, je dois rester pour aider ma mère pour changer des choses ; mais Bella viendra, j'aurais une autre opportunité » , sourit-il.

Emmett devait vraiment refuser, mais il aurait une autre occasion ; sa véritable intention, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas mettre la pression sur Rosalie.

Dans l'après-midi, Rosalie et Alice se préparaient tandis qu'Angela et Bella allaient arriver.

Ils avaient disposé une petite table dans la salle télé, une pièce que Carlisle avait préparé juste pour regarder des films.

Sur la petite table, il y avait de tout, des croustilles, des biscuits, des boissons, parmi d'autres.

« On regarde quel film ? », sourit Alice.

« Je ne sais pas, nous le choisirons ensemble » , sourit-elle.

« Alors, attendons que les filles arrivent. »

Le téléphone portable d'Alice sonna.

Celle-ci répondit rapidement en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Angela.

La jeune fille devait rester auprès de sa mère, qui était très malade, pour la soigner et elle ne pouvait pas venir. Elle se plaignit au téléphone et lui présenta de multiples excuses en affirmant qu'elle pourrait venir pour une autre occasion.

Edward était dans une pièce voisine.

Il jouait du piano, aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas cours, mais il avait décidé de se relaxer en créant une nouvelle mélodie, pour la première fois il voulait ajouter une note, il ne savait pas quoi écrire ; ainsi il décida de commencer par jouer des morceaux qu'il aimait, tout en réfléchissant aux notes.

Bientôt, Bella arriva, Emmett l'avait amenée puis il était retourné chez lui.

Rosalie se sentait un peu triste de voir qu'il ne restait pas, mais elle avait entendu qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire.

Les trois filles commencèrent à chercher un film parmi les collections de Carlisle et d'Edward.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elles décident de voir _Means Girls_ , dans lequel jouaient Rachel Adams et Lindsay Lohan.

Elles regardèrent le film et Bella s'identifia à Cady qui allait à des cours particuliers. Mais elle sentit aussi que c'était en partie ce qui arrivait à Edward, on voyait de la discrimination partout.

A la moitié du film, Bella leur demanda si elle pouvait aller dans la salle de bain. Rosalie mit le film sur pause et lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Toutes seules, Alice et Rose commencèrent à parler.

« J'apprécie Bella », sourit Alice.

« Elle est si naturelle et sympathique, c'est très agréable » , lui répondit Rose, joyeuse.

« C'est génial qu'elle ait décidé de passer une journée avec nous » , ajouta Alice.

Bella entendit une voix mélodieuse qui se joignait aux notes d'un piano. Elle s'arrêta pour écouter la voix qui chantait cette jolie chanson. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Elle en eut le souffle coupé en constatant qu'Edward ne bégayait pas.

Elle ferma rapidement et sans faire de bruit, elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward la prenne pour une intrus, elle voulait gagner sa confiance.

Elle retourna dans la salle télé.

« Rose, je n'ai pas trouvé ta salle de bain, je suis trop maladroite et il y a beaucoup de portes » , reconnut Bella.

Elle prit son sac et Rose lui indiqua la porte.

« Merci » , fit-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi », lui dit gaiement Rosalie.

Dans la salle de bain, Bella écrivit quelques lignes destinées à Edward.

.

 _Je sais que cela peut paraître indiscret mais j'allais à la salle de bain quand je t'ai entendu chanter. Tu chantes divinement bien, tu devrais chanter au lieu de parler. Toutes mes excuses si j'ai été trop indiscrète, je comprendrais si tu es gêné._

 _Prends soin de toi, dans l'espoir de te voir bientôt._

 _Bella_

.

Elle plia le papier et le glissa sous la porte, espérant qu'Edward le remarquât avant de partir.

Après cela, elle s'assit près des filles pour finir le film.

 **.oOo.**

 **Toutes mes excuses pour le retard.**

 **Depuis la canicule, je n'ai plus d'électricité, plus internet, plus rien. Je publie ce chapitre de chez une amie. Espérons que ce problème soit vite réglé...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **En tout cas, merci pour votre accueil avec des reviews tout aussi enthousiastes ! :)**

 **Espérons que cet Edward panse nos coeurs!**


	4. Nervios e insomnio

**Disclaimer:** **Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à** _ **ManneVanNecker**_ **à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). Le monde de Stephenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa soeur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre IV :

 **Nervosités et insomnies**

 **.**

Inspiré, Edward écrivait sur le cahier chaque note qui lui venait à l'esprit. Sa création prenait forme et cela lui plaisait, bien que ses notes manquaient de paroles pour cette merveilleuse composition, il savait que, bientôt, le moment arriverait où il les écrirait.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans la petite salle d'études, mais il se sentait bien, tout seul, en voyant qu'il manquait juste quelques détails à son oeuvre afin que la chanson soit achevée.

Il se leva et rangea quelques partitions et en sortant, il vérifia que tout était parfaitement rangé. Il détestait ne pas trouver ses affaires et devoir éparpiller plus que nécessaire pour les trouver ; ainsi, il rangeait chaque livre et chaque dossier à l'étagère appropriée.

En sortant, il vit que tout était rangé et ferma la porte, mais celle-ci était coincée par quelque chose qui l'empêchait de se fermer correctement. Il regarda par terre et se rendit compte qu'un papier se trouvait entre la porte et le tapis.

Il ramassa l'objet et le déplia soigneusement.

.

 _Je sais que cela peut paraître indiscret mais j'allais à la salle de bain quand je t'ai entendu chanter. Tu chantes divinement bien, tu devrais chanter au lieu de parler. Toutes mes excuses si j'ai été trop indiscrète, je comprendrais si tu es gêné._

 _Prends soin de toi, dans l'espoir de te voir bientôt._

 _Bella_

.

Il sentit ses joues rougir à un tel point qu'elles étaient chaudes.

« Edward, que fais-tu debout dans le couloir à cette heure -là ? », protesta avec douceur sa mère.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. La peur que lui avait fait sa mère était injustifiée, mais...pourquoi cette rougeur aux joues?

Il leva les yeux vers sa mère et lui sourit, l'air confus.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » dit-il, confus.

« L'heure d'aller au lit, tu as école demain et je ne veux pas me battre avec vous pour que vous vous leviez » , sourit-elle.

Elle embrasse son petit Edward sur le front et partit rejoindre son époux, qui, étonnamment, se trouvait déjà dans le lit.

Carlisle avait eu une journée surchargée, remplie d'interventions chirurgicales et entre autres des interventions dans les couloirs. Il était épuisé et avait décidé de se coucher tôt.

Edward fut surpris en constatant qu'il était resté sept heures à jouer du piano et ne s'était pas rendu compte de la progression des aiguilles sur l'horloge.

Cette nuit-là, Rosalie reçut un message alors qu'elle dormait. Elle se mit en colère en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Alice qui interrompait son sommeil.

A tâtons, elle chercha sa lampe de chevet et trouva son téléphone.

Non sans difficultés, elle ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouie par la lumière du téléphone.

 _._

 _._

 _Bonjour Rose, je suis désolée pour l'heure...je ne pouvais pas dormir sans savoir...tu veux aller au bal avec moi?_

 _Bisous et bonne nuit,_

 _Em._

 _._

 _._

Ce message qui, au début, la dérangeait, l'arracha de son sommeil et provoqua une émotion étrange qui la fit bondir du lit.

Sans être trop somnolente, elle se dirigea la salle de bain et y trouva Edward debout, au pied de la porte.

« Insomnie ? » , fit-elle à son jumeau.

« Je crois...j-je ne s-sais p-pas p-p-pour-r-qu-quoi », répondit-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Si tu continues à faire ça, tu vas terminer avec une conjonctivite » , l'avertit-elle en souriant.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, la pâleur de son visage l'effraya.

Elle sortit, dans le but de se recoucher, mais elle vit son frère toujours au même endroit.

« Viens », elle lui prit la main et descendit avec lui les escaliers.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? », fit Edward, toujours épuisé, en fronçant les sourcils

Rosalie ne lui répondit pas et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

Edward fut vexé par ce silence, mais il n'insista pas.

La blonde sortit le lait du réfrigérateur et en versa dans une tasse pour le chauffer au micro ondes. Elle regarda comment son frère l'observait avec un sourire.

Celui-ci changea d'humeur quand il comprit ce qu'elle faisait.

Rose râpa le zeste d'une orange et la mit dans le lait tiède, y plaça deux sucres comme son frère aimait et lui tendit.

« Merci » , dit-il pendant que Rose s'installa à côté de lui.

« De rien, tu le faisais toujours quand j'avais peur de l'armoire, tu te souviens ? » , sourit-elle.

Edward approuva en silence, il but le lait tiède.

« Edward, je dois te raconter quelque chose. » , sourit sa sœur, son visage angélique.

Edward craignit qu'elle ait cassé ou peut-être perdu quelque chose.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » , il regarda, l'air sérieux.

Rosalie se sentit offensée par la méfiance de son frère et elle lui donna un petit coup sur le bras.

« Ed! C'est seulement Emmett qui m'a envoyé un message pour me demander d'être sa cavalière au bal de demain », sourit-elle.

Edward éprouva sincèrement de la joie pour elle, bien qu'il se verrait, alors, obligé de rester à la maison.

« Ça me fait très plaisir » , sourit-il.

« Je parlerai avec lui afin que Bella y aille avec toi » , sourit-elle, heureuse, « pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé ? »

Edward roula des yeux. Pourquoi poser une telle question alors qu'il pouvait à peine adresser la parole à Bella?

« Je n-ne p-peux ni l-la r-reg-rega-r-rder, enc-enco-core m-moins l-lui p-par-parler », dit-il alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

« Essaye, je sais qu'elle acceptera avec joie, elle parait très proche de toi », lui chuchota-t-elle avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Elle paraissait proche de lui ? Vraiment ? Il y réfléchit avant de s'endormir.

Ce matin-là, Esmé sentit que ses enfants ne s'étaient pas encore levés. Elle regarda l'heure et s'inquiéta en voyant qu'il restait dix minutes avant le début des cours et il n'y avait pas encore de bruit. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Edward et le vit en train de dormir à poings fermés.

« Lève-toi, tu vas arriver en retard à l'école ! » , cria Esmé tout en allant vers la chambre de Rose.

« Lève-toi Rosalie ! » , hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait, désespérée, servir un rapide petit-déjeuner.

Celle-ci s'était endormie en regardant la télévision et elle était tant épuisée qu'elle n'avait pas senti son époux se lever du lit.

Elle prépara à la hâte le déjeuner à emporter.

Edward alla rapidement dans la salle de bain du premier étage, alors que Rosalie occupait l'autre.

Esmé riait en les voyant courir de l'une à l'autre.

Pour Rose, ce fut un miracle de s'habiller et de se doucher en quinze minutes ; sur le trajet, elle pourrait certainement s maquiller un peu, seulement légèrement, ses joues pâmes.

Edward embrassa sa mère et partit en courant pour sortir la Volvo.

Rosalie reçut leur petit-déjeuner et le goûter alors qu'elle sortait de la maison.

« Fais attention en conduisant ! » , cria sa mère depuis la maison.

Esme savait que son frère accélérait trop chaque fois qu'il conduisait, elle ne voulait pas imaginer à quel point il ferait attention maintenant qu'il allait être en retard.

Tous les deux remercièrent le fait que le professeur ne soit pas encore arrivé dans la classe et ils s'assirent à leurs places respectives.

« Edward », un chuchotement se fit entendre.

Il se retourna et vit Emmett, il le salua.

« Donne-le à ta sœur » , sourit-il.

C'était un papier plié, il se rappela aussitôt le papier laissé par Bella.

Elle avait mal dormi, elle était épuisée par le remue-ménage à la maison et elle avait veillé longtemps en pendant à ce que pourrait dire ou penser Edward à propos du mot.

Rosalie déplia le papier sans trop faire de bruit et lut le contenu.

 _._

 _._

 _Es-tu décidée à me répondre? Je sais que tu iras avec ton frère et je pense que Bella pourrait y accompagner Edward, les deux semblent bien s'entendre…_

 _Tu es superbe aujourd'hui._

 _Em._

 _._

 _._

Rosalie rougit en lisant les dernières lignes et fut étonné de constater qu'Emmett aussi pensait que leurs frères et sœurs pourraient y aller ensemble.

Elle écrivit de sa plus belle écriture, qui, était à coup sûr très belle et lui envoya.

Cela attisa légèrement la curiosité d'Alice qui essaya de lire ce que son amie écrivait, mais la blonde cachait tout avec ses longs cheveux et ainsi, elle évitait que sa camarade la gène.

Pour tous, les heures de cours défilèrent rapidement, personne ne fut attentif aux cours, tout le monde parlait du bal de promo qui aurait lieu la nuit et des futurs couples qui s'y formeraient.

Edward essaya de s'armer de courage pour parler à Bella, bien qu'il soit incapable de lui écrire une note et de le lui demander d'une quelconque manière.

A l'heure du repas, Edward et Bella étaient particulièrement silencieux, aucun des deux n'émit un quelconque commentaire.

Ben, un garçon timide d'une autre classe s'approcha de la table.

Ce fut une surprise pour tous qu'une personne fréquente cette zone du self, plus surprenant encore car Edward était assis avec eux.

« A-Angela », interpella-t-il la brune pour attirer son attention.

« Bonjour, Ben », sourit-elle en le voyant.

« B-bonjour », lui répondit-il, l'air apeuré.

« Tu viens pour le cours d'espagnol. »

« Non, je voulais savoir… tu m'accompagnes au bal ? » , lui dit-il rapidement.

Pour Angela, il s'agissait d'un bon ami, et malgré le fait qu'elle espérait qu'Edward lui propose, elle ne refusa pas et accepta avec un grand sourire.

C'était une fille très gentille avec un grand cœur ; enchantée, elle accepta, faisant l'objet des moqueries d'Alice.

« Tu y vas avec qui ? » , lui demanda Angela face au silence de son amie sur son cavalier.

Alice fronça des sourcils ; son cavalier devait rester secret, bien que cela ne la gênait pas de partager avec ses amis, mais c'était dérangeant d'avoir à expliquer la manière dont elle l'avait rencontré, ou la manière dont ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

« Tu sais avec qui j'irai, Angela. »

« Mais Bella ne le sait pas. » , insista Rosa.

« Si tu te sens gênée, alors ne le dis pas » , la rassura Bella en la libérant d'un poids.

« Bien, je vais vous le dire, mais pas de critiques, okay ? » , prévint-elle.

Toute la tablée acquiesça.

« C'est le psychologue de mon père et, curieusement Rosalie et Edward le connaissent », avoua-t-elle, les joues rouges, avec un sourire.

Pour Rosalie, c'était étrange de voir son amie dans cet état ; ce n'était pas une nouvelle que le psychologue de son père lui plaisait, mais personne ne pensait que c'était une relation sérieuse, du moins jusqu'à ce que Jasper Whitlock acceptât de venir avec elle à la fête que donnait l'école.

Edward fut plus surpris encore. Son médecin n'était pas vieux, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, mais Alice avait dix-sept ans , c'était illégal. Cela pouvait entraîner de graves conséquences.

« Nous sommes seulement amis, c'est un adulte et un jour où je l'ai rencontré, nous nous sommes assis pour parler et ensuite je l'ai accompagné pour choisir quelques chemises » , sourit-elle, encore rouge.

Edward n'émit aucune critique au sujet de la relation naissante et se mit à réfléchir à la manière dont il inviterait Bella.

Une fois la journée à l'école achevée, Bella ne lui parlait toujours pas, craignant qu'Edward soit gêné par le mot de la veille.

« B-B-B-Bella » , bafouilla-il en la rejoignant tandis qu'elle filait en direction de la bibliothèque.

« Edward » , sourit-elle, nerveuse, « tu as reçu mon mot ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça en silence.

« Excuse-moi si j'ai été grossière, mais j'ai apprécié t'entendre et j'avais besoin de te le dire » , sourit-elle, nerveuse.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans son esprit chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui, mais c'était clair qu'Edward était une personne spéciale pour elle, ce n'était pas comme quand quelqu'un regardait son frère, ce n'était clairement pas ainsi, mais ce n'était pas non plus son ami….peut-être qu'elle l'aimait ?

Elle ne rejeta pas la possibilité mais elle était persuadée qu'il ne pensait pas la même chose d'elle.

« N-ne- t-te s-sens p-pa-pas m-mal, ce-cela m-m'a f-fait p-pl-plais-sir d-de l-la li-r-re.« , il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et avant de le regretter, il fit maladroitement sa déclaration : « Accep-p-t-ter-rais-tu d-de v-ven-nir au b-bal av-vec m-moi ? », bégaya-t-il excessivement.

Le fait qu'Edward s'efforce de lui demander à voix haute plutôt que par écrit fit plaisir à Bella.

« Bien sûr, sourit-elle, Je t'avoue que j'espérais que tu le fasses. »

Ils marchèrent tout deux, nerveux et embarrassés par leur attitude si maladroite, qu'au moment où ils se parlèrent, ils le firent en même temps :

« A-A qu-quelle heu-heur-re, j-je p-pas-se te ch-cher-cher-cher ? »

« Peut-être à huit heures, ce serait bien. » , sourit-elle.

Tout deux avait parlé en même temps. Le silence régna de nouveau.

Cette après-midi-là, Rosalie ne resta pas tranquille ne serait-ce qu'un moment. Elle avait la tenue parfaite, celle que sans doute beaucoup de jeunes filles désiraient.

Un vert chatoyant sur une belle robe et une rose du côté gauche au niveau de la hanche.

La couleur lui seyait sans nul doute à merveille.

Edward, de son côté, arrangeait son costume et se coiffa.

« Tu es magnifique » , sourit son frère en la voyant radieuse.

« Merci, toi tu es divin, peut-être que je vais regretter et annuler mon rendez-vous avec Emmett pour marcher à tes côtés » , elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Carlisle était dans le salon, à les attendre pour leur donner quelques conseils.

« Rosalie, Edward, venez par ici » , les interpella-t-il.

Les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers lui. Ils savaient déjà ce qu'il allait dire, mais encore une fois, ils ne dirent rien.

« Je veux que vous fassiez attention, si quelque chose arrive, vous nous appelez, maman ou moi, nous ne tarderons pas à venir vous chercher, dit-il inquiet. Edward, prends soin de ta sœur et toi, Rosalie, pareil. »

« Ça ira » , il embrassa le front de sa jumelle.

Ce dernier devait aller chercher Bella, pendant qu'Emmett viendrait la chercher.

Bella était une boule de nerfs à vif, elle avait perdu son portable et elle avait beau appeler le numéro elle ne le trouvait pas. Elle se souvint ensuite qu'elle l'avait mis en silencieux.

Emmett le lui rendit avant de sortir en voyant qu'il se trouvait sur l'étagère de la salle de bain.

« J'y vais » , cria-t-il depuis la porte.

« A tout à l'heure », répondit Bella.

Renée souffrait d'une terrible migraine et ne répondit pas.

Il était vraiment nerveux, aller chercher Rosalie était pour lui un rêve...c'était la seule fille qui l'intéressait vraiment et au final, il avait réussit à obtenir un rendez-vous... pour sûr, il ne le raterait pas.

Bella trouva son téléphone et descendit.

Elle portait une jolie robe courte de couleur violette avec un reflet brillant et des paillettes au niveau du corset.

Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et marchait en long et en large comme un chat en cage.

Il appuya sur la sonnette et sentit le stress monter.

« Bonjour », sourit Bella en le voyant.

Edward s'immobilisa. Elle portait une belle couleur qui faisait ressortir sa peau et sa tenue seyait parfaitement à son corps.

« B-bonjour » , dit-il maladroitement.

« On y va? », sourit Bella.

Edward l'invita à le prendre par le bras et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la Volvo, Edward lui ouvrit et il ferma la porte deux fois, quand il monta et quand ils arrivèrent à l'école.

« Tu sais quoi ? » lui fit-elle quand ils arrivèrent presque dans la salle. « J'ai une idée brillante. »

Edward sourit en la voyant si enthousiaste.

« Laq-quelle ? » , bafouilla-t-il.

« Tu as amené ton portable ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de me parler mais nous n'avons qu'à nous envoyer des sms, proposa-t-elle, tout sourire.

L'idée ne gêna pas Edward,

« B-bien » , chuchota-t-il.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et les regards se posèrent sur eux.

Beaucoup se demandaient comment Edward avait pu inviter la nouvelle. Les filles se demandaient comment Bella avait oser venir avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard et il se joignirent au groupe dans lequel se trouvaient Angela et Ben. Alice n'était pas encore arrivée avec son rendez-vous.

« La salle est magnifique« , admira Bella.

« L-les f-filles l'ont p-p-r-pr-par-rée« , bafouilla Edward.

Cela l'importait peu qu'il bégaye autant, peut-être que l'écouter changeait les choses.

Les jeunes gens, épuisés d'attendre Alice, partirent sur la piste de danse.

Edward prit Bella par la taille et l'approcha plus de son corps.

Ils se mouvaient au rythme lent de la musique, tandis que Bella appuyait sa tête contre la poitrine du jeune homme.

« C'est la première fois que je vais à un bal« , expliqua-t-elle, toujours appuyé contre lui.

Edward sourit.

Pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il dansait avec un fille qui n'appartenait pas à sa famille.

Bella se sentait bien contre la poitrine d'Edward, notamment parce qu'elle pouvait entendre le battement rapide de son cœur.

Pourquoi était-il si désespéré? Pourquoi son rythme cardiaque augmentait? Était-il nerveux en lui parlant? Était-il gêné par ce rapprochement?

Cela l'intriguait vraiment.

 **.oOo.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long, je l'aurais fini d'ici deux semaines selon moi (je touche du bois, ce sont les vacances!). L'auteur avait tardé à publier à cause du tremblement de terre qui avait affecté son pays (le Chilie.)**

 **Merci pour toutes les personnes qui mettent en favori et en follow et pour les reviews! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir autant d'engouement !**


	5. Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer:** **Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à** _ **ManneVanNecker**_ **à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). Le monde de Stephenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa soeur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre V :

 **Découvertes**

 **.**

Bella se détendit tout en écoutant de la musique apaisante, elle essayait de ne pas penser à des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens. Il lui était impossible de penser qu'Edward l'avait remarqué ... c'était un homme blessé par toutes les filles qui l'entouraient, il était impossible qu'il puisse la voir plus que comme la simple amie de sa sœur.

.

Alice était nerveuse, Jasper n'était pas encore venu la chercher et son retard était énorme. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui avait posé un lapin ... pas de cette manière.

On sonna à la porte et elle courut dans les escaliers.

« Alice », sourit Jasper.

« Oh ! Tu es venu », lui répondit-elle avec une once de mépris.

Il voulait expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il ne voulait pas ruiner sa nuit, du moins pas maintenant, après tout, tôt ou tard elle saurait ce qui était arrivé dans son bureau.

« Pardonne-moi pour ce gros retard, mais je pense qu'il est temps d'aller, non ? ». Il sourit tout en essayant d'apaiser le visage en colère de la jeune fille.

Alice se contenta de cette réponse dépitante, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit ; mais s'il voulait sortir avec elle, être à l'heure était le minimum.

Ils montèrent dans la décapotable de Jasper et elle ne fit que regarder la route. Durant tout le chemin, elle essaya contrôler sa colère, mais c'était impossible.

« Mets ta ceinture », lui demanda-t-il en voyant un patrouille qui le fit s'arrêter.

Rapidement, Alice s'exécuta.

Il se mit sur le côté comme le lui avait demandé le policier et, en restant très calme, il commença à prendre ses documents.

« Bonsoir », salua froidement le policier.

« Bonsoir », répondit Jasper tout en tendant ses documents officiels.

Il se dirigea à l'arrière de la voiture et la passa au peigne fin.

Constatant que tout était en ordre, il retourna les voir.

« Où allez-vous ? », demanda-t-il en voyant Alice.

« Au lycée de Forks, il y a un bal. » Il maintint un ton calme dans sa réponse.

Alice était silencieuse, fixant ses mains qui n'arrêtaient pas de trembler sur sa jupe.

« Mademoiselle. », l'interpella le policier pour attirer son attention.

Elle leva la tête.

« Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me tendre votre carte d'identité ? »

Alice trembla, essayant de rester calme, elle prit dans son petit portefeuille le document où figurer le fait qu'elle était mineure et donc accompagnée d'un homme plus âgé qui n'était pas un de ses parents ; pire encore, son père ne savait même pas qu'elle sortait avec son psychologue ... Mon Dieu ! C'était une folie, pensa-t-elle.

L'officier vit la date de naissance d'Alice, la fille n'avait seulement que dix-sept ans.

« Etes-vous un parent de la jeune fille ? », demanda-t-il au chauffeur.

Jasper prit une profonde inspiration, cela n'arrivait qu'à lui.

« Pas officiellement, mais son père ne sait que depuis aujourd'hui que je sors avec elle , si vous le souhaitez , vous pouvez l'appeler », lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant son portable.

L'officier opina.

« Ne vous dérangez pas, vous pouvez continuer. »

Il lui remit les documents.

Jasper commença à démarrer en silence.

« Joli mensonge », rit Alice, mais le fait qu'il puisse mentir aussi aisément ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, qui sait peut-être lui mentait-il aussi.

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge. », répondit-il fermement. « Ton père sait que nous sortons ensemble. »

Dans la voiture, un silence de tombe s'installa.

« Quoi?! Es-tu fou ? », cria-t-elle désespérément.

« Non, il est venu et je ne sais comment, nous avons débattu à ce sujet pendant longtemps et il a fini par l'accepter. Ainsi, il a arrêté de voir cette affaire me concernant d'un point de vue éthique », expliqua-t-il sans la regarder.

« Arrête cette voiture immédiatement », hurla-t-elle en colère.

Jasper s'approcha de nouveau. Ils sortirent de la voiture.

« Alice, s'il te plait » , fit-il en lui prenant doucement le bras.

Elle refusa qu'il la touche.

« Jasper, comment tu as pu le dire dire à mon père sans même me consulter ? », fit-elle remarquer, anéantie.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il est venu à mon bureau et a exigé des explications », lui expliqua-t-il en essayant de rester consciencieux.

« Et comment pouvait-il savoir si personne ne le savait ? », vociféra-t-elle.

« Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'une conversation MSN. », répondit-il, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est pour ça que tu as retardé le moment où tu allais me dire la vérité ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi », cria-t-elle, fâchée.

Cela ne la dérangeait pas de ne pas aller à ce fichu bal, désormais...son père savait qu'elle sortait avec son psychologue. Mon Dieu, c'était une bêtise !, se répéta-t-elle tel un leitmotiv.

Jasper ne comprenait pas la position de la jeune fille qui croisait ses bras devant lui. Face à cet acte inattendu et non planifié, il attrapa son bras, l'attira contre lui-même pour lui faire un doux baiser, c'était nécessaire pour calmer la jeune fille en colère.

Elle répondit sans réfléchir, sa colère se dissipait chaque fois que ses lèvres frôlaient celles de Jasper.

Finalement, elle se lova contre sa poitrine, cherchant pardon et acceptation. Jasper caressa son dos.

« On y va ? », lui dit-il calmement.

« D'accord », sourit la jeune fille.

.

Edward et Bella étaient assis, épuisés d'avoir dansé si longtemps et ils avaient décidé de prendre une courte pause pendant que Rosalie et Emmett dansaient encore sur la piste.

Nerveux, Ben tenait la main d'Angela pour quitter le gymnase. Bella remarqua la disparition de la jeune fille et sourit.

Assis à côté d'elle, Edward était nerveux, il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire ... après tout, ce qu'il avait tenté avait toujours fini en un échec cuisant.

« Ça va ? », demanda Bella en le voyant froncer des sourcils.

Il acquiesça la tête.

« On fait un tour ? », dit-elle, en lui offrant un plus beau sourire.

« D-d'accord », fit-elle, l'air toujours timide avec ses mains tremblantes.

Il lui offrit son bras et ils quittèrent la salle.

Elle ne savait pas précisément ce qu'elle faisait, elle voulait simplement être seule avec Edward, pour essayer d'éviter tous les regards de la salle qui gâchaient son envie d'être ici.

Ils s'assirent sur un petit banc entouré par les arbres.

« Merci d'être venu avec moi » dit-elle, nerveuse.

« J-je n-n'aur-rai p-pas r-ref-fus-sé d'êtr-re av-v-v-ec t-toi », chuchota-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Bella se demandait encore et encore ...Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur celle d'Edward. A ce contact, il se contracta.

Edward ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était très gentille avec lui et tendre et il avait hâte d'être son ami, comme il le désirait, mais alors, son cœur se serra en pensant qu'elle voulait juste que son amitié.

Jamais il n'avait vu une si belle fille à ses côtés, à l'exception de sa sœur, mais Bella ... Elle avait de beaux yeux qui reflétaient sa bonne âme et il aimait les observer de temps à autre, surtout quand elle ne le remarquait pas.

Il analysa, encore et encore ses sentiments, alors qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur la salle. Voulait-il qu'elle soit plus qu'une amie ?

Rosalie dansait avec Emmett, inattentive à toutes les conversations alentour. Elle était heureuse dans les bras de ce garçon costaud, qui autre que les muscles, possédait un cœur, elle appréciait cette proximité.

Emmett était déchiré entre le fait de l'inviter à sortir ou de rester dans la salle de bal. Il ne voulait pas faire preuve pas d'audace, il savait que Rose était une personne déterminée au caractère bien trempé.

« Rose », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle frémit au souffle chaud dans le lobe de son oreille.

« Oui », répondit-elle de la même manière.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? », sourit-il.

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être rapide, préférant plutôt continuer lentement, de manière à ne pas délaisser le côté romantique.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la table où les boissons étaient disposées.

Essayant d'être un peu plus attentif, Emmett l'y mena, une main dans le dos, et la guida pour empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer en collision avec elle sur la piste de danse.

Elle frissonna à ce contact, et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

Edward pensait encore à ses sentiments et se sentait maladroit face à son inactivité pour essayer de les montrer à Bella ... Même s'il savait qu'il était impossible qu'il convienne à une si belle fille, il espérait encore pouvoir un jour lui déclarer son amour...parce qu'il devait reconnaître ses sentiments. Personne ne l'avait approché en cherchant à le connaître et à l'apprécier, on n'avait essayé de trouver une façon plus convenable de lui parler, personne ne le regardait comme elle le faisait ... Edward pouvait sentir la douceur de Bella transparaitre à travers ses yeux ... Etait-ce du désir ou de la reconnaissance? Pour le moment, c'est ce qu'il se demandait.

Alors que Bella retira lentement sa main, elle gardait ses yeux rivés sur la salle.

Pour elle, Edward était quelqu'un d'étrangement important dans sa vie et bien qu'elle ne sache de quelle manière il y était arrivé à l'être, elle avait conscience que cela ne pourrait changer. C'était un garçon calme, tendre il ne ressemblait en rien à cet idiot de fiancé qui l'avait fait rêver avant de la quitter.

Edward, en sentant l'absence de la chaleur de la main de Bella, posa à nouveau sa main sur la sienne, un acte instinctif. Rouges, il se regardèrent l'un l'autre, et Edward plus nerveux que d'habitude, essaya de parler, puis préféra garder le silence.

« Tu allais dire quelque chose ? » , déclara timidement Bella.

Edward ne savait pas quoi dire ... Il voulait dire beaucoup de choses, mais le problème, c'était qu'il y en avait trop à dire ...

« Edward » Elle pressa doucement sa main... « Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi et que je suis à ton écoute. »

Ses yeux noisette le regardaient avec une telle tendresse qu'il fit un effort pour parler.

« C'est se-seu-seul-le-m-ment que t-tu es t-tr-très impo-portan-t-te p-pour m-moi. »

Il était très bouleversé : d'une part, il était heureux de lui déclarer combien elle était important pour lui, mais il avait honte de son manque d'aisance.

« Je le suis vraiment ? », répondit-elle aussitôt en rougissant en réalisant qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix.

Tout deux baissèrent les yeux. La timidité et la gêne firent place entre eux deux.

« O-oui », osa-t-il dire.

Deux coeurs battirent à l'unisson emballés par la nervosité.

« B-bel-bella, j-je ... »

« Ah vous êtes là », dit Rose. « Nous avons commencé sur le bingo, ce serait mieux que vous rentriez. »

Emmett sourit à sa sœur qui rougissant, il était sûr que quelque chose clochait avec le frère de Rosalie.

« Bella, ça va ? », précisa Emmett en souriant.

Elle remarqua le ton désagréable de son frère.

« Oui », répondit-elle froidement.

Tous les quatre, ils entrèrent dans le salon et furent surpris de constater qu'Alice s'y trouvait avec son rendez-vous.

« Vous ! », sourit-elle. « Enfin, nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle fit la bise à Rose puis Bella.

Jasper se raidit en voyant Edward, et alors, il réalisa que sa manière de le regarder n'était pas convenable et se rendit compte que c'était lui qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Edward ! Quel plaisir ! », l'interpella-t-il en essayant de paraître naturel.

« D-de m-même », sourit-il.

Tous, tranquillement, se dirigèrent vers leurs tables pour profiter de la soirée.

Bella perdait systématiquement, tandis que Rose se plaignait de sa malchance.

« Je suis malchanceux à ces jeux ! », se plaignit Emmett.

« Ne te plains pas, tu n'as jamais eu de chance », rit Bella pour qui ça allait parfois très bien.

« Si Silencieux ? », fit Rosa à Alice.

« Je suis concentrée sur les numéros », affirma-t-elle en souriant pendant que Jasper l'embrassait.

« Et toi, Edward ? », questionna Angela.

« I-il m'm'en man-qu-que d-deux », sourit-il.

Alice lui jeta un regard tout en feignant l'agacement.

« Il ne me manque que le premier », cria-t-elle.

Tout le monde rit, personne ne voulait voir Alice embarrassée.

« O 42 », prononça l'enseignant qui annonçait les numéros.

« Non ! », hurla Alice en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu ce nombre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien », elle embrassa Jasper sur le front.

« Edward l'a eu ! », cria Rose.

« I-il m-m'en man-qu-que en-co-co-re un », répondit-il.

Les deux numéros suivants ne correspondaient pas aux cartes d'Edward et d'Alice, les autres avaient abandonné en voyant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner.

« Dix dollars pour Alice », sourit Jasper en proposant un pari.

« Dix pour Edward », dit Rosalie.

« Dix pour aucune victoire », sourit Emmett.

Tout le monde le regardait, l'air grave.

« Comment ça pour aucune victoire ? », se plaignit Alice.

« Il existe une possibilité, pourquoi pas ? », plaisanta Ben.

« Dix pour Alice », parie Angela.

« Dix pour Edward », répondit Ben.

Ce pari surprit Rosa, elle savait qu'Angela avait toujours aimé son frère, plus maintenant ?

« Et ta petite sœur? », demanda Emmett.

« Dix pour Edward », sourit-elle timidement.

Ils continuèrent d'énoncer les chiffres. Edward et Alice ne montrèrent rien de leur jeu.

Tout le monde était tendu à la table, attentif au moindre cri qui annoncerait le si désiré "bingo" à une autre table.

« Edward, ça va ? », demanda Rosalie.

Il avait placé le carte contre sa poitrine.

« C'est u-une s-sur-p-pri-s-se », murmura-t-il.

« O 98 », cria le présentateur.

« Bingo ! », déclara Edward.

Tous, dans la salle, étaient étonnés. Edward Cullen avait crié sans bégayer à aucun moment et il s'était levé en brandissant sa carte.

Aussitôt, il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait et se fit tout petit.

Ses amis, à la table, applaudirent et commencèrent à payer les paris.

Le présentateur s'approcha de la table et demanda la carte à Edward.

« Soixante dollars », fit Emmett et il sourit en voyant tout le monde déposer l'argent.

« Trente pour chacun », sourit Rose.

« Je pense que nous devrions en faire don à la caisse du bingo », répondit Bella.

« Bonne idée ! », cria Rose.

Les deux se levèrent et marchèrent vers l'endroit où Edward se trouvait.

« C'est confirmé ! Le gagnant du Bingo est Monsieur... »

« Cu-Cullen », bégaya-t-il.

« Cullen ! », cria dans son oreille l'animateur.

« Hé », fit Rosalie pour interpeller son attention.

Tout le monde la regardait alors qu'elle montait sur scène.

Elle demanda le microphone et s'exprima naturellement.

Rosalie possédait tout le charisme qui manquait à Edward.

« Mes amis et moi avons parié sur le gagnant du bingo, eh bien, Bella et moi avons gagné en pariant sur Edward et la somme gagnée est de soixante dollars. Nous sommes heureux d'en faire don à ce bingo de bienfaisance », sourit-elle.

Le public applaudit cet acte si bienveillant et tous trois quittèrent la scène.

Edward porta son cadeau jusqu'à la table.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », l'interrogea Angela.

« Ouvre-le ! », renchérit Alice.

Edward déplia le papier et trouva à l'intérieur un joli petit agenda qui était très élégant et une magnifique plume sur laquelle était inscrite une gravure lui rappelant qu'il était le vainqueur de l'événement de charité.

« C'est beau », sourit Bella.

« Tu m'offres la plume ? », réclama gentiment sa sœur.

Rosalie aimait collectionner toutes sortes de crayons, et celui-ci ne faisait pas partie de sa collection.

«Tu aimes les stylos ? », demanda Emmett.

« Ell-le l-les ai-aime », fit Edward, nerveux, en gardant le sourire.

« J'adore et celui-ci, je ne l'ai pas », sourit-elle.

Emmett était heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait lui faire plaisir en achetant des stylos pour sa collection

« J-je ne p-peux p-pas t-te l-l-le d-donner », lui murmura Edward.

« Je devrais m'en acheter un », sourit-elle.

« C'est b-bon », répondit avec un sourire, son jumeau.

Ils retournèrent sur la piste de danse et tout le monde partit profiter de la musique calme.

« Rose ? », chuchota Emmett.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle calmement.

« La semaine prochaine, tu sortiras avec moi au cinéma, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est ce que nous avons convenu », sourit-elle.

Il était heureux de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas changé leurs plans et surtout il pourrait observer d'un peu plus près Bella et Edward ; vraiment, il trouvait que ce jeune homme correspondait à sa sœur et s'il était à leurs côtés, il pourrait les mettre ensemble.

« Merci », murmura à nouveau dans son lobe de l'oreille.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir rendu heureux ce soir », sourit-il.

Rosalie frémit aux douces paroles d'Emmett et se colla plus à sa poitrine.

Au loin, Bella regardait son frère danser avec Rose, elle aimait le voir si heureux.

« Tu sais qu'Emmett aime Rose ? », chuchota-t-elle à Edward.

« O-oui, ça s-se v-voit b-beau-c-coup », plaisanta-t-il.

« Ça se voit ? », demanda Bella.

« Bien sûr, R-Rose au-aussi l'-l'a-p-ppré-c-cie », bégaya-t-il.

Bella sourit, elle ne le savait pas, elle n'avait pas remarqué les sentiments de Rose pour son frère, mais concernant Emmett, c'était trop évident.

« Penses-tu que cela marchera ? »

« O-oui, je p-pense que s-s'il est p-plus a-att-ach-é à ell-le, o-oui. »

Elle sentit une légère pression dans son dos.

« T-tu es b-belle »

A quoi est-ce dû ?, se demanda Bella.

« M-merci, c'est la deuxième fois que tu le dis », elle rougit dans ses bras.

« C-c'est parce que t-tu l'es », sourit-il nerveusement.

Ils furent interrompus par la fin de la danse, tous les couples se placèrent autour de la scène et rapidement, on annonça la fin de la nuit du bal de charité pleine de succès.

Le fonds irait aux enfants brûlés de Forks, en particulier après l'incendie tragique dans la région.

.

Rosalie aida Emmett à monter dans sa voiture, ils retournèrent rapidement à la maison des Cullen.

« Merci pour cette belle nuit », fit Rose en le serrant dans les bras.

« Je te remercie pour m'avoir donné la chance de sortir avec toi », sourit-il.

Instinctivement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent et il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, sans aller plus loin que ce que Rosalie lui autorisait, il voulait la respecter et qu'elle décida du moment où elle lui accorderait sa confiance.

D'une certaine manière, Rosalie était déçue, elle voulait un petit baiser sur les lèvres, quelque chose de plus romantique, mais elle réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, même si elle désirait ce sentiment exquis qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis de nombreuses années.

Elle s'éloigna d'Emmett et se dirigea vers chez elle.

« Rose », l'appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna dans l'espoir de recevoir ce baiser tant attendu, mais elle se retrouva face à Emmett qui lui tendait son manteau.

« Tu as oublié ceci », lui sourit-il.

Déterminée et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle prit le manteau, tout sourire :

« Et toi, tu as oublié ceci. »

Sa bouche se joignit doucement aux lèvres chaudes d'Emmett, qui fut surpris par l'audace de Rose, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il continua à bouger ses lèvres et serra la petite taille de la blonde. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre et lentement, elle s'éloigna du garçon qui lui avait volé son sommeil ces derniers temps.

« Ceci ...? », essaya de dire Emmett.

« Ceci parce que tu es une bonne personne et parce que je suis fatiguée d'attendre que tu le fasses », déclara-t-elle à voix basse.

« Je voulais juste être prudent », sourit-il.

« Tout va bien, tout va toujours bien avec toi », elle l'embrassa tendrement à nouveau.

.

Jasper et Alice étaient arrivés chez la jeune fille, qui l'y avait invité à parler avec son père.

M. Brandon était assis, sur un canapé, attendant de parler au couple.

« Papa », chuchota Alice.

« Je vois que tu as déjà décidé de dévoiler le visage de la personne qui a volé ton cœur », siffla-t-il d'un ton plus grave encore.

« Eh bien ... Papa », hésita-t-elle.

« Monsieur Brandon », l'interrompit Jasper. « En un sens, je suis devenu très attaché à sa fille et je n'espère pas moins que votre accord ; il n'est pas question que je vous manque de respect et j'essayerai de répondre à vos conditions », déclara-t-il rapidement.

Alice fut surprise par les propos de Jasper, mais encore plus surprise par la réaction de son père, qui se leva du canapé et lui tendit la main, l'air solennel. C'était une approbation ?

Elle sauta dans les bras de son père, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il accepterait. Jasper se sentait aussi heureux de cette vraisemblable acceptation, mais il dut entendre les règles imposées.

.

Edward se gara sur le côté de la maison de Bella. Il ouvrit la porte et l'aida à descendre.

« Merci », sourit-elle.

« M-merci à t-toi, p-po-pour tout », essaya-t-il de lui dire.

Bella s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Tous les deux ressentirent le choc électrique à ce contact.

Elle se plaignit en contemplant les beaux yeux verts du grand garçon de cheveux auburn. Elle se mordit les lèvres, déchirée entre le choix de l'embrasser ou non... à cette heure-là que... ... elle aimait Edward et elle voulait savoir si c'était réciproque, elle s'approcha lentement.

« On rentre ? », les interrompit Emmett sans se rendre compte de la situation.

« O-oui », fit-elle, déconcertée.

Pour la première fois, elle détestait son frère pour un motif précis.

Elle était frustré et ne voulait pas en parler à Emmett, celui-ci se serait senti très mal en sachant qu'il avait ruiné le moment, il n'avait pas l'intention de les interrompre, car la nuit noire ne l'avait pas aidé à distinguer la proximité entre Edward et Bella.

Edward retourna à son domicile, bouleversé. Allait-elle vraiment l'embrasser? Non, cela n'était pas possible, elle allait sûrement lui chuchoter quelque chose ... Comment Isabella Swan une belle et sublime fille pouvait remarquer un bègue?

Cette nuit-là, il ne dormit presque pas en réfléchissant à tout ce qui était arrivé. Quand il fut sur le point de s'endormir, son téléphone sonna.

 _._

 _Salut Ed, pardonne-moi pour l'heure._

 _Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et toi ?_

 _Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _B_

 _._

Il répondit rapidement au message, son rêve avait disparu.

 _._

 _Bella ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne peux pas dormir._

 _Tu m'as offert une magnifique soirée._

 _Merci pour ta merveilleuse compagnie,_

 _Bisous_

 _Ed._

 _._

Son cœur parut sortir de sa poitrine ; anxieuse, elle prit le téléphone et lut le message ...

Devait-elle lui en renvoyer un pour lui déclarer ce qu'elle ressentait? Ou attendre pour le lui dire en personne? Etait-ce mieux de ne pas le lui dire? C'était plus probable qu'il ne lui réponde pas ...Elle se demandait si elle devait lui envoyer la vérité dans ce message ... puis elle tapa ce message sans savoir qui y était écrit et l'envoya sans réfléchir. Après cela, elle éteignit son téléphone et se coucha ; demain, elle saurait ce qu'il lui avait répondu.

Nerveux, Edward entendit à nouveau le son de son portable et le lut rapidement.

 _._

 _Edward je ..._

 _Pour moi, tu es aussi très spécial._

 _Peut-être trop, plus que j'aurais pu le penser._

 _Je serais ravi de te parler demain._

 _Il y a quelque chose d'important que je dois te dire._

 _Bisous_

 _Prends soin de toi .B._

 _._

Quelle était la chose importante dont Bella voulait lui parler ?

Edward ne pouvait pas dormir sur ses deux oreilles, il essaya d'appeler, mais le téléphone le renvoya sur la messagerie vocale.

 **.oOo.**

 **Merci encore pour vos retours, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir !**


	6. En el blanco

**Disclaimer: Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à** _ **ManneVanNecker**_ **à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). Le monde de Stephenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa soeur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre VI :

 **En plein dans le mille**

.

Edward n'arrivait pas dormir tranquillement. Il se leva pour essayer d'oublier quelques instants le trouble causé par le dernier message de Bella ... Ne voulait-elle pas signifier qu'elle le voyait plus comme un ami à ses yeux ? Ou peut-être était-elle intéressée par un autre élève du lycée et s'il lui parlait, elle ne pourrait pas l'approcher.

Il ressentit une pointe de tristesse dans sa poitrine. Il détestait ce qu'il était quand il se trouvait à l'extérieur de sa maison ; si seulement il pouvait être normal, peut-être que Bella le remarquerait.

Il essayait de ne pas y songer, mais c'était impossible. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il se rendit compte que son verre de lait était en train de bouillir dans le micro-ondes. Il dut attendre qu'il refroidisse avant de le boire lentement tout en montant vers sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Edward se leva très tard : c'était samedi. Fort heureusement, il n'allait pas voir Bella de sitôt et réduire ainsi à néant toutes ses illusions.

Il se sentait stupide de s'être laissé prendre par son imagination avec une fille plus belle et désirable que toutes les autres filles.

.

Bella se sentait nerveuse, à tel point qu'elle décida de ne pas prendre son téléphone durant tout le week-end.

Elle avait conscience qu'Edward serait bouleversé par ce qu'elle avait écrit. Malheureusement, elle n'était toujours pas capable de faire face à un refus. Peut-être tout était né de son imagination et que l'alchimie qu'elle pensait réelle n'était seulement due au fait qu'elle souhaitait sincèrement que ses désirs soient réciproques.

Comme toujours, Emmett se leva tôt. Cependant, Bella ne put cacher son étonnement en voyant son frère en survêtements de sport.

« Où vas-tu ? », lui demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.  
« Je sors faire un jogging ? Tu viens ? », sourit-il.  
« Faire un jogging ? Toi, courir ? », s'enquit Bella le voyant si heureux.  
Emmett n'avait jamais été aussi enthousiaste, et encore moins quand il s'agissait de courir.  
« Oui », affirma-t-il. Il paraissait gêné que sa sœur émette des doutes sur ses intentions.  
« Que complotes-tu ? », renchérit-elle en riant.  
« Je vais faire un tour près de la maison de Rosalie, peut-être que je la verrais », avoua-t-il en esquissant un sourire.  
Bella sourit victorieuse.  
« Tu es trop prévisible », se moqua-t-elle.  
Pour Emmett, l'avis de Bella importait peu et il sortit de la maison en direction de celle des Cullen.

.

Rosalie se leva tranquillement et prit une douche pour se détendre. Elle était épuisée d'avoir autant dansé.  
Durant cette douche exquise, ses muscles se décontractèrent. Puis, elle alla dans sa chambre.  
Edward était assis sur son lit, face à la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Il se questionnait encore sur ses sentiments envers Bella.  
A ce moment-là, il vit Emmett courir dans la rue et il sourit en réalisant que celui-ci regardait la maison plus que d'habitude.

« Rose ! », cria-t-il en direction de la chambre de sa sœur.  
La jeune fille ne répondait pas, elle était sûrement en train de se sécher les cheveux.  
« Rose ! », cria-t-il à nouveau.  
Sa sœur l'entendit cette fois-ci et elle ouvrit la porte.

« Emmett vient de passer en f-faisant son jogging par ici et regardait v-vraiment vers ta fenêtre. », déclara-t-il en souriant.  
Rosalie sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle courut aussitôt à la fenêtre et vit le garçon alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Sans y réfléchir deux fois, elle ordonna à son frère de sortir de sa chambre. Elle enfila ses vêtements de sport roses, prit sa bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et coiffa sa belle chevelure.  
Edward, stupéfait de constater que sa sœur était sortie sa chambre habillée en tenue de sport, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? », demanda-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.  
« Tu vas faire un jogging ? », l'interrogea-t-il en arquant un sourire.  
« Oui, souhaite-moi bonne chance », sourit-elle.  
« Bon courage », plaisanta-t-il.  
'Les femmes sont folles', pensa Edward alors qu'il montait se doucher.

.  
Rosalie et Emmett se croisèrent à mi-chemin.  
« Rose », salua le jeune homme tout en reprenant son souffle.  
« Emm… », elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Le garçon fut surpris par ce geste.  
« Comment vas-tu ? », parvint-il à articuler bien qu'il ne se remettait toujours pas de ce baiser.  
« Ravie de te voir. J'aimerais parler avec toi. », dit tendrement Rosalie.  
« Je dois également te parler », lui répondit Emmett.

Tous deux se demandaient s'ils devaient vraiment déclarer ce qu'ils ressentaient.  
Emmett décida de demander à Rosalie d'être sa petite amie tandis que Rosalie était déterminée à le convaincre de le devenir.  
« Toi d'abord », proposa-t-elle. Mais elle s'aperçut qu'Emmett réfléchissait beaucoup. Elle poursuivit donc sans attendre : « Et ne me donne pas pour motif que ce sont toujours les femmes d'abord. C'est à toi, d'abord. »

Emmett se sentit à nouveau mal à l'aise, mais il jugea qu'il était temps de faire sa demande. Auparavant, il craignait qu'elle refuse, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il décida alors de faire sa demande :  
« Veux-tu être ma petite amie ? » , dit-il avant de fermer rapidement les yeux.  
Rosalie attendait ce moment. Emmett était le meilleur garçon qu'elle ait connu, il était si doux et tellement gentleman ; et depuis son arrivée, il avait attiré son attention.  
La blonde s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.  
« Bien sûr », affirma-t-elle..  
Les deux étaient très heureux et ils marchèrent un peu ensemble.  
Rosalie avait hâte d'en faire l'annonce sans tarder à sa famille, mais elle ne savait pas comment Emmett allait réagir. A peine furent-ils séparés qu'ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il passerait la chercher chaque matin.  
« Rose ? », dit Edward en entendant la porte se claquer.  
Sa jumelle courut dans ses bras et elle l'étreignait tout en sautillant.  
« Emmett et moi, on sort ensemble », cria-t-elle.  
Edward était très heureux pour elle car au moins l'un d'entre eux se sentait heureux et épanoui en amour.

.  
Pour tous, le dimanche s'écoula tranquillement.

Rosalie resta toute la journée sur MSN avec Emmett, tandis qu'Edward était assis devant son piano à essayer de composer une petite chanson qui trottait encore dans sa tête.

Bella, quant à elle, était déterminée à se concentrer sur ses études si elle ne voulait pas penser à Edward. Ainsi, elle se concentra sur l'examen de mathématiques.

Le lundi matin, Edward était en train de démarrer la Volvo quand il s'aperçut que la voiture des Swan bloquait le passage.

« Rosalie ? », dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

« J'ai oublié de te le dire que, maintenant, Emmett viendra me chercher. », déclara-t-elle.

Elle embrassa tendrement son frère et sortit de la Volvo. Avant de fermer la porte, elle se tourna pour lui parler.

« Pourrais-tu passer chercher Bella ? », insista sa jumelle.

« Je suis d-désolé, mais p-pas auj-jourd'hui, p-peut-être dem-main m-matin « , dit Edward.

Il appuya plus que d'habitude sur l'accélérateur car il voulait à disparaître le plus vite possible du champ de vision d'Isabella Swan.

Il refusait de l'entendre confirmer ses soupçons. Si elle n'était plus son amie, alors il devait ne plus l'être immédiatement.

Ce fut en silence qu'il entra dans la classe de biologie et il ne jeta pas un regard pour voir où Bella était assise. Il écouta encore et encore le discours du professeur sur les oursins.

Il n'était pas intéressé par le sujet ; tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était sortir et se réfugier dans la bibliothèque.

.

Bella observait Edward depuis qu'il était arrivé ; il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard, il avait l'air d'être gênée par elle. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû éteindre le téléphone. Elle se posa mille et une questions sur le comportement d'Edward pour finalement ne trouver aucun sens à l'incohérence de son comportement par rapport aux messages.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours, elle vit qu'Edward avait rapidement disparu de la salle.

Peut-être valait-il mieux ne rien lui dire, peut-être qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise, elle y pensa encore et encore sans parvenir à trouver une solution.

Bella interpella alors ce qui devait être désormais sa belle-sœur : « Rose ? »

« Bella », répondit la blonde qui tenait Emmett par la main.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Edward ? » demanda-t-elle. « Il se comporte bizarrement avec moi. »

« Oh ! Peut-être qu'il doit étudier ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il est très distrait ces derniers jours, il s'enferme la salle de musique avec son piano toute la journée », lui expliqua-t-elle.

Rosalie était ravie de l'intérêt que Bella montrait envers Edward.

« Pardon », fit Alice qui avait été exceptionnellement silencieuse ce jour-ci.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda Bella qui ne voulait pas rester avec le couple.

« A la bibliothèque »

« Je t'accompagne », répondit-elle rapidement.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle y trouverait Edward.

« Comment va Jasper ? », commença Bella en essayant d'être aimable.

« Tout va bien, mon père l'adore. Ce week-end, il était avec nous », confia-t-elle. « Et toi ? Ca en est où avec Edward ? »

Depuis le début, Alice avait remarqué l'amour naissant entre Bella et Edward.

La brune se sentit intimidée. Cela se voyait autant Edward était sûrement aussi au courant et il voulait éviter qu'elle se fasse des illusions.

« Edward ? », fit-elle en essayant de faire semblant.

« Je sais que vous vous plaisez », expliqua Alice.

« Ne vas pas penser que je l'apprécie », rétorqua Bella.

Elles entrèrent dans la bibliothèque.

Bella chercha Edward du regard, mais à priori, il n'était pas là.

« Tu te trompes », l'interrompit son amie qui avait été silencieuse. « Tu aimes beaucoup Edward ; sinon tu n'aurais jamais accepté de venir danser au bal.»

« Il voulait aider sa sœur à sortir mon frère », murmura Bella.

« Arrête de le chercher. S'il se cache, il ne sera pas ici, plutôt parmi les étagères », plaisanta la jeune fille.

« Les étagères ? »

« Courage », répondit Alice en la laissant seule.

Bella prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à la recherche d'Edward.

Elle avait déclaré sa flamme à plusieurs reprises à différents gars. En quoi Edward serait différent ?

C'était évident qu'il était extrêmement doux et qu'il s'agissait d'une personne qui l'intéressait vraiment.

Alors, elle le vit, assis par terre, en train de lire un livre, le dos appuyé contre une étagère.

Edward avait décidé de lire autre chose que de la littérature anglaise car il n'avait pas beaucoup étudié et il avait besoin de réviser.

« Edward », ce dernier entendit une voix familière l'interpeller.

Il frémit en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Bella.

Il se leva et la salua.

« B-bon-j-jour B-Bella , la salua-t-il, l'air frustré.

« J'aimerais te parler », bafouilla-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu peux m'accompagner ? »

.

.

Il ne pouvait décliner cette proposition face à une personne si douce et tendre. A ses yeux, Bella était un amour impossible, mais il avait encore envie de l'écouter et d'essayer de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Il hocha la tête et commença à marcher.

Il ne savait pas où Bella l'emmenait, mais ce serait sûrement un endroit approprié pour parler. En effet, à cette heure-là, le terrain de basket, en dehors de la salle de gym, était vide et ils pourraient parler sur les gradins. Bella en était ravie. Ils montèrent les gradins et s'assirent.

Le silence dû au malaise des deux monta d'un cran.

Les mains de Bella tremblaient. Sans doute à cause de l'envie pressante de commencer à raconter une partie de son histoire. Mais il y avait aussi la peur d'être rejetée d'emblée par quelqu'un de blessé.

Tandis qu'il continuait de réfléchir aux raisons pour lesquelles elle était venue le voir maintenant, Edward devait être fort et faire face à ses sentiments. Bien qu'il avait du mal à parler, il devrait lui déclarer sa flamme. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il serait tourné en ridicule à cause de son bégaiement.

« Edward » murmura Bella.

Le garçon aux cheveux auburn la fixait en essayant de garder ses esprits.

En voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention d'Edward, Bella poursuivit :

« Excuse-moi d'avoir éteint mon téléphone tout le week-end », confia-t-elle alors que ses joues se colorèrent d'un doux rose.

Cette sensation lui était inconnue : elle avait toujours avoué ses sentiments sans ressentir cette sensation. Maintenant, tout semblait différent et plus réel. C'était uniquement pour elle, et non pour d'autres, qu'elle allait se déclarer à Edward.

« Ne t-t'-en f-fais p-pas », essaya-t-il de dire en souriant.

« C'est juste que ... je ne sais pas comment le dire, c'est très embarrassant pour moi, je veux dire ... Je veux juste que ... tu m'écoutes hein ? », bafouilla-t-elle alors que ses mains tremblaient sur ses genoux.

Edward savait que ce serait aussi difficile pour elle que pour lui, mais il comprendrait si la jeune fille décidait de s'éloignait de lui : après tout, ce serait sa décision.

« C'c'est c-ce qu-que j-je f-fais. », répondit-il.

« Edward, je sais que nous nous connaissons depuis peu de temps. Je sais aussi que tu es un garçon très spécial et c'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé d'être mon ami. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment été de vrais amis et je ressens cette envie d'être à tes côté », déclara-t-elle en baissant les yeux en voyant qu'elle croisait celui d'Edward.

Mike et le groupe de basket entrèrent dans la cour et ils virent Edward et Bella parler.

« Que faites-vous tous les deux ? », signala Tyler.

« Ils paraissent très proches. », se moqua Eric.

« Je ne pense pas, Bella ne va pas s'acoquiner d'un idiot comme lui », siffla Mike en arquant un sourcil.

« Mais elle était déjà au bal de charité avec cet idiot », lui rappela Tyler.

« Parce que personne ne le lui a demandé. Si quelqu'un avait osé lui demander, on ne l'aurait pas vu trainer ensuite avec le groupe des ratés. », rit Mike.

« Mais tu la trouves encore très jolie », lui rétorqua dit Eric.

« Oui, elle l'est, mais je ne serais pas avec elle si elle met la main sur cet estropié », dit-il en montrant Edward.

Pendant ce temps, Bella était assise là-bas, l'air extrêmement nerveux. Peut-être pouvait-elle tout lui avouer d'un coup ?

Il ne l'entendait pas car son esprit était ailleurs jusque-là.

« D-dis-moi » - demanda Edward.

« Tu … » Elle se tut à nouveau. « Tu es trop important pour moi, d'une manière particulière et je refuse de te faire du mal, je veux que tu le saches... », déclara-t-elle, toujours timide, sans même le regarder.

Edward attendait le moment où elle lui annoncerait qu'ils ne seraient plus amis, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler.

Bella voulait simplement lui annoncer d'une traite mais ses mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Elle se sentait impuissante à ne pouvoir exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

« D-dis-m-moi t-tout d'-d'un c-c-coup, n-nous n-ne p-pouv-vons p-pas être a-amis ? » s'efforça-t-il de dire tandis que la douleur dans sa poitrine fit disparaître toute volonté de continuer à parler.

Bella fut surprise. Bien sûr que non, cela n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle s'imagina toutes les manières possibles de lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait plus que ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cependant, elle n'y parvenait pas avec cette soudaine timidité.

Elle serra Edward très fort dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque. C'était un geste réfléchi de sa part.

Ce geste le surprit. C'était, à ses yeux, sa façon de dire au revoir. Il devait être fort s'il voulait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait malgré cet adieu.

« Hé ! », les interpella Tyler. « Regardez ça. »

Tout le groupe rivèrent leurs regards en direction d'Edward et de Bella dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Apparemment, le bégaiement, ça les attire », se moqua Eric.

« Taisez-vous », s'agaça Mike. « Ils n'ont certainement pas remarqué notre présence. »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? », demanda Tyler en leva un sourcil.

Mike ne voulait pas qu'une si jolie fille s'entiche de cet abruti de Cullen aussi facilement.

« Nous allons jouer au tir à la cible », déclara-t-il, satisfait de sa brillante idée.

« La cible ? », s'enorgueillit Éric.

« Cullen », décida-t-il.

Ils marchèrent lentement vers l'endroit où Edward et Bella se trouvaient.

« Je… », hésita Bella.

« N-non, c'est m-moi qu-qui d-doit t-te di-dir-dire qu-quel-quelque ch-cho-s-se. », bégaya Edward.

« Je t'aime », murmura Bella dans ses bras avant qu'Edward ne la rejette.

Le gars était totalement abasourdi : elle ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Elle était trop bien pour lui et et il ne pouvait pas lui offrir une vie normale, même s'il essayait de soigner son bégaiement, ce serait peu de choses. Bella, c'était le fantasme de chaque garçon. C'était sûrement une blague ?

« Hé ! Cullen ! », crièrent-ils.

Edward et Bella firent volte-face et furent surpris par les trois garçons de l'équipe de basket.

« Si, c'était bien une blague », se dit Edward -. Ils étaient sûrement venus le frapper et bientôt, Bella se jetterait dans les bras de l'un d'entre eux.

Tout ce temps, elle avait feint une amitié, tout ce temps il avait cru en elle.

Puis il pensa à Rosalie. Emmett faisait-il aussi parti du complot ? Peut-être était-ce l'un des tests à réussir pour entrer dans le groupe des gens populaires de l'école.

Ils s'emparèrent d'Edward et Bella cria désespérément.

« Lâchez-le, bande de voyous ! », vociféra-t-elle.

« Reste ici ma belle, on te donnera bientôt ce que tu cherches », sourit Mike.

Bella sentit la colère monter en elle, elle était sur le point de tout déclarer à Edward et ces idiots avaient interrompu leur moment spécial.

Elle se leva de son siège et sans hésitation, elle poussa Mike placé sur les gradins plus bas.

Eric et Tyler avaient pris le relais avec Edward le frappant avec les balles de basket. De loin, Edward vit que Mike parlait à Bella. Au ralenti, il aperçut la jeune fille pousser Mike sur les gradins.

Tyler le frappa à ce moment-là à l'estomac.

Tout va bien, pensa Edward -. On avait toujours abusé de lui et il ne ripostait jamais, ce serait peut-être moins le cas maintenant qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à Bella. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il pratiqua les techniques de défenses - les clés - qu'il avait apprises au Judo et oublia toutes les lois qui l'empêchaient de les utiliser avec des gens qui n'avaient aucun entrainement.

Ce fut une effusion de violence et de souffrance, mais cette-fois, ce fut pour défendre Bella.

Il bloqua* rapidement les coups de Tyler. Eric fut surpris et tenta de fuir, Edward fut rapidement sur lui lorsque l'autre fut à terre.

Mike rampait à même le sol, il était très mal tombé et cela le faisait souffrir.

Bella s'en était occupé d'une certaine façon, en le jetant une hauteur considérable. Peut-être qu'elle devait aller le voir, mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt.

Elle regarda vers l'endroit où Edward se trouvait et fut choqué de voir qu'il se battait contre les deux voyous.

« Que se passe-t-il?! », cria la surveillante.

« On est fichu ! », murmura Edward.

Bella courut vers la surveillante. Il ne fallait pas punir Edward pour quelque chose dont il était la victime.

« Madame Lynch, je comprends que vous avez été surprise », tenta d'expliquer Bella -. Mais ces gars-là que vous voyez ici, m'ont manqué de respect tandis que j'étudiais sur les gradins, Dieu merci Edward est venu me défendre, mais ils ont commencé à le battre et il a essayé de se défendre comme il pouvait », -mentit Bella.

« Cela s'est passé ainsi, Monsieur Cullen? », dit la surveillante en levant un sourcil.

Elle ne doutait pas de mademoiselle. Swan, elle avait entendu de grandes choses au sujet de cette fille, mais c'était la situation dans laquelle elle avait trouvé Edward qui était le plus dur à expliquer.

« O-oui, ex-excus-sez-m-moi p-pour t-tout ce t-ta-ap-pag-ge », dit Edward en se frottant la mâchoire.

« C'est ça », aboya Mike blessé.

« Monsieur Newton ? », dit Mme Lynch.

Bella regarda sérieusement Mike. Celui-ci comprit que s'il ne suivait pas le jeu, cela empirait sa situation ; ensuite, il se souvint du frère de celle-ci. Emmett était certainement trop costaud pour ses amis et lui.

« Rien », se reprit-il.

« Mademoiselle Swan », dit la surveillante tout en reniflant. « Amenez Monsieur Cullen à l'infirmerie pendant que je me chargerai de punir ces jeunes. »

« D'accord. », sourit Bella.

Ils marchèrent en silence à l'infirmerie. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, alors qu'il se sentait tout ankylosé d'avoir enduré quelques passages à tabac de ces voyous.

Soudain, Bella s'arrêta et Edward le remarqua.

« Pardonnez-moi, tout est de ma faute », murmura-t-elle.

Edward réalisa que son jugement à propos de Bella était faux car elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle l'avait défendu et avait menti pour lui.

« J-je t'ai p-pa-par-d-d-don-né. », sourit-il.

Elle le regarda, ses yeux brillaient tendrement.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

« Merci pour tout », sourit-elle, collé à lui.

Edward fut surpris. Malgré les douleurs, il appréciait cette étreinte.

Bella caressa cette blessure à sa bouche tandis qu'Edward gémissait quand il sentit sa douce main sur l'ecchymose.

La jeune fille, nerveuse et indécise, se leva sur ses orteils et, lentement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle du garçon surpris.

Edward se raidit tandis que Bella le guida dans ce baiser tendre et nerveux.

 **.oOo.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture, excusez-moi par avance pour les coquilles.**

 **A bientôt :)**

 **Merci pour vos retours sur cette fiction !**


	7. Sin escapatorias

**Disclaimer: Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à** _ **ManneVanNecker**_ **à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). Le monde de Stephenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa soeur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre VII :

 **Sans échappatoire**

 **.**

Surpris par ce rapprochement et ressentant le contact des lèvres tièdes de la jeune fille, Edward resta immobile tandis que Bella s'éloignait petit à petit.

Elle semblait très confuse, mais tout en prenant de la distance pour observer le visage d'Edward, elle remarqua qu'il était timide et confus. C'est alors qu'elle comprit que cela avait été trop pour lui.

Elle baissa les yeux, légèrement intimidée et contrariée, et attendit qu'Edward lui dise quelque chose, mais ce fut en vain.

Le jeune homme, encore endolori par les coups, évita de soupirer car sa poitrine lui faisait mal et voyant que tout deux restaient là, debout, à ne rien faire, il décida de marcher.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser, ni quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un. Bien qu'en réalité, on l'avait embrassé, et non, lui qui avait embrassé.

Est-ce que Isabella pensait vraiment à l'embrasser ?

Et si c'était un erreur. Elle ne voulait sûrement rien de plus de sa part et elle se trompait. Peut-être ressentait-elle de la tristesse.

En voyant qu'Edward ne réagissait pas, Isabella lui prit le bras avec douceur.

« Edward, regarde-moi », lui ordonna-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme baissait la tête.

Le rouge sur ses joues était visible, Edward ne pouvait pas cacher sa honte. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait le premier pas mais il ressentait un profond sentiment de honte mélangé à de la surprise, un mélange de sentiments qui l'embrouillait totalement.

Isabella le saisit doucement par le menton et lui releva la tête.

« Pardonne-moi, c'était une envie soudaine. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. », admit-elle d'une voix douce, sans doute la voix la plus douce qu'Edward ait entendu.

Avait-elle vraiment voulu l'embrasser ? Apparemment, pour Edward, ce n'était pas possible. Une fille comme Isabella Swan n'embrassait jamais quelqu'un comme lui. Et si jamais cela arrivait, deux options s'offraient. Premièrement, il était fou à lier et il hallucinait complètement. Deuxièmement, Isabella avait pitié de lui.

Bien que pour elle, c'était inexplicable, Edward n'avait pas réagi. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Il n'avait rien fait...Que pensait-il d'elle ?

« Monsieur Cullen », l'interpella une surveillante qui passait. « Tout va bien ? »

« Ou-oui, a-avec-I-Isa-sabella, on-on v-va à -l'in-infirmerie », bégaya-t-il, plus nerveux encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Edward a eu des soucis avec des élèves. Le problème est résolu, Madame Lynch », renseigna Bella, en essayant d'alléger le fardeau d'Edward.

« Je vois, alors dépêchez-vous, Monsieur Cullen, afin que l'on soigne vos blessures. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla.

Edward marchait beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude pour éviter qu'Isabella ne lui parle de ce qui s'était passé. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, il n'était pas envisageable qu'une femme, telle que Isabella Swan, le regarde. Honnêtement, c'était impossible et tôt ou tard, tout cela mènerait aux moqueries et aux ennuis.

« Edward », l'interpella Isabella avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Ce dernier l'observa sans piper mot, mais ne pouvant maintenir son regard, il se contenta de s'en détourner.

Isabella, nerveuse, et qui attendait une réaction de sa part, s'approcha. Elle espérait qu'il en fasse de même, mais en vain et cela la plongea en pleine confusion.

Elle saisit son bras et le regarda fixement.

« Edward, je pense que toi et moi, nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir, j'espère sincèrement... »

« Monsieur Cullen, je vous attendais. Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps ? », dit l'infirmière au pas de la porte. « Venez donc par ici. Il faut désinfecter votre lèvre. »

L'infirmière amena Edward sur le lit de l'infirmerie et ce dernier la remerciait de toute son âme pour l'avoir sorti de cette situation car il ne saurait pas quoi faire si Isabelle se confondait en excuses. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire dans ce cas-là. Il était si nerveux qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa lèvre le brûlait.

Bella attendait à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Elle s'assit et tenta de se détendre bien que cela lui soit impossible. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas réglé cette affaire. En outre, Edward serait incapable de le faire et cela la rendait très anxieuse. Pour la première fois, elle sentait qu'elle aimait quelqu'un qui en valait la peine. Elle ne voulait donc rien gâcher avec son caractère impulsif.

Edward avait quelques blessures à l'estomac et sa lèvre était fendue, mais rien de grave qui nécessitait d'être amené à l'hôpital.

« Quelle cours avez-vous ? », lui demanda l'infirmière.

« C-cours de B-Bio—logie », lui répondit-il en remettant son tee-shirt.

« Je vais vous donner un mot d'excuse à ta copine et toi pour que vous n'alliez pas à ce cours. », sourit-elle.

« C-ce n'est p-pas l-la p-peine. Je m-me s-sens v-vr-vraiment b-b-bien et j-je n-ne v-veux p-pas l-lou-per d-de c-cours », assura-t-il, l'air hésitant.

L'infirmière fut compréhensive et lui recommanda de surveiller la plaie à sa lèvre.

Avant de sortir, Edward se demanda si Isabella était partie, mais non... elle était toujours là à l'attendre.

Prête à faire front, elle se leva. Elle était déterminée à convaincre Edward de parler du groupe d'idiots, Mike et son entourage en l'occurrence, à un surveillant et/ou une infirmière qui prendraient en compte sa déclaration.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de mettre la pression à Edward, elle remarqua son malaise. Comme son intention n'était pas de le blesser, elle décida alors de lui en parler plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent au cours de biologie avec un peu de retard, mais sa place était vacante comme toujours. C'est ainsi que tous deux s'assirent en silence et se mirent à écouter le cours de Monsieur Banner.

Edward avait envie de partir et de ne pas voir Isabella. Au moins, ce serait clair qu'elle voudrait rester son amie, mais... Quelle sorte de plaisanterie était ce baiser ?

Peut-être avait-elle dû entendre dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle et qu'elle voulait tout simplement jouer avec lui...

Isabelle regarda Edward poser sa tête sur sa main et son froncement de sourcils montrait un peu d'inquiétude. Elle ne tint plus, le cours était totalement inintéressant et ses sentiments pour Edward étaient sur le point d'exploser si elle ne faisait rien.

Elle prit une feuille de son cahier et écrivit rapidement.

 _._

 _._

 _Edward, j'ai besoin de te parler, mais je sais qu'on a dû mal à parler tous les deux, donc je pense que ce que je dois te dire doit être écrit ici et maintenant... tu me liras ?_

 _._

 _._

Elle tendit la note en direction d'Edward, et fit semblant de faire attention au cours.

Ce dernier lut le mot, surpris, mais il apprécia que cela fut par écrit. C'était pratique pour lui et la jeune fille évitait le regard d'Edward fixé sur elle.

 _._

 _._

 _Bien sûr, pardonne-moi de ne pas être plus attentionné avec toi, je ne me sentais pas bien._

 _._

 _._

Il laissa son mot le plus proche possible de la jeune fille et Isabella le prit.

Elle écrivit rapidement tout ce qu'elle devait lui dire, sans s'interrompre.

 _._

 _._

 _Edward, je... dans la salle de gym, je voulais te dire quelque chose de très important et je n'ai pas pu parce que j'ai été interrompue... je pense que ce baiser dans le couloir était ce que je voulais exprimer avec des mots...je t'apprécie beaucoup. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, personne d'autre que toi n'a attiré mon attention et je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir après cela, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi. Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, je comprendrai et si c'est partagé, dis-le moi…_

 _.  
._

Elle remit le mot à Edward tandis que ses mains tremblaient, et un étrange mal s'immisça dans son estomac.

M. Banner avait remarqué que Edward et Bella n'étaient pas attentifs à son cours et qu'ils s'écrivaient également des mots.

Edward dépliait lentement la note.

« Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Cullen ? », demanda-t-il, stupéfait par le manque de respect de ses étudiants.

Edward secoua la tête.

« N'avez-vous rien à dire alors ? », dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Et qu'est-ce qu-qu-il v-va d-di-r-re ? », imita Tyler.

« Sortez immédiatement de mon cours, petit insolent », invectiva monsieur Banner qui était très gêné par ce genre de moqueries à l'encontre d'Edward.

Isabella était pétrifiée sur sa chaise, si l'enseignant ramassait son papier, il y aurait une preuve, devant toute la classe tout particulièrement.

« Cachez ce papier si vous ne voulez pas que je vous le confisque et le lise ... », avertit Monsieur Banner.

Edward mit le mot dans la poche de son pantalon et observa la classe.

La brunette remercia monsieur Banner de ne pas avoir pris le mot d'Edward et bien qu'elle ne connût pas la réponse, elle attendait la fin du cours.

Les minutes semblaient éternelles pour les deux jeunes gens et on ressentait la tension dans l'air.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Edward ? », demanda Emmett à Rosalie.

« Sûrement la même chose qu'à Bella. », rit Rose.

« La même chose qu'à Bella ? »

« Ils s'apprécient tout simplement. »

La déclaration de sa petite amie n'étonna pas Emmett. Seulement, il ne savait pas si Edward éprouvait la même chose pour Bella. Pour lui, le fait que sa sœur choisisse Edward était tout nouveau, mais il aimait beaucoup ce jeune homme et il ne s'y opposait pas du tout.

Ce fut bientôt la fin du cours. Pour Edward et Bella, cela avait duré une éternité. Pourtant, quand la sonnerie retentit, ils étaient plus que nerveux.

« Bella. », appela Alice. « Nous devons aller à la bibliothèque avant le déjeuner, pourquoi ne pas laisser les gars et nous allons chercher des livres ? »

Bella n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller avec Alice, mais tout compte fait, cela laisserait du temps à Edward pour lire le mot et ainsi connaître sa réponse.

« Puis on se verra, n'oublies pas le mot. », chuchota-t-elle à Edward avant de partir.

« Eh bien, nous allons faire la queue ? », feignit Emmett, l'air enthousiaste.

« Ou-oui », répondit Edward.

Emmett, Ben et Edward partirent en direction du self alors que Bella, Alice, Rosalie et Angela allèrent récupérer quelques livres demandés.

« Comment ça va avec Angela ? », demanda Emmett, tout en sortant des livres de son casier.

« Je ne le lui ai encore rien dit, mais le week-end prochain, nous allons au cinéma. », sourit nerveusement Ben.

« Nous allons aussi au ciné. Et si nous allions ensemble ? », demanda Emmett, tout excité.

« Ce serait génial, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main avec Angela. Je pense que tout seul, je n'arriverai à rien. », admit-il en fermant son casier.

« Et toi ? », demanda-t-il à Edward.

Ce dernier sortit le mot de sa poche.

« M-moi ? J-je ne c-com-pr-prends p-pas. »

« Quand est-ce que je t'appellerai beau-frère ? », plaisanta Emmett en donnant une tape à Edward.

« J-je l-le s-suis dé-déjà », sourit Edward pour détourner la conversation.

« Oui, mais non, je ne faisais pas référence à cela. », dit-il en arquant un sourcil. « Allez, dis-moi... »

« E-Entre B-Bella et m-moi, il n-n'y a r-rien. », admit-il, mal à l'aise.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. », rigola Emmett.

La seule chose qu'Edward voulait, c'était lire ce mot, mais avec Emmett, les choses se compliquaient.

« Je-je v-vais au t-toilettes, j-je v-vous r-re-trou-v-ve au s-self. », sourit Edward, nerveux.

Il ne leur donna pas le temps de l'interroger et se dirigea en hâte vers les toilettes.

Il s'enferma dans une des toilettes et sortit le papier.

 _._

 _._

 _Edward, je... dans la salle de gym, je voulais te dire quelque chose de très important et je n'ai pas pu parce que j'ai été interrompue... je pense que ce baiser dans le couloir était ce que je voulais exprimer avec des mots...je t'apprécie beaucoup. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, personne d'autre que toi n'a attiré mon attention et je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir après cela, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi. Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, je comprendrai et si c'est partagé, dis-le-moi..._

 _._

Son cœur battait à tout rompre...l'appréciait-elle vraiment ?

Il s'isola encore et lut à nouveau le mot...  
Cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! Ces choses n'arrivaient pas à des personnes comme lui, une femme comme Isabella Swan était digne d'être une pom-pom girl et la petite amie d'un idiot de footballeur.

Il mit le mot dans ses poches, et se dirigea rapidement vers le self.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'était pas capable d'exprimer ses sentiments. La seule chose qu'il parviendrait à faire, ce serait bégayer plus encore que d'habitude. Mais il fallait agir maintenant qu'elle avait fait un grand pas vers lui… ...Et bien qu'il ne pût y croire, il décida de prendre le risque. Son seul espoir était que cela ne soit pas une blague de mauvais goût, c'est qu'il ne serait pas une blague de mauvais goût. Bien que ce soit peut-être une plaisanterie, après tout, elle avait été trop gentille pour être sûr que cela ne le soit pas.

« Edward ! », l'interpella Emma en levant la main.

La file d'attente était assez longue, repérer les gars fut compliqué, mais, grâce à Emmett, il finit par les trouver.

« Comme toujours, les filles ne sont pas arrivées », déclara Ben.

« Elle arrivent », sourit Emmett en voyant sa petite amie qui se démarquait de toutes les filles, de par sa taille et sa beauté naturelle, son sourire et sa sympathie incomparables.

« La bibliothèque était pleine à craquer ! », cria Alice.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi occupée », sourit Rose.

« A cause de la conférence peut-être ? », demanda Bella.

« On a vu comment elles se sont toutes précipitées sur mon Jazz ? », critiqua Alice.

« Jazz ? », s'interrogea Angela, un sourcil arqué.

« De quoi parlent-elles ? », dit Emmett, l'air confus.

« Jasper est venu de faire une conférence et elles sont toutes dans la bibliothèque. Même Alice ne le savait pas. Toutes les filles demandaient les horaires et empruntaient des livres », expliqua Rosalie en prenant la main d'Emmett.

« Ah bon ! », dit Ben, surpris.

« Je vais devoir y aller après le déjeuner, peut-être que je réussirai à le voir et sortir de cette foule. », dit Alice, ennuyée.

« Jalousie ? Ahah ! », plaisanta Ben.

Bella ne cessait pas de regarder Edward tandis que celui-ci esquivait son regard. Il avait besoin de rassembler le courage.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où on prenait les plateaux. Tout le monde en prit un et commença à choisir son repas.

« Où va-t-on s'asseoir ? », demanda Bella.

« Là, dans ce coin », sourit Alice.

Pour Edward, se déplacer avec son plateau dans le self lui faisait souffrir le martyr, surtout quand Mike et son groupe attendaient de lui faire un croche-patte pour le faire tomber parterre avec ses affaires.

Dieu Merci ! Cette fois-ci, ils n'en firent rien.

Emmett les toisait du regard, et quand ils passèrent, il ne les quitta pas des yeux. Il sentit que quelque chose se tramait et il était prêt à défendre Edward.

Durant le déjeuner, ils parlèrent de leur sortie au cinéma. Ils voulaient tous y aller pour profiter d'un agréable vendredi. Après tout, cette semaine, ils avaient beaucoup étudié et rien ne valait mieux qu'un week-end de détente.

Edward était anxieux et plus d'une fois, il croisa le regard de Bella, le faisant rougir.

« Je vais voir Jasper. Qui vient avec moi ? », dit Alice.

Tous le regardaient, l'air surpris.

« Quoi ? On va me laisser y aller seule et tout le monde me suspectera ? En plus, j'ai envie de voir les livres offerts. » sourit-elle. « Qui vient avec moi ? »

« Je dois renouveler le prêt d'un livre et je l'avais oublié, donc je vais y aller avec toi. », dit Emmett.

« Si Emmett y va, je viens aussi », se réjouit Rose.

« D'accord, merci de me rappeler que tu es mon amie. », sourit-elle.

« Mais, si je suis ton amie », affirma-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

« On y va tous ? », dit Emmett.

« Je d-dois a-aller j-ju-jus-t-ti-f-fier m-mon ab-bsen-ence, à un c-cours », expliqua Edward.

En réalité, il voulait juste avoir un moment seul à seul avec Bella avant les cours.

« Moi aussi, je dois y aller. J'ai aussi loupé ce cours. », dit Bella.

Tous avaient des soupçons, mais personne ne voulait y fourrer son nez. Ils savaient qu'Edward était très timide, et tout commentaire pouvait gâcher le moment.

« D'accord, on se verra en cours de langue », sourit Alice.

Tous les garçons s'en allèrent, et Edward, et Bella se dirigèrent vers les espaces verts.

Ils s'assirent sous un arbre.

« As-tu lu le mot ? », demanda Bella pour rompre le long silence.

Edward hocha la tête.

« Alors ? », renchérit-elle en souriant nerveusement.

Ses mains tremblaient, et le nœud dans son ventre l'empêchait de respirer.

Edward avait l'impression que sa langue s'emmêlait et l'empêchait de parler, refusant de passer à l'acte... il prit un cahier dans son sac, en sortit un stylo et commença à écrire.

Isabella était impatiente de savoir ce qu'il en était et essaya de voir ce qu'il écrivait, mais Edward avait caché son mot.

Une fois qu'il eût fini, il lui tendit pour qu'elle le lise.

 _._

 _._

 _Bella,_  
 _Tu m'as pris par surprise… je ne savais pas quoi faire quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais parler avec moi, je ne pensais pas que tu souhaitais que je sois plus que ton ami ou quelque chose de ce genre, j'ai eu du mal à réaliser quand tu m'as embrassé dans le couloir... je ne sais pas quoi te dire, juste que je t'aime beaucoup et je ne sais pas comment faire avec ce genre de choses, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive et je me sens un peu ridicule. J'avoue que j'ai peur que cela ne soit pas réel ou que cela finisse mal, mais tu es une personne si belle et sincère que je ne peux pas refuser le fait d'être avec toi, Veux-tu être ma petite amie ?_

 _._  
 _._  
A la lecture de cette dernière phrase, Bella trembla... elle ne pensait pas qu'il ressentait la même chose et cela lui faisait aussi mal que voir qu'il se sente autant rejeté. C'était un homme merveilleux, au grand cœur, plein de bons sentiments. Pourquoi les gens le traitaient-ils de la sorte ? Un simple défaut ne valait pas la peine de souffrir autant. Désormais, elle s'en fichait que tout le monde la critique parce qu'elle sortait avec Edward car elle était heureuse de partager ses sentiments.

Elle s'assit plus près d'Edward et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

Ce dernier trembla et posa sa main sur l'épaule.

« Oui. », murmura-t-elle. « Oui, je veux bien être ta petite amie. »

Pendant ce temps, le rouge leur montait tout deux aux joues, dévoilant au grand jour ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.


	8. Asumiendo el noviazgo

**Disclaimer: Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à** _ **ManneVanNecker**_ **à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). Le monde de Stephenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa soeur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre VIII :

 **Une relation assumée**

 **.**

Le cœur d'Edward battait à tout rompre, il se sentait nerveux et confus à la fois. Proche de Bella, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas s'ils devaient se rapprocher ou attendre, maintenant qu'elle était sa petite amie, qu'elle prenait les devants. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient vus ensemble au lycée.

Isabella s'accrochait à lui, recherchant sa protection et un signe qui confirmait leur relation. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'un gars comme Edward si doux et tendre lui demande d'être sa petite amie. Elle savait que leur relation face à autrui allait s'avérer difficile mais elle espérait endurer à ses côtés.

Le garçon nerveux prit doucement Bella dans ses bras et se réjouissait des caresses et de sa chaleur.

.

 _« Comme un rayon de lumière qui pénètre l'obscurité,  
Tu es entré dans ma vie et tout a commencé à changer.  
Je me suis enveloppée de ta chaleur et j'ai compris que, sans toi, j'avais froid ... »  
(Devorando el corazon - Warcry)_  
.

Ces paroles tournaient en boucle dans la tête d'Edward. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait avec Bella. Elle était la lumière qui pénétrait les ténèbres., Quelque chose de doux qui lui offrait son amour sans demander plus ... avec ses phrases inspirées de la mélodie, on eût dit qu'elle avait été composée pour Bella.

« Tu penses à quoi ? », murmura Bella, lovée contre sa poitrine.

Edward garda le silence. Il ne voulait ni mentir, ni révéler ses pensées. Peut-être que ce serait une bonne surprise s'il parvenait à chanter cette chanson.

« Edward », Bella leva la tête. « Je t'apprécie tel que tu es. Tu ne me fais pas honte. Je préfère que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe avec des mots. », le rassura-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Pour Bella, il n'y avait pas de plus beau cadeau que celui d'entendre la voix veloutée d'Edward. Cependant, elle savait qu'il avait du mal à parler et elle avait certitude que plus il parlerait, mieux ce serait.

« Tu-tu s-sais tr-très bien qu-que j-je n'ai-aime p-pas par-parler. », lui rappela-t-il tendrement tout en caressant ses cheveux châtains.

« Oui, mais j'aime entendre ta voix. Je pense que tu devrais essayer avec moi. », déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. « On peut faire quelque chose par exemple. Quand il y a des gens, tu m'écris et quand on est tous les deux, tu me parles. D'accord ? »

Elle s'éloigna doucement de lui et le regarda d'un air suppliant comme si elle mendiait auprès d'Edward.

Ce dernier lui retourna un regard incrédule. Lui parler ? Mais si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle désirait. Il expira, tout confus, et la regarda. Elle attendait impatiemment sa réponse tandis que, lui, ne voulait vraiment pas.

« Tu peux m'offrir cela ? », réclama à nouveau Bella.  
« O-Off-offrir q-quoi ? », répéta-t-il, faisant mine d'ignorer ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle lui donna une petite tape et sourit. Edward était ébloui par ce doux sourire qui émanait de son beau visage.

« Allons ! Ne fais pas l'idiot ! », rit-elle.

« B-bon d'-d'ac-ccord, m-mais si ç-ça de-devient co-compl-pli-qué, j-je t-écr-cri-rais. », lui confirma-t-il tout en caressant sa joue.

Elle l'admirait, heureuse que les choses se déroulent parfaitement bien. Elle l'aimait, vraiment et elle ne voulait le décevoir en aucunes manières.

Isabella Swan se fichait de l'opinion des autres. Pourquoi cela la préoccuperait maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré un mec vraiment super ? Pour elle, Edward était vraiment ce dont elle avait besoin. Doux, chevaleresque et comme tout droit sorti d'une autre époque, l'homme n'était pas avide de supériorité et d'arrogance comme ses congénères. Edward se suffisait simplement à lui-même.

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, observa ses lèvres pulpeuses, et bien que la blessure ne fût pas guérie, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans appuyer. Plus qu'un baiser, c'était une douce caresse sur ses lèvres. Edward se sentait mal à l'aise. Il aimait sentir le souffle de Bella qui était proche, sentir son parfum, sentir son odeur naturelle, mais cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise dans un tel lieu public.

Bella remarqua le malaise d'Edward et s'éloigna doucement.

« On y va ? », dit-elle en souriant.

Edward hocha la tête et se leva rapidement pour tendre la main à Bella afin qu'elle se remette debout.

Elle le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue qui rougit aussitôt. Bella se mit à rire.

Edward mit ses mains dans ses poches en voyant qu'il tremblait. Il se sentait incroyablement stressé, surtout qu'ils allaient en cours à présent et qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait dire aux autres.

Bella remarqua qu'il cachait ses mains mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle devait comprendre qu'Edward était différent, un gars qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Elle devait petit à petit l'habituer. Elle glissa doucement son bras autour de celui d'Edward.

« On ferait mieux de s'y habituer. », chuchota-t-elle.

Edward sourit en réalisant que c'était plus facile pour elle que pour lui. Bella se fichait du qu'en dira-t'on et c'était sa manière de le montrer : la tête haute et bras dessus bras dessous. Edward l'en remerciait. Cependant, il était encore difficile pour lui de concevoir que deux personnes si différentes puissent se sentir unies par le même sentiment.

Tout en pensant à cela, il marchait en silence à côté de Bella.

Les étudiants qui se trouvaient dans le couloir n'y crurent pas. Isabella Swan, la jolie nouvelle fille sortait avec Edward Cullen et elle n'avait pas honte de le clamer haut et fort.

Les rumeurs allèrent bon train tandis que Bella et Edward marchaient dans le couloir.

« C'est vrai ? », dit une jeune fille.

« Peu importe. Entre étrangers, ils se comprennent. », leur répondit au passage Lauren.

« Elle a l'air heureuse », ajouta une autre fille.

« Avec Cullen ? On ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer. », ricana une autre.

« Ça m'est égal. », déclara une fille qui fermait son casier.

« Tout t'est égal. Mais si cela avait été Ben, cela ne t'aurait pas plu. », souligna Lauren en arquant un sourcil.

« En plus, Ben est allé au bal avec une amie de ces deux-là. », renchérit une fille avec un air malicieux.

Bella s'était rendue compte de toutes les rumeurs à leur sujet et cela l'ennuyait vraiment. Si pour elle, il s'agissait d'un détail ; pour Edward, c'était beaucoup plus que cela. Peut-être qu'être désormais le petit ami d'Isabella lui apporterait plus de problèmes avec le groupe de Mike. En réalité, ce qui préoccupait Edward, ce n'était pas le fait d'être insulté ou passé à tabac mais qu'on s'en prenne à Bella par sa faute. La brune remarqua l'anxiété d'Edward et elle n'eut pas besoin de lui parler pour qu'Edward lui explique ce qu'il ressentait.

Ennuyée par ce groupe de filles et sans réfléchir, elle se retourna à deux reprises vers le groupe d'étudiantes qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

« Vous avez un problème ? », cria-t-elle de colère. « Nous sommes tellement importants à vos yeux pour que vous fassiez des commérages sur notre dos ? J'espère que vous avez une vie et que vous vous occupez de vos affaires plutôt que des nôtres. Et afin que les choses soient bien claires, Edward et moi, on est ensemble. Vous voulez savoir autre chose ? ». Elle haussa un sourcil en défiant du regard le groupe des filles et de garçons qui étaient présents.  
Lauren se sentit visée, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Pour qui se prenait cette nouvelle ?

Bella se retourna et prit le bras d'Edward tout en souriant, l'air victorieuse. Son petit ami était encore sous le choc. Bella, avec toute l'audace dont il n'était pas doté, avait pu faire taire tout le couloir, alors que lui avait l'air d'une poule mouillée.

« Pour qui tu te prends Isabella Swan ? A titre d'information, tu n'es pas le centre du monde, personne ne se soucie d'avec qui tu sors ou quelle personne tu mets dans ton lit. », s'exclama Lauren.

Personne n'avait fait taire un couloir entier, du moins pas avant elle : dans cette école, il y avait une seule diva en mesure de faire taire un couloir entier et cette diva, c'était Lauren Mallory.

Edward tenait Bella pour éviter que cette situation absurde ne continue, mais Isabella ne put garder son sang-froid. Elle ne laisserait personne parler derrière son dos. Encore moins une personne aussi hautaine et fière que Lauren.

Les étudiants à proximité se réunirent pour observer ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Rose en essayant de voir à travers le troupeau d'étudiants.

« Sûrement un règlement de compte pour savoir qui est la petite amie de qui. », suggéra Alice à qui cela importait peu.

Emmett vit alors sa sœur qui balançait des insanités à la jeune fille devant elle et celle-ci n'était rien d'autre que Lauren.

« Je pense qu'Alice a tort, à moins que Lauren Mallory se soit entichée d'Edward. », ajouta-t-il tout en se frayant un chemin dans la foule.

Un sentiment de colère s'empara de Lauren. Elle avait besoin de massacrer le visage de Bella et de lui arracher les yeux.

« Ok Lauren, je ne sais pas quelles sont tes intentions. A l'institut, certains t'admirent peut-être, et même plus que cela ; et d'autres te craignent. Mais il y a un monde en dehors, tu étais au courant ? Ça s'appelle une planète ma chérie et tu n'es personne aux yeux du monde entier. », rétorqua Bella, beaucoup plus calme que Lauren.

Certains étudiants applaudirent le discours de Bella, tandis que d'autres, terrorisés, se turent. La jeune fille était tellement agacée de voir que des gens supportaient Bella qu'elle se jeta sur son adversaire pour lui arracher les cheveux.

Rosalie s'interposa entre Bella et Lauren, attrapant cette dernière pour la balancer sur les autres étudiants qui observaient la scène.

« Tu ne sais pas te défendre avec des mots donc tu te bats comme les lâches ? », critiqua Rose. « Oh, je vois ! Ton intelligence t'empêche de comprendre ce que Bella te dit. Je suis désolée pour toi. », ironisa plus encore Rose tout en faisant partir Bella et Edward.

Edward aurait voulu défendre Bella. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas se mêler des crêpages de chignons des filles. Si seulement il n'a pas été bègue, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ce serait un type normal avec une petite amie comme Bella et cela n'aurait pas semblé étrange. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas ... il était indubitablement différent ... et malgré tout, Isabella l'aimait autant que lui.

« _Nous avons commencé à rêver d'un monde pour nous deux._  
 _Une étrange communion entre la lune et le soleil._  
 _A la fois différents et épris par une passion_  
 _Eternelle..._ »

« Edward ? », l'interpella Rose.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées. Bella méritait bien mieux que lui et pourtant, elle était  
avec lui, malgré tout ... ces phrases s'étaient emparées de son esprit en un flash, pénétrant ses pensées et lui faisant oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

« O-oui », répondit-il en sortant de ses songes.  
« Que s'est-il passé ? », l'interrogea sa jumelle.

Edward balaya du regard alentour, mais les autres n'étaient plus là, seulement lui et sa jumelle.

« Où est B-bella ? », demanda-t-il inquiet, évitant ainsi la question de sa sœur.

« Avec les autres dans la salle, mais réponds à ma question. Que s'est-il passé pour que Lauren veuille frapper Bella ? »

Edward expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce que Bella avait dit Lauren et ce que celle-ci lui avait répondu.

« Comme tu ne me le dis pas clairement, je dois supposer que Bella et toi êtes ensemble ? », sourit-elle.

La blonde avait été quasi certaine que cela se déroulerait ainsi et elle était aux anges en apprenant que son frère avait une fille stupéfiante à ses côtés. L'arrivée de la Swan à Forks avait sans doute été la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver.

Edward hocha la tête en silence, sa jumelle sauta aussitôt à son cou.

« Enfin ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse, Edward. », se réjouit sa sœur.

« M-merci, j-je l-le suis a-aussi. », bégaya Edward. « M-mais j-je me s-sens tr-très m-mal d-de ne p-pas l'l'a-avoir d-déf-défen-d-due. », reconnut-il, embarrassé.

« C'est une femme forte. Bella sait se défendre toute seule. », dit sa sœur, tout sourire en lui ouvrant la porte du salon. « Un conseil : il n'y a rien qui embarrasse plus les femmes fortes que de les prendre pour des êtres fragiles. », chuchota-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Edward comprit ce à quoi Rosalie se référait. Elle était une de ces femmes et c'est pour cela que Bella a pu affronter le groupe d'étudiants dans le couloir. Elle serait très certainement un meilleur petit copain que lui, à présent.

Ce soir-ci, Edward avait rendez-vous avec Jasper. Ainsi, il dit à Bella qu'après le rendez-vous il irait se promener avec elle.

Edward était nerveux. Pas autant que la première fois mais il avait toujours peur que le médecin lui rappelle d'amener cinq amis lors de la consultation. A présent, il les avait. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas que ce soit pas moins difficile pour lui.

« Bonjour, Edward. », sourit Jasper.

« B-bonjour doc'. », le salua-t-il tout en s'asseyant face à lui.

« Edward Je… », il marqua une pause pour ordonner ses idées. « Je veux seulement savoir si tu souhaites que je sois encore ton psychologue. »

Jasper, qui était à présent le petit ami d'Alice, avait l'impression en quelque sorte d'avoir envahi la vie privée d'Edward. Peut-être n'avait-il plus assez confiance pour raconter ses problèmes.

« B-bien sûr, le f-fait q-que v-vous soye-yez le p-petit cop-pain d'Ali-ice ne ch-change r-rien. », confirma-t-il, nerveux.

« Bien, je te remercie de me faire confiance. Je pense que, t'ayant vu dans la vie de tous les jours, il ne sera pas nécessaire que tu amènes tes amis. », suggéra Jasper, rassuré. « J'en saurais ainsi plus sur toi. »

Edward hocha la tête en silence.

« Cela te gène de parler ? », lui répondit-il tout en sachant parfaitement que, dans le cas d'Edward, la réponse était évidente.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu te sentiras plus à l'aise si tu me réponds seulement par oui ou non, non ? »

« O-oui. », répondit Edward, mal à l'aise, bien qu'il ne vît vraiment pas où voulait en venir Jasper.

« Eh bien, à vrai dire. Je dois connaître l'origine de ton bégaiement. C'est quelque chose qu'aucun médecin ne peut connaître avec certitude. Cependant, connaître l'origine de ton problème résoudra celui-ci. », sourit Jasper tout en mettant par écrit quelques-unes des réactions d'Edward dans son carnet.

« J-je p-pense q-que c'est u-une b-bon-bonne i-id-idée. », affirma Edward.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait que Jasper soit le petit ami d'Alice l'aidait à être en confiance en quelque sorte. Il se sentait plus proche. Pour Edward, c'était de bon augure.

« Ton père m'a confié qu'à la maison, tu ne bégayais quasiment pas, ce qui est étrange parce que ton problème est quelque chose qui n'est pas contrôlé », expliqua Jasper. « Pourquoi crois-tu que tu ne bégayes pas avec eux ? »

Edward réfléchit un instant à sa réponse. Comme Jasper l'avait mentionné, il ne pouvait pas contrôler son bégaiement mais le fait de se sentir en confiance dans sa famille lui permettait de pouvoir s'exprimer.

« P-peut-être est-ce d-dû à l-la c-con-conf-confia-fiance. », souligna Edward.

« Tu es très méfiant ? », demanda Jasper, étonné.

Il était bien connu que les bègues manquaient de confiance en eux, mais Edward était un cas différent, car il jouait très bien du piano et il avait fait plusieurs démonstrations publiques. Dans la famille, il avait chanté et dansé jusqu'à ses dix ans, mais il avait tout perdu. Cependant, pour une raison inconnue, Edward avait été de plus en plus réservé et il avait perdu toute volonté de vaincre le bégaiement.

Edward hocha la tête pour répondre à la question de Jasper.

« Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas confiance aux gens ? », l'interrogea à nouveau Jasper.

Edward n'en connaissait pas la raison. Il y avait seulement des images floues qui lui venaient à l'esprit en y pensant.

« Vr-vraiment, j-je m-me d-demande. P-pourquoi fai-faire c-confi-fiance ? », souligna-t-il.

Pour Jasper, ce fut une nouvelle découverte de la manière de penser d'Edward : le négativisme. Le garçon ne pensait pas positivement.

« As-tu déjà fait confiance à quelqu'un une fois et cette personne t'a dupé ? », demanda Jasper essayant de trouver la solution.

Edward se mura dans son silence tout en tentant de démêler le casse-tête dans son esprit. Des images lui revenaient en mémoire, des images de lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant d'à peine quatre ans et il se souvint de sa grand-mère.

« O-oui. » chuchota-t-il.  
« Qui ? »  
« C-cela n'a p-plus d'-d'im-p-por-t-tance. J'-j'ai c-com-p-pris q-que ce-certai-aines pr-prome-ss-sses n-ne p-peu-v-vent êt-être r-réa-l-lisées. », déclara Edward, particulièrement confus.  
« Laisse-moi choisir ce qui est important et ce qui ne l'est pas. » lui dit Jasper. « S'il te plaît, réponds-moi. Qui est cette personne ? »  
« Ma gr-grand-m-me-ère ... », murmura-t-il. Il essaya de continuer mais n'y parvint pas.  
« Elle vivait avec toi ? », l'interrogea Jasper.

Edward hocha la tête, silencieux. Sa grand-mère avait vécu avec eux aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne. Elle avait élevé Rose quand ils étaient tout petits. Il avait toujours cru que sa grand-mère était sa mère. Cependant, quand il grandi, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

Suite à l'accouchement difficile, Esmée avait été hospitalisée et elle n'avait pas du tout recouvré ses forces. Carlisle n'était pratiquement jamais à la maison puisqu'il travaillait à mi-temps et le reste du temps, il prenait soin d'Esmée.

Sa grand-mère était tout pour lui. Il se rappelait que, par les nuits d'orage, elle venait dans sa chambre pour les couvrir et leur racontait des histoires jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

« O-oui, el-elle v-vivait av-vec n-nous. », dit-il. Il avait une boule dans la gorge en se souvenant de _sa_ Mamie. C'est le petit nom qu'il lui avait donné.

« Maintenant, où est-elle ? », insista Jasper.

Lorsque Jasper posa la question, le visage du jeune homme pâlit. Alors, le psychologue comprit qu'il avait touché le point sensible.

Edward sentit que la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler et sa langue ne parvenait pas à se délier. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux et il les essuya rapidement avec les manches de sa veste.

En voyant l'état désastreux d'Edward, Jasper lui tendit un verre d'eau.

« Ne me réponds pas tout de suite. Je comprends à quel point cela doit être difficile pour toi de parler à un étranger. », dit Jasper. « C'est la fin de la séance. Je ne veux pas te mettre plus de pression. Nous aurons plus de temps pour trouver le véritable problème. Cependant, tu auras un devoir pour notre prochain rendez-vous : tu dois rédiger une lettre dans laquelle tu me parles de ta grand-mère, sans rien omettre. » sourit Jasper.

Edward se sentit reconnaissant. Jasper n'était pas comme les autres psychologues qu'il avait vu. Il ne voulait pas obtenir une information nécessaire sans se soucier de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

« M-Merci doc' », dit Edward avec un léger sourire en buvant un peu d'eau.  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas à te presser. », le rassura Jasper.

Ce fut avec une boule dans la gorge que Edward quitta cette séance avec Jasper. Il ne se sentait pas capable de parler à Bella. Il luttait entre l'appeler ou non. Peut-être devait-il l'éviter aujourd'hui. Cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait échouer de cette manière.

Bella était en quelque sorte un réconfort pour lui. C'était la première personne en dehors de sa famille à laquelle il avait ouvert son cœur et il ne voulait pas la décevoir, il ne voulait pas faire des promesses qu'il ne pourrait pas réalisées **.** Edward était déterminé à se comporter en gars bien avec celle qui était à présent sa petite amie et il ne devait pas échouer, il ne fallait vraiment pas échouer car c'était ça, sa plus grande peur : échouer à nouveau.

 **.oOo.**

 **Mine de rien, une publication assez rapide !**

 **Allez, je me bouge les fesses car vous êtes beaucoup à follow et reviewer la fic donc je DOIS faire des efforts !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Merci pour vos petits mots qui m'encouragent à traduire :)**


	9. Proteccion

**Disclaimer : Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à ManneVanNecker à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée !). Le monde de Stéphenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa sœur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au-delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre IX :

 **Protection**

 **.**

Ce soir-là, Edward et Bella partagèrent un moment agréable lors de leur rendez-vous. Ils profitèrent ensemble d'une promenade dans un petit parc non loin de la maison d'Isabella. Ainsi, Edward réussit à oublier son rendez-vous avec Jasper.

Cette nuit-là, Isabella se demandait si elle devait inviter Edward à dîner chez elle. Peut-être que cela renforcerait plus leur relation si elle l'emmenait et le présentait officiellement à Renée.

Emmett frappa à la porte de la chambre de Bella. Il voulait vraiment lui demander de l'aide dans son projet : en effet, durant l'après-midi, il avait proposé à Rose de venir pour un dîner en famille et il souhaitait que Bella accepte d'amener Edward. De cette manière, l'attention de sa mère ne serait pas seulement sur eux, mais aussi sur sa sœur et son petit ami.

« Entrez. », annonça Bella, assise sur le lit.

« Tu étais en train de dormir ? », demanda Emmett en la voyant.

« Non, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir. », expliqua-t-elle.

« Je veux te demander quelque chose. »

« Ça m'étonnait que tu sois ici dans ma chambre à cette heure-là. Tu serais difficilement venu pour un bisou pour dire bonne nuit. », plaisanta Bella.

« Si adorable comme toujours., Cela m'aurait étonné que tu sois devenue douce en fréquentant ton petit copain. » dit Emmett en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de sa sœur.

« Bien, dis-moi ce que tu veux. », exigea Bella, qui voulait aussi demander quelque chose.

« Demain, vous allez au cinéma ? ». Bella acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. « Après la séance, je veux que tu invites Edward, car Rose sera ici pour dîner et je tiens à la présenter à Renée pour qu'elle sache que je suis son petit ami. » expliqua-t-il.

Bella comprit aussitôt qu'ils avaient tout deux pensé à la même chose et elle se sentait heureuse de savoir que les choses seraient plus faciles pour eux s'ils faisaient les choses rapidement, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de faire tourner en bourrique son frère.

« Et tu veux qu'Edward et moi soyons des cobayes ? D'abord, nous afficherons officiellement notre relation et ensuite, tu te présenteras avec Rose ? Je me trompe ? » souligna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Emmett se mit à rire en entendant le commentaire de sa sœur. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son plan, bien que cela ne soit pas si mal, sachant sa mère serait heureuse de savoir que sa petite amie était Rosalie Cullen, car Renée estimait beaucoup la famille du Dr. Cullen.

« Tu te trompes, je sais que Renée sera très heureuse que nous présentions nos petits amis, nous savons qu'elle apprécie les Cullen », sourit Emmett

« Ensuite, nous verrons ce qu'en pensent Rose et Edward. S'ils acceptent qu'on les invite ensuite au ciné. », convint Bella avant de s'allonger dans son lit.

« Bon, bonne nuit » dit Emmett et il embrassa le front de sa sœur avant de quitter la chambre.

Isabelle resta pétrifiée car cela faisait des années qu'Emmett ne l'avait pas embrassé sur le front.

Comme quoi elle n'était pas la seule à devenir gentille.

.

Rose était en train de prendre une bonne douche, elle avait besoin de se relaxer avant de se coucher. Elle décida donc de prolonger sa pause-détente dans le bain, quand elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Mais le bruit de l'eau l'empêcha de distinguer de qui il s'agissait. Edward avait frappé deux fois et il n'entendit aucune réponse de sa sœur, il décida donc d'entrer.

Pour les jumeaux Cullen, il n'existait aucune pudeur. Jusqu'à leurs douze ans, ils avaient dormi ensemble puis Carlisle et Esmée jugèrent plus prudent que chacun ait une chambre à soi.

« R-rose, c'est Ed-dward. », prévint-il en fermant le porte.

« Je ne t'avais pas entendu, désolé. », dit la blonde tout en massant son cuir chevelu avec le shampoing.

« D-demain, on v-va au ci-cinéma ? »

« Oui, Emmett doit me recontacter pour me donner l'heure à laquelle nous nous retrouverons au centre commercial. », sourit-elle tout en se rappelant les douces paroles de son petit ami avant de raccrocher.

« T-tu s-sais, j-je veux of-offrir qu-quelque ch-chose de sp-spécial à B-bella m-mais j-je n'ai p-pas d'idées. », confessa Edward, un peu nerveux puisque c'était la première fois qu'il abordait ce sujet.

« Je serais ravie de t'aider », s'exclama Rosalie alors qu'elle enlevait un peu de shampoing qui avait coulé sur son œil.

« M-merci. », sourit Edward, ravi.

Edward alla se coucher tout en fredonnant la mélodie de Bella. Il avait décidé de créer sa propre mélodie et de le lui offrir dès qu'il serait prêt.

Le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés ne put s'endormir. Il avait beau essayer, ses rêves s'étaient évaporés.

Il descendit à la cuisine pour boire un verre de lait tiède et il y trouva sa mère debout pour les mêmes raisons.

« Insomnie ? », demanda Esmée en voyant son garçon qui se frottait les yeux et elle gratifia d'un sourire.

« Oui, j-je veux do-dormir et je n'y a-arrive pas. », affirma Edward tout en s'asseyant près de sa mère.

Esmée commença à préparer un verre de lait chaud tandis qu'elle écoutait Edward.

« Des soucis ? Peut-être est-ce dû à l'anxiété. », dit Esmée.

Edward rougit en réalisant que sa mère avait remarqué son changement d'humeur et peut-être qu'elle se doutait de la raison de son insomnie.

« Apparemment, j'ai mis le doigt sur le problème. », répondit Esmée face au silence de son fils et elle lui tendit sa tasse de lait.

« J-je suis en c-couple avec B-bella », murmura-t-il, nerveux, alors qu'il caressait le bord de la tasse avec son doigt sans regarder sa mère. Esmée sourit en apprenant la nouvelle. Cette fille lui semblait être une fille très bien et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait que le bien d'Edward. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir un peu anxieuse en pensant aux autres étudiants du lycée qui risquaient de le brimer pour cela.

« M-maman ? », demanda Edward devant le silence de sa mère.

« Rien, c'est juste étrange pour moi. Ça a été très rapide ou je ne sais quoi… mais je dois t'avouer que le fait que ce soit Bella me ravit », sourit-elle, un peu nerveuse en imaginant qu'un élève s'en prenne à Edward.

« Dem-main, je s-sors avec Rose et elle. Elle m'aidera à ch-choisir un ca-cadeau », ajouta-t-il avant de monter se coucher. Apparemment, le lait avait fait son effet.

« Bonne nuit. », Esmée l'embrassa sur le front et elle ajouta en souriant : « Essaye de te reposer afin que, demain, tu aies bonne mine pour ta petite amie. ».

.

Ce matin-là, Emmett et Bella s'étaient contrairement à d'habitude, levés très tôt. Le jeune homme costaud préparait le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde et attendait que sa mère et sa sœur s'assoient pour manger.

« Voilà une chose bien étrange. », dit René en voyant tout ce qu'Emmett avait préparé.

« Apparemment, on a métamorphosé mon frère. », plaisanta Bella en pensant que Rose avait une bonne influence sur lui.

« Je ne pense pas réitérer cette expérience. On pense toujours du mal de moi alors que je le fais avec beaucoup de volonté. », se défendit-il.

« Alors, dis-moi…qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », rit Renée en préparant une tartine.

« Comme aujourd'hui nous n'avons pas cours…et bien…Bella et moi, on irait au ciné », dit-il à voix basse, l'air nerveux. « Et je veux préparer un repas à la maison pour te présenter ma petite amie et mon beau-frère. », demanda-t-il tout en se grattant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils à l'attente de la réponse.

« Ça alors ! Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Charlie semblait si désespéré de se débarrasser de vous », rit-elle. « Donc, je suis désormais la belle-mère de … »

Emmett jeta un regard vers Bella qui ne paraissait pas réjouie par la déclaration de son frère. Cependant, elle décida de faire le premier pas pour sortir de cette situation désagréable.

« Edward Cullen. », sourit-elle en se rappelant son adorable petit ami.

« Tu es en couple avec Edward ? », l'interrogea Renée, surprise. « Ce garçon est un amour mais sa sœur est un peu trop protectrice. Elle ne t'a rien fait ? »

Renée était professeure d'Arts Plastiques au lycée de Forks et elle connaissait bien la réputation de Rosalie Cullen, surtout quand il s'agissait de son frère qu'elle protégeait de tout.

« Pas de problèmes. », conclut Bella et elle ajouta tout en buvant son thé. « Demande donc à Emmett pour quelle raison Rosalie est adorable avec moi. »

Renée riva son regard sur son fils qui s'étouffait en buvant un café.

« Rose est ma petite amie. » dit-il en un filet de voix alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux à cause du léger incident.

Ses enfants étaient en couple avec les Cullen. Elle réfléchit mais ce n'était pourtant pas le Jour des Saints Innocents*…Les miracles étaient-ils possibles ? Emmett était trop désordonné, coureur de jupons et fan de foot pour sortir avec une demoiselle comme Rosalie, une fille éduquée, très protectrice et qui détestait les jeunes premiers du lycée qui en faisaient de trop. Concernant Bella, c'était tout aussi surprenant. En couple ? Avec Edward ? Le garçon si timide et silencieux. Comment pouvait-il parler à Bella avec son bégaiement ? Avait-elle fait le premier pas ?

« La terre appelle Renée. », dit Bella en passant sa main devant le regard vide de sa mère.

« Je suis ta mère », gronda Renée en constatant que sa fille l'appelait par son prénom.

« Je suis désolée. », murmura celle-ci tandis qu'Emmett souriait.

« Bien. Tu nous donnes ta permission ? », demanda-t-il en détournant la conversation.

« D'accord. Je dois être présente aussi ? », répondit Renée pendant qu'elle buvait sa tasse de lait.

« Bien sûr, l'idée est de rendre la relation officielle. », affirma-t-il en lançant des regards à Bella.

« D'accord. », sourit Renée. « Je serai là. »

.

Rosalie se leva très tôt pour être parfaitement prête à l'heure à laquelle ils partiraient pour le centre commercial. Elle savait qu'au dernier moment, elle oublierait beaucoup de choses et il lui arriverait un malheur. Cela se passait toujours comme ça. Elle avait préparé ses vêtements, peigné ses cheveux et ondulé les pointes pour leur donner un aspect plus joli et doux quand son téléphone sonna.

« Allo ? », dit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

« Salut, bébé. », répondit Emmett à l'autre bout.

Rosalie sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Salut. », rit-elle. « Ça va ? »

« Je pensais à toi. C'est la seule chose que je fais quand tu es loin de moi. », dit Emmett tout sourire.

La blonde sentit des papillons dans son ventre en l'entendant.

« Je pensais à toi aussi. », admit-elle.

« Je veux t'inviter à un repas après le ciné, ce sera chez moi. », bafouilla-t-il.

« Bien sûr, j'en serais enchantée. », répondit-elle en se peignant les cheveux.

« Avec Edward évidemment. », ajouta-t-il. « Okay, on se voit tout à l'heure. »

« A tout à l'heure, fais attention à toi. », répondit Rose.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il.

« Moi aussi. » dit Rosa en raccrochant.

.

Edward eut du mal à se lever de son lit et il se dirigea à la douche. Après quelques minutes de relaxation sous l'eau, il parvint à se réveiller. Il déjeuna rapidement et entra dans la chambre de sa sœur.

« P-prête ? », dit-il derrière la porte.

« Juste deux minutes. Sors donc la Volvo. » dit Rose en terminant de se maquiller.

Comme Edward conduisait vite, ils arrivèrent rapidement au centre commercial. Le jeune homme se gara avec habileté sur une toute petite place disponible et il ouvrit la porte à sa jumelle.

« Tu as réfléchi à quelque chose comme cadeau ? », demanda Rose en admirant les vitrines.

« En vérité, r-rien d-du tout. », répondit Edward.

« Mais, quel est ton budget ? », demanda sa sœur.

Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées pour penser au cadeau, puisque Bella et Emmett arrivaient d'ici moins d'une demi-heure.

« Le m-maximum est de c-cent d-dolla-r-rs, c'est t-tout ce que j'ai. », dit Edward.

Cela n'aida pas plus Rosalie dans son choix. Il y avait encore beaucoup trop de choix à ce prix-là. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint d'un détail à propos de Bella.

« Tu as vu le petit bracelet au poignet droit de Bella ? » sourit-elle, l'air victorieuse.

« O-oui, c'est j-joli. », admit Edward.

« Bien. Qu'en penses-tu si tu achètes une breloque pour son bracelet ? Quelque chose de symbolique, de traditionnel. C'est sans nul doute un cadeau très original et spécial. », sourit-elle une fois de plus.

« Ça m-me plait. », reconnut Edward.

Rosalie l'emmena de bijouterie en bijouterie jusqu'à trouver la breloque adéquate et qui leur plaisait à tout deux. Dans leur recherche, ils avaient fini par choisi un petit cœur en argent avec quelques petits éclats qui le personnalisait d'une touche spéciale. Edward et Rosalie étaient heureux de leur achat et ils allèrent attendre leurs petits amis respectifs dans le hall du centre commercial.

.

Emmett dût implorer Bella de se presser, il ne voulait pas arriver en retard et faire attendre Rosalie. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le hall du centre commercial et cherchèrent leurs petits amis. Edward fit un petit signe à Emmett pour qu'il le voit et ils finirent par se retrouver.

Tout le monde se salua et commença à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée du ciné.

« B-bella. », murmura Edward.

La jeune fille qui venait d'embrasser son petit ami lui lança un regard plein de douceurs et prit ce qu'il voulait lui offrir.

« Merci. », le remercia-t-elle en voyant la petite boîte.

Elle souleva le couvercle et vit le magnifique bijou que la boîte contenait. Elle l'admira plusieurs fois et le remercia d'un petit baiser.

« C'est mignon. », admit-elle.

« Tu le m-mets ? », lui dit Edward.

« Oui ! », sourit Bella, enthousiaste.

Edward tenta de mettre la breloque sur le petit bracelet de Bella, mais c'était compliqué comme il tremblait trop et il ne voulait ni casser le bijou ni la chaîne. Ainsi, tous deux préférèrent le faire plus tard et Bella garda son cadeau dans son paquet cadeau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va voir ? », dit Rose une fois dans la file du ciné.

« Je ne sais pas. », dit Emmett. « C'est à vous de choisir. »

Ils commencèrent à regarder les affiches des films proposés. Bien qu'il y eût peu de choix qui attiraient leur curiosité, les gars ne voulaient vraiment pas voir une comédie romantique et les filles un film d'action, ils devaient donc trouver un juste milieu.

« The Lovely Bones ? », sourit Bella.

« Je l'ai vu. », affirma Rosa. « J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine. »

« Hé, pourquoi on ne va pas voir Alice in Wonderland ? », demanda Emmett, enthousiaste.

Dans la file d'attente, tout le monde se retourna en voyant ce jeune homme s'exclamer à voix haute avec un enthousiasme particulier pour un film.

« J'approuve ce choix. J'aime beaucoup Johnny Depp. », cria Rose.

« Mon dieu, moi aussi j'adore Johnny Depp. Il est génial. », rit Bella.

Edward et Emmett commencèrent à s'écarter en constatant qu'elles en pinçaient pour un acteur qui, à presque cinquante ans, appartenait aux hommes les plus sexy au monde.

Ils retournèrent aux affiches, peut-être pour faire un tour et espérer que ce choix soit oublié quand ils entendirent deux cris.

En se retournant, Edward vit, au ralenti, un individu voler le porte-monnaie de sa petite amie. Aussitôt, Emmett et Edward coururent après lui laissant les deux filles sous le choc.

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda Rose en remarquant que Bella était plus pâle que d'habitude.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête.

« Ce serait mieux qu'on les suive. », dit Rosalie tout en courant après son frère et son petit ami.

Le voleur se faufilait parmi les personnes qui, en voyant la course-poursuite, ne comprirent guère la situation. Emmett allait l'atteindre quand il bouscula une personne âgée et dût lui faire ses excuses. Edward continua à suivre le voleur du porte-monnaie de Bella. Pour lui, le plus important, c'était que, dans le porte-monnaie, se trouvait son cadeau et il ne laisserait pas un scélérat s'en emparer.

Le voleur, en voyant qu'on le poursuivait encore, décida de descendre dans un parking et il se faufila à travers les voitures avant de prendre les escaliers qui descendaient jusqu'au sous-sol. Edward ne l'avait pas perdu de vue et il avait le regard rivé sur son objectif : attraper le voleur.

.

Emmett accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Edward qui descendait déjà les escaliers.

Bella sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle courrait plus rapidement que d'habitude, tenant par la main Rosalie, derrière Emmett. Quand elles arrivèrent aux escaliers, elles durent descendre les marches avec plus de prudence qu'à l'accoutumée. En effet, cette soirée-là, elles avaient mis des talons et elles ne voulaient pas se tordre la cheville.

Edward tendit la main et attrapa la capuche de la veste de l'individu. Sans réfléchir, il tira si fort que la toile commença à se déchirer et le gars se retrouva au sol.

Emmett arriva à ce moment. Le bandit saisit un petit couteau et au sol, menaça son ami.

Sans hésiter, Edward utilisa ses connaissances de Judo et désarma le voyou, effrayant ce dernier puis lui prit le porte-monnaie avant de le lancer à Emmett.

« Ne me faites rien ! Laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plait. », supplia le voleur au sol.

Edward sentit la colère monter en lui. Il ne supporterait pas que l'on s'en prenne à sa petite amie, pas devant lui. Peut-être que cela aurait pu être bien pire si, Emmett et lui, n'avait pas été présent et cette pensée ne plaisait pas. Il frappa le visage du gars qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans.

« Ça suffit ! », dit Bella en voyant Edward frapper l'individu.

Sans aucune pitié, il le frappait encore et encore alors qu'Emmett le rejoignait en voyant que le voleur tentait de se défendre. Edward fit mine de s'éloigner du combat.

« Ce n'est pas juste. », dit-il, l'air déterminé. « C'est une affaire entre cet imbécile et moi. Personne ne touche à ma petite amie sans en payer le prix. »

Emmett, Rosalie et Bella restèrent pétrifiés sur place. C'est avec beaucoup de détermination qu'Edward avait pris la parole et on sentait la colère dans ses mots. Mais la surprise générale était surtout dû au fait qu'il n'avait à aucun moment bégayé.

 **.oOo.**

 ***Note** : L'auteure de la fiction est chilienne. Pour les hispanoaméricains, le 28 décembre, c'est le premier avril français.

 **Allez, on tient le bon bout !**

 **Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour tous vos commentaires qui me boostent vachement à traduire**

 **et les mises en follow en favo qui me montrent que vous aimez cette histoire :)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite ^^**


	10. Evasión

**Disclaimer : Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à ManneVanNecker à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée !). Le monde de Stéphenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa sœur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au-delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **MON DIEU il fait si chaud qu'il fallait absolument que je poste afin que vous puissiez lire quelque chose tranquillement, verre d'eau à la main et ventilo qui souffle sur vous !**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre X :

 **Fuite**

 **.**

Bella ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche-même de son petit ami. Elle en était complètement abasourdie et ses amis aussi visiblement. Elle n'avait jamais observé Edward si déterminé, encore moins dans une telle situation. Edward s'était toujours comporté de manière pacifiste et calme. Mais, à présent, il s'agissait d'un homme complètement différent, sûr et protecteur. Rosalie soutenait Bella par le bras en voyant la jeune fille à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Pour elle aussi, c'était une surprise d'observer son frère agir de cette manière devant des étrangers. Bien que Rose savait qu'à la maison, le bégaiement de son frère était quasi inexistant, elle était aussi stupéfaite que son petit ami et son amie.

En voyant qu'Edward ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait, Emmett essaya de le séparer du voyou. Persuadé qu'après avoir été aveuglé par la colère au point de le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque inconscient, son ami s'en voudrait, il décida alors d'intervenir avant que son ami se retrouve dans une situation délicate.

« Edward, stop. », le prévint Emmett en retenant la main qui allait frapper pour la troisième d'un geste précis la mâchoire du voyou. « S'il te plait. »

Edward essaya de contenir sa colère. Il voulait vraiment dévisager cet idiot qui avait osé faire du mal à sa petite amie. Cependant, en voyant le visage surpris et pâle de Bella, il décida d'en rester là.

« Ap-ap-pellons l-le g-ga-gar-d-dien. », bégaya-t-il tout en maintenant le voleur au sol.

Rosalie se rendit immédiatement à la recherche d'un agent de sécurité qui arriva bientôt avec elle pour aider à Edward.

On nota certaines déclarations sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils durent les répéter plusieurs fois avant de sortir assez rapidement du poste. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient plus d'humeur à voir le film.

Aucun ne voulait parler de cet évènement. Personne ne voulait se souvenir de ce moment délicat. Même Rose se sentait mal à l'aise en pensant à ce que Edward dirait si elle en parlait.

Tout en silence, ils montèrent dans leurs voitures respectives. Cette fois-ci, Rosalie partit avec Emmett et Edward, avec Bella. Tous se dirigèrent vers le foyer des Swan pour un barbecue en famille afin de faire les présentations officielles.

Isabella était encore confuse, elle lui voulait lui montrer que son problème avait une solution et même si Edward ne voulait pas en parler, elle n'avait pas peur de lui montrer une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Mon chéri. », chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il regardait la route.

« O-oui ? », bégaya Edward qui pressentait déjà le but de cette conversation et honnêtement, il ne voulait aucunement se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Edward savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas bégayé et il souhaitait dès que possible en terminer avec cet évènement et le classer comme définitivement passé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ne bégayait pas. Il le savait bien puisqu'on lui avait recommandé le chant, un bon moyen de ne pas bégayer. Mais il en avait fi et le problème était devenu plus embarrassant.

« Là-bas, au sous-sol. » Elle prit son courage à deux mains. « Là-bas, au sous-sol, tu m'as défendu et je veux te remercier. » Elle sourit nerveusement. « Mais le fait que tu n'as pas bégayé n'est pas passé inaperçue aux yeux de tous. »

Le rouge montait aux joues de Bella. C'était certain que cette conversation les embarrassait tous les deux. Edward en avait bien conscience, il pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air qui l'empêchait de parler. Ce fut avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'il parvint à répondre.

« N-Non j-je v-veux en par-parler », dit-il sans détourner ses yeux de la route.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il vivait ce moment où on le forçait à parler et à dire la vérité. Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille et en paix.

Les médecins avaient épuisé leur réserve de traitements avec lui et il en avait marre d'être considéré comme un jouet entre les mains des docteurs qui cherchaient une solution pour le bégaiement, y compris Carlisle, son père. Ce dernier lui avait posé une myriade de questions qui n'avait mené à rien. N'avait-il pas compris qu'il serait dans cet état à vie ?

« Mais, Edward, je pense qu'il est préférable d'en parler. Nous devons surmonter ce problème ensemble et je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais tu en as besoin. », insista Bella en posant sa main sur celle d'Edward, placée sur le levier de vitesses.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas le courage de le faire. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, Bella finirait par se lasser de lui et c'était la première preuve : elle voulait surmonter son bégaiement parce qu'elle avait honte de lui.

Qui voudrait d'un individu considéré comme un échec social ? Bella pourrait avoir quelqu'un de meilleur, de bien meilleur que lui.

Bella se rendit compte que les traits du visage d'Edward changeaient, ses yeux tristes et sa lèvre inférieure qui frémissait lui portaient à croire qu'il était devenu méfiant.

« Mon chéri. » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas que tu en tires de mauvaises conclusions. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer à cause de cela. J'ai fait ta connaissance alors que tu étais comme ça et je t'aimerais ainsi. Mais je le fais pour toi, parce que je sais que tu as dû mal à t'aimer toi-même. », débita-t-elle d'une traite afin de l'inviter à prendre la parole.

Edward se crispa sur le volant, il ne ... il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle dise cela.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés ne savait pas quoi dire, et encore moins quoi penser car il lui était très difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Cependant, bien qu'il lui fût difficile de faire confiance à Bella, le fait qu'elle remarque le peu d'amour propre qu'il avait pour lui-même le surprenait car il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle était si incisive.

Edward n'avait aucune confiance en lui-même, depuis plusieurs années. Il empêchait ces images lui revenir à l'esprit, c'était un mensonge. Constamment, il les bloquait, ses souvenirs désagréables semblaient lui enlever sa volonté, ne l'autorisant pas à parler. Il était tourmenté et extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« D'accord, tu ne veux pas parler tout de suite et je le comprends. Mais, tôt ou tard, cet Edward et moi, nous allons devoir discuter, qu'il le veuille ou non. Tu m'entends ? », lui dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

En s'entendant parler, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était montré plus autoritaire que nécessaire et elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec le silence qui régnait à présent dans le véhicule.

Edward ne voulait pas parler et ne rien sentir, car une fois encore et comme toujours, il avait ruiné un moment spécial. Il se réprimanda intérieurement de l'avoir ruiné de cette façon, mais il ne savait pas comment y remédier.

Il se plaça sur le bord de la route, arrêta la Volvo et en sortit.

.

Emmett se rendit compte que son ami qui emmenait sa sœur avait dévié de la route.

« Laisse-les, c'est mieux qu'ils parlent avant d'arriver à la maison. », lui recommanda Rose.

« Tu penses que ça va entre eux ? », demanda Emmett, inquiet.

Il savait que cette relation était plus complexe qu'elle paraissait. Peut-être que les crises et les discussions n'avaient pas encore commencé, mais elle savait bien que sa sœur et son caractère trempé entreraient en collision avec la timidité de son petit ami. C'était une question de temps.

« En réalité, pas du tout. », reconnut Rose. « Je pense qu'Edward ne voudra pas parler. Il a toujours contourné ce genre de discussion houleuse et ta sœur ne le laissera pas faire. Nous verrons donc qui finira par céder. »

« Tu penses qu'ils se mettront d'accord ? Eh bien, je l'espère. », avoua-t-il, inquiet.

Emmett voulait voir sa sœur heureuse et Edward aussi. Il comprenait qu'avoir une vie comme ça était difficile. Cependant, et pas seulement pour ce soir, il voulait les voir ensemble, parce qu'il avait conscience qu'une rupture entre eux deux aurait une incidence sur sa relation avec Rose.

« Edward a beaucoup de choses à apprendre de Bella. En fait, les deux doivent apprendre l'un de l'autre. Ils ont juste besoin de temps. Mais j'ai confiance en eux. », sourit Rose.

.

Bella ne comprenait pas qu'Edward était en train de faire. Il était descendu de la Volvo et à présent, il regardait le bois qui bordait la route, et elle était là confuse et congelée, assise sur le siège de voiture. Elle se sentait inutile.

Déterminée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers Edward. Il entendit ses pas mais ne se retourna pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », l'interrogea-t-elle en l'étreignant par derrière.

Edward apprécia ce contact chaleureux. Malgré sa bêtise, il avait besoin de se sentir aimé. Il avait besoin d'un certain soutien à ce moment précis. Il se maudissait à chaque fois parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était esclave de son propre esprit et de sa bouche ce qui était humiliant et il abhorrait cette situation.

Elle attendait une réponse qui ne vint jamais et se sentait vraiment offensée. Apparemment, Edward cachait plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle n'appréciait pas de savoir qu'il y avait une partie de lui qui n'était pas prête de s'ouvrir à elle.

Elle desserra son emprise et se dirigea à nouveau vers la voiture. Elle allait ouvrir la porte lorsque la main du garçon l'arrêta. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle pouvait y voir une lueur, ses yeux étaient humides et reflétaient l'affliction. Edward tenait ses épaules et l'observa tout en se sentant comme l'homme le plus misérable et le plus chanceux du monde.

Il avait une femme merveilleuse à ses côtés et il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Il ruinait tout et sa bêtise prenait le pas.

« B-Bella. », chuchota-t-il lorsque leurs visages furent proches l'un de l'autre.

Sans plus y réfléchir, ni se blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé, il posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres tremblantes de sa petite amie et était transcendé par le sentiment exquis procuré par ce baiser. Sentir la douceur des lèvres de Bella le transportait dans un autre monde, agréable et parfait où les mots étaient inutiles et le mouvement de ses lèvres était la seule façon de communiquer. Il se recula un instant et la regarda avec tendresse.

Surprise, Bella en resta pétrifiée. C'était le baiser le plus exquis jusqu'à présent. Il était plein de culpabilité, de miséricorde et de désespoir, elle pouvait le ressentir.

« B-Bella. », murmura Edward. « P-Pardonne-moi, j-je s-sais qu-que c'est d-di-diffi-cile p-pour t-toi m-mais il f-faut qu-que t-tu c-com-p-pre-pren-nes qu-que p-pour m-moi, ce n'est p-pas faci-cile. », avoua-t-il tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je sais, mon amour. » Elle le prit dans ses bras. « C'est toi qui doit me pardonner. J'ai été très véhémente dans mes propos et je pense qu'il est préférable d'attendre un certain temps avant de se préoccuper de ces problèmes. », s'excusa-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

« J-je t-te pr-pro-promets qu'un j-jour, j-je serai ca-cap-pa-ble d-de t-te le d-dire. », dit-il à voix basse.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna pour embrasser les lèvres douces et chaudes de son petit ami, tous deux transcendés par la sensation agréable qui imprégnait son corps chaque fois qu'ils étaient bien.

« Je t'aime. », confessa Bella en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

Edward lui rendit son sourire.

« Je t-t'ai-aime au-auss-ssi. », répondit-il en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Ils montèrent ensemble dans la Volvo, laissant derrière ce mauvais moment. Pour Bella, cette dispute lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire pression et mettre en évidence un sujet délicat aux yeux d'Edward. Elle devrait prendre son temps. Edward avait besoin d'intimité et surtout qu'elle le comprenne. Ainsi, cette prise de conscience leur permettrait d'avancer dans leur relation, ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Quant à Edward, il avait réalisé qu'il avait une personne dont il devait s'occuper et il devait prendre soin d'elle. C'était nouveau pour lui et il devait réapprendre à se confier. Peut-être que les risques étaient importants, mais il ne voulait pas s'induire en erreur en brisant sa relation avec elle. Il avait juré de donner le meilleur de lui-même et d'être heureux pour Bella.

.

Ce fut avec un peu de retard qu'ils arrivèrent à la maison de Bella, Edward essuya encore son visage et embrassa tendrement Bella avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Dès leur entrée, ils furent accueillis par une odeur dans le salon.

« Surprise ! », cria-t-on à l'unisson quand Bella et Edward arrivèrent dans la cour intérieure où l'on grillait la viande.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient là, chacun avec un verre à la main et semblaient fortement apprécier cette situation.

Bella était heureuse de les voir là si heureux tandis qu'Emmett tenait Rose par la taille tout en s'occupant de cuire la viande.

« Non, ne me regardez pas. Je suis aussi surpris que vous. », déclara le jeune homme en remarquant les regards noirs d'Edward et de Bella.

« C'est moi. », sourit Renée. « Je voulais profiter d'une belle soirée avec mes vieux amis. »

« Amis ? », songea Isabella. Elle ne savait pas que sa mère et les Cullen avaient été amis.

Tous écoutèrent attentivement le récit de la rencontre de Renée, Esmée et Carlisle tout en profitant d'un verre autour du gril.

« Pensez-vous qu'on ne s'en était pas rendu compte ? », sourit Esmée en faisant référence à la relation entre Rose et Emmett.

« Eh bien ... », bafouilla le garçon, mal à l'aise.

« Nous n'avons jamais voulu le cacher. », avoua Rose. « Nous avions juste besoin d'un moment plus approprié. »

Edward se sentait à l'aise dans cet endroit. Il pouvait en effet imaginer leurs futurs jours ainsi, dans cette famille.

« Tu as été particulièrement discret, Edward. », plaisanta Carlisle.

Le garçon rougit encore plus quand son père haussa un sourcil.

« J'-j'allais v-vous l-le d-dire. », confia-t-il avec un sourire nerveux.

« Evidemment. », dit son père en buvant un peu de vin.

Ils prirent place autour de la table et mangèrent le rôti cuit par Emmett. De toute évidence, tout le monde le trouva exquis. Edward se sentait très à l'aise dans cette famille agrandie et Bella le ressentit car Edward avait souri et parlé à plusieurs reprises.

Avant leur départ, Renée parla à Edward à l'écart des autres.

« Je sais qu'Isabella est peu patiente et directe. Je vous connais aussi un peu et vous demande d'être patient avec elle. Elle a tendance à affronter directement les choses et plus d'une fois, cela lui a causé des problèmes, mais je vois qu'elle t'adore et c'est tout ce qui compte. », expliqua Renée en souriant, très heureuse de voir que sa fille ne pouvait pas faire un meilleur choix qu'Edward.

Edward sentit à nouveau le poids de responsabilités sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas très agréable quand les gens avaient des attentes. Il n'était pas vraiment bon pour respecter ses engagements. Il faisait rarement les choses bien. Mais, cette fois-ci, il avait juré de donner leur meilleur de lui-même et Renée devait le savoir.

« C-Croyez-moi. », déclara-t-il. « Je l'-l'ai-me aus-aussi. »

Elle était satisfaite de la réponse d'Edward. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui.

Les Cullen sortirent de la maison des Swan, content d'avoir dégusté un excellent dîner. Ils promirent que le prochain repas aurait lieu chez eux. Edward et Rosalie étaient dans la Volvo, alors que ses parents étaient dans leur voiture.

« Renée était aux anges. », dit Esmée à Carlisle.

« En effet. », répondit-il à sa femme.

« Penses-tu qu'Edward se sentira bien avec Isabella ? J'ai encore quelques appréhensions par rapport à cette relation. », se confia Esmée.

« Je ne sais pas. Cependant, le fait qu'Edward a accepté d'avoir une copine est important. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas avoir ce genre de responsabilités. C'est vraiment un grand pas en avant. » déclara Carlisle.

.

Rosalie trépignait de bonheur sur son siège et Edward se moquait d'elle comme si elle était revenue dans son enfance.

« A qu-quoi est-c-ce que j-je d-dois c-ces ch-chansons et au-aut-autant d-de j-joie ? », plaisanta Edward.

Rosalie se sentait si heureuse à cause de ce qu'Emmett lui avait demandé qu'elle bondit presque sur son frère.

« Emmett m'a demandé de partir avec lui dans la maison de son père pendant les vacances d'hiver. Il veut me présenter officiellement. », dit-elle.

« D'accord. », répondit Edward qui n'était pas trop surpris. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle en était si comblée, mais si sa sœur était heureuse, il l'était.

« Ne sois pas ennuyé. Je serai la première petite amie qu'il présente officiellement à son père. Ça change les choses, idiot. », rit-elle.

A leur retour, Edward rentra rapidement dans leur maison, embrassa sa mère et souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde.

« Pourquoi se comporte-t-il de manière si étrange ? », interrogea Esmée.

Rosalie se demandait si elle devait raconter ce qui s'était passé à sa mère. Avec Emmett, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire au sujet de l'incident du portefeuille dans le cinéma. Après ce qui s'était passé, ce n'était pas très agréable que leurs frères respectifs subissent un interrogatoire pénible. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait garder le secret devant ses parents, surtout avec le comportement étrange de son frère. C'est ainsi qu'elle décida, une bonne fois pour toutes, de tout dire.

« Eh bien, je vais tout te raconter même si ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. En revanche, pas un mot à Edward. S'il ne vous a pas raconté, c'est parce qu'il se sent mal à l'aise. D'accord ? », enchaina-t-elle dans un soupir.

Esmée et Carlisle se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en silence en attendant que leur fille poursuive.

« Aujourd'hui, Edward a poursuivi un voleur qui voulait voler le portefeuille d'Isabella. Une fois rattrapé, il l'a frappé, comme vous vous en doutez. », rit-elle. Voici le problème : Emmett a essayé de l'arrêter et Edward, en colère, lui a répondu sans bégayer et ce fut une très longue phrase. », conclut, soulagée d'avoir raconté ce qu'elle cachait.

Esmée était surprise par la nouvelle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son fils puisse agir ainsi, mais, d'un autre côté, il avait l'air si apaisé au repas qu'elle avait trouvé son comportement étrange.

« Que s'est-il passé selon toi ? », demanda Esmée en se tournant vers son mari.

« Je pense que sa réaction était due à la situation. Il a agi sous la contrainte et, sans réfléchir ou s'en rendre compte, son esprit et son corps se sont senti submergés et il a réussi à débloquer la partie de son cerveau qui l'empêchait de parler normalement. », déclara Carlisle, analysant chaque point.

Cette nuit-là, son esprit scientifique l'empêcha de dormir, recherchant une solution à ce problème. Il connaissait la raison du problème, mais il ne savait pas comment y faire face. Il ne savait pas comment traiter le bégaiement de son fils. Cela aurait dû disparaître il y a quelques années selon les médecins. Puis il fit un choix, c'était maintenant ou jamais, il devait parler à Jasper du progrès de son fils car Jasper était le seul capable de trouver un remède pour le bégaiement d'Edward.

 **.oOo.**

 **Eh beh, les problèmes de couple commencent !**

 **Ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **Merci pour votre soutien ! Déjà 100 followers, l'auteure va être super contente :)**

 **C'est les vacances, youhou !**


	11. Revelación

**Disclaimer : Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à ManneVanNecker à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée !). Le monde de Stéphenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa sœur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au-delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **Je publie un peu tardivement, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes ^^!**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre XI :

 **Révélation**

 **.**

Ce fut l'air déterminé mais non sans un grand poids sur les épaules que Carlisle pénétra dans son bureau ce matin-là. Ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé, c'était clairement pour protéger Edward. Tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait, sans aucun doute, fait par amour pour son fils. D'autant plus qu'un étudiant en médecine face à un petit de sept ans avec un traumatisme évident n'aidait certainement pas. Le cas d'Edward était assez fréquent mais le simple fait qu'il soit le fils d'un médecin de la ville faisait que les médecins s'intéressaient davantage à lui. Ils pensaient que cela relevait de leur devoir de soigner le fils d'un confrère, même s'ils ignoraient que cela aggravait son cas.

Carlisle oublia la mer de souvenirs qui le submergeait depuis la veille, ouvrit le tiroir droit de son bureau, toujours fermé à clé et en sortit le rapport concernant Edward. Il examina le papier jauni par le passage du temps et l'humidité puis feuilleta le rapport.

Cela faisait longtemps que les évènements avaient eu lieu. Dix ans s'étaient écoulés sans que quelqu'un trouve un remède au bégaiement d'Edward. Dans le cercle familial, son enfant s'en sortait bien et son bégaiement avait fortement diminué, tandis qu'en-dehors, il ne parvenait pas à surmonter le conflit interne. Des souvenirs refoulés par Edward que ce dernier pouvait se remémorer clairement l'empêchaient de continuer à avancer et Carlisle en avait parfaitement conscience.

Il se leva de son siège et marcha à la recherche de sa femme qui se trouvait, en ces heures matinales, dans son atelier. Il essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit car Rose et Edward, dans leurs chambres, étaient sûrement encore en train de dormir.

Carlisle toqua doucement à la porte et entendit de l'autre côté de la porte un tendre « Entre »

A l'intérieur, Esmée, parmi tous ces tableaux commencés, avait justement décidé le matin-même de peindre le portrait de la mère de Carlisle qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Son mari se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant cette image très représentative et il se rappela ses moments avec sa défunte mère.

« - Mon amour. », murmura-t-il à Esmée qui continuait à peindre sur le tissu.

La jeune femme sentait le doux contact de la bouche de son mari sur sa joue. Elle se détourna de sa peinture pour faire volte-face et poser ses lèvres sur celles de son mari.

« Chéri. », déclara Carlisle en s'écartant doucement de son épouse. « Est-ce que tu peux t'arrêter de peindre quelques minutes ?

Esmée comprit le message. Elle savait parfaitement que les évènements de la veille avaient eu des conséquences sur son mari. Elle l'avait remarqué.

« D'accord », déclara-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

Elle mit sa palette de peintures de côté et nettoya ses mains sur son tablier déjà sale.

Tous deux prirent place sur le canapé, installé dans cette pièce, et elle l'écouta d'une oreille particulièrement attentive.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », sourit-elle pour rendre les choses plus aisées à son mari.

« Edward. », répondit-il, nerveux.

Elle hocha la tête pour l'inviter à continuer.

« Je pense qu'il serait mieux que Jasper travaille plus vite sur le cas d'Edward. Pour moi, c'est le seul médecin capable de soigner Edward de la meilleure des manières. Toutes ses études indiquent qu'il en est capable. Je crois que notre fils a besoin de se rappeler tout ce qui s'est passé et je sais que Jasper fera preuve d'assez de tact afin qu'Edward ne sombre pas. », expliqua-t-il en attendant la réponse de son épouse.

Esmée avait toujours donné tout l'amour possible à Edward et Rosalie puisqu'ils étaient ses bébés. Elle les aimait plus que sa vie et avec le temps, elle nourrissait toujours l'espoir qu'Edward ait à nouveau cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux si caractéristiques qu'il avait tout enfant, mais non... Le temps avait passé. Son petit enfant s'était enfermé dans une pièce à jouer du piano sans même en sortir ou laisser quelqu'un y entrer pendant des heures. Mais, durant ce dîner auquel Isabella avait été invitée, elle avait pu voir à nouveau cette étincelle. Quand elle apprit qu'Isabella était la fiancée de son fils, elle y vit l'espoir d'une guérison.

« Je pense que cela pourrait être bénéfique comme ça pourrait ne pas l'être. Mon amour, nous avons tout essayé avec Edward. Nous avons été témoins des dégâts sur lui, des dommages inutiles. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre à nouveau un médecin dire qu'il ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit ou qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas le guérir. ». Elle avait une boule dans la gorge. « Je pense que la meilleure solution pour Edward, c'est Bella. »

« Bella ? », essaya de comprendre Carlisle. « Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Edward regarde Bella d'une manière très particulière. N'oublie pas que, pour elle, il a poursuivi un voleur afin de récupérer son portefeuille et, la chose la plus importante, en prenant sa défense, il a parlé sans bégayer. », lui rappela tendrement sa femme.

Carlisle comprit. Sa femme a raison, Edward était très influencé par Bella. Mais ils ne pouvaient compter sur une jeune fille. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui possédait une certaine connaissance. Il ne pouvait pas écarter le fait, ou plutôt nier, qu'Edward ressentait quelque chose de spécial pour Isabella, et ce sentiment serait très utile pour Jasper s'il souhaitait avancer sur ce cas.

« Peut-être que Jasper et Bella peuvent faire quelque chose. », finit par déclarer Carlisle.

« Tu veux lui donner ? », demanda Esmée en pointant le dossier à Carlisle.

« Dès maintenant. », confirma Carlisle.

« Mais, Carlisle, on est dimanche ! », lui rappela-t-elle, surprise.

« Je sais mais cela ne peut pas attendre, Edward doit se rendre dès que possible à la thérapie. », expliqua-t-il. « En réalité, c'est Jasper qui doit avoir ces informations, il pourra en les meilleurs bénéfices. »

« J'espère juste que tu fais le bon choix », dit Esmée avant d'embrasser doucement les lèvres de son mari.

Est-ce que son mari agissait bien ? En fait, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais à l'intérieur de son cœur, son espoir était fondé sur Bella. Elle savait que cette jeune fille de caractère amènerait son fils à radicalement changer. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'y ait pas des dommages collatéraux.

Carlisle sortit rapidement de chez-lui. Il prit sa voiture et fit un court trajet jusqu'au cabinet de son confrère, en l'appelant pour ne pas l'importuner.

« Jasper ? », dit-il en d'entendant une voix au téléphone.

« _Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?_ », répondit son confrère.

« Bien, vous êtes à la maison ? Je voudrais passer pour déposer un fichier. », déclara-t-il alors qu'il s'est arrêté à un feu rouge, situé à seulement deux pâtés de maisons de son ami.

« _Oui, je suis d'accord. Je vérifiais quelques mails avant de partir. Vous avez eu la chance de m'avoir eu au téléphone._ », plaisanta-t-il.

« D'ici deux minutes, je suis là. », répondit-il.

« _D'accord_. »

Il gara sa voiture et se dirigea vers la réception. La jeune femme qui s'y trouvait le connaissait déjà et le laissa passer sans problèmes.

Il fut saisi d'angoisse à l'idée de remettre le plus vite possible le dossier à son ami, espérant qu'il pourrait trouver une solution ou peut-être avoir une analyse plus approfondie. Après tout, le jeune médecin était des plus brillants de sa génération. Selon une étude réalisée par son équipe et, il y avait une solution au problème d'Edward.

Il sonna et on lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour, Carlisle », dit son ami qui avait l'air épuisé.

« Vous venez de vous réveiller ? », l'interrogea-t-il alors qu'il acceptait d'entrer.

« Non, en fait, je lisais certaines choses. » sourit-il. « Quelque chose à boire ? »

« Si tôt ? », répondit Carlisle en regardant son portable.

« Je faisais allusion à un thé ou un café. », rit Jasper tout en se dirigeant de la cuisine. « Que voulez-vous me donner ? »

Carlisle regarda le dossier entre ses mains tremblantes et leva les yeux.

« C'est le dossier d'Edward. », dit-il en s'approchant de son collègue et en lui tendant son dossier.

« Mais si le dossier est à l'hôpital, pourquoi l'avoir pris pour me l'apporter ? Si vous vouliez revoir quelque chose pour qu'on en parle, nous aurions pu nous voir demain. », dit-il confus.

« Ce dossier ne figure pas parmi les études du Dr King. Ce dossier contient des déclarations d'Edward au moment clé où son bégaiement a commencé. », déclara-t-il, la gorge nouée. Vous comprendrez que nous n'allions pas le laisser entre les mains d'un médecin peu compétent. Nous avions réalisé que le Dr King n'avait pas les connaissances suffisantes pour soigner Edward. Il aggravait plus le problème qu'il n'aidait Edward. Ainsi, j'ai décidé d'y mettre fin trois ans après ce qui est arrivé. », expliqua-t-il, l'air tendu.

Jasper, qui avait l'esprit vif, ne fut pas du tout surpris par ces déclarations. Il y avait beaucoup de choses laissées en suspens dans le traitement d'Edward. Il prit le dossier, jeta un coup d'œil aux quelques pages.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous que je le lise ? »

« Parce que j'ai confiance en vos capacités plutôt que celles d'un autre médecin. Bien que vous soyez jeune, vous excellez dans votre domaine et je sais que vous allez pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. », assura Carlisle.

« Je vous remercie d'être confiant. J'espère être à la hauteur. », lui répondit-il alors qu'il tendait une tasse de café à Carlisle.

« Non merci. Je préfère que vous lisiez ceci, je retourne chez moi et une fois lu, faites-le moi savoir. »

Il tendit une main à son confrère et partit rapidement.

Jasper était surpris. Il prit sa tasse de café et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il observa les feuilles jaunies qui sentaient une douce odeur d'humidité et décida de les lire tranquillement.

La première chose qu'il vit, c'était une image du petit Edward. Il compara les données avec celles qu'il connaissait déjà.

Voici ce qu'il était inscrit :

17 janvier 2000.

Infirmière : Victoria Smith

Identité du patient : Edward Anthony Cullen.

Age : 7 ans.

Interview du patient :

Que faisiez-vous ce jour-là ?

L'enfant a les yeux larmoyants et tremble également. Il est pâle et semble visiblement méfiant en ma présence.

J'ai dû poser plusieurs fois la question avant qu'il ne réponde.

 _« J'étais couché à côté de Rose, elle dormait. Maman et papa étaient partis, donc nous sommes restés avec Mamie, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Le bruit du vent m'effrayait et Rose dormait à poings fermés, je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Je suis allé dans la cuisine pour voir si Mamie regardait la télé pour lui demander de m'aider à dormir ou pour qu'elle me laisse regarder la télévision avec elle. »_

Sa voix est saccadée et à peine audible, chaque fois qu'il parle de sa « Mamie », comme il l'appelle, sa voix est cassée et il bégaie beaucoup. Selon la famille, l'enfant ne souffrait pas de bégaiement avant l'événement.

Où était ta Mamie, Edward ?

 _Ma Mamie était assise sur le canapé à regarder une chaîne sur les animaux et elle a souri en me voyant. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je marchais pieds nus et je lui ai dit que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Elle s'est levé et m'a accompagné à la cuisine. Je me suis assis sur une chaise et elle me fit attendre pendant qu'elle préparait un lait. Selon Mamie, cela aidait à dormir et empêchait d'avoir des cauchemars._

L'enfant se remit à beaucoup bégayer. Il triturait ses mains. A aucun moment, il ne me regarda dans les yeux. Il faisait tout pour les éviter.

Que s'est-il passé d'autres ?

 _Quand la microonde a sonné, ma grand-mère s'est levé et a pris la tasse. Quand elle s'est tourné et m'a regardé, elle m'a fait un beau sourire. Après je ne sais pas comment, mais... la tasse lui est tombée des mains et ses yeux étaient révulsés, et elle est tombée sur le sol._

Au moment où Edward me racontait que la tasse était tombée, il se mit à trembler et il ne put poursuivre la conversation. Chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole, cela empirait. L'entrevue dut être suspendu afin que l'enfant se calme.

Penses-tu qu'elle est tombée ?

 _« J'avais peur, très peur que quelque chose arrive à ma grand-mère. Je me suis précipitée vers elle. Mamie ne faisait rien et elle tremblait parterre. J'ai eu très peur et j'ai crié très fort pour que quelqu'un vienne, mais personne ne m'a entendu. J'ai appelé Rose et elle ne s'est pas réveillé non plus. J'avais très mal à la gorge à crier. Et j'ai commencé à pleurer parce que je ne savais pas ce qui arrivait à Mamie. »_

Chaque fois qu'on demandait à Edward des détails sur sa grand-mère, il évitait la conversation, en répondant qu'il avait peur.

Tu as téléphoné ?

On a changé de conversation car l'enfant était de nouveau en état de choc. Il est resté dans cet état pendant des heures avant d'arriver à reprendre la parole.

 _« Je me suis souvenu que mon père disait que, quand j'étais seul, et si quelque chose arrivait, il fallait appeler le 911. Il a dit qu'on m'aiderait. Ils ont mis du temps à répondre et une dame m'a dit qu'ils allaient envoyer rapidement une personne, que je ne devais pas laisser ma grand-mère. Mais elle avait l'air très mal parterre et j'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. »_

Tu aimes beaucoup ta grand-mère, Edward ?

 _Oui, je l'aime beaucoup. Elle me disait toujours qu'elle resterait avec moi et qu'ensemble, on résoudrait tous les problèmes, qu'elle prendrait soin aussi de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne vieille et elle n'est pas encore vieille pour me laisser seul, c'est pour ça, elle prend soin de moi._

L'enfant parlait de sa grand-mère au présent en dépit de l'incident qui s'était produit le 4 janvier 2000, il y a déjà deux semaines à l'heure actuelle.

Tu vois toujours ta grand-mère ?

 _Oui, elle vient me voir et elle m'éloigne de tous les méchants ici._

Edward, l'air anxieux, regarde autour de lui, même s'il n'y a personne d'autre que nous, sa mère, assise derrière moi, et moi-même. Nous sommes assez loin pour ne pas interrompre la conversation à moins que ce ne soit par urgence.

Que s'est-il passé après l'appel ?

 _« Comme la dame du téléphone m'a dit, des gens en blanc, avec une ambulance, sont venus à la maison et un homme m'a dit qu'il était un médecin et qu'il allait s'occuper de ma grand-mère. Une des femmes qui est venue avec lui m'a dit que nous devions aller chercher ma sœur. Elle m'a donc accompagné et on l'a réveillée. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser ma grand-mère seule, pas avec les médecins. Je voulais savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Je voulais dire à mon papa qu'il guérisse ma Mamie. »_

Edward commença à bégayer encore plus. On ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit car son bégaiement est permanent. J'ai dû faire sortir sa mère pour qu'il n'arrête pas son témoignage. L'enfant se sentait gêné quand il y avait encore plus de médecins.

On rassura le petit et on reporta l'entrevue.

Rose est descendue avec toi ?

 _« Non, elle est restée avec l'infirmière en haut. »_

Qu'as-tu vu quand tu étais en bas ?

 _« Quand j'ai descendu les escaliers, j'ai vu le médecin qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et il a parlé à la femme à côté de lui et il lui a dit de ne pas la laisser ici plus longtemps, que le mieux à faire était une injection. Et la femme lui a dit que non, qu'il ne fallait pas, puis elle a crié sur le médecin de laisser ma grand-mère tranquille et j'allais embrasser ma mamie quand j'ai senti que sa peau était tiède, presque froide et le médecin m'a fait sortir de là. »_

Qu'est-ce que le médecin a fait d'autres ? As-tu pu le voir ?

 _« Il a piqué ma grand-mère avec quelque chose avec une aiguille et l'infirmière, qui était à ses côtés, est venu me voir et l'a laissé seul avec ma Mamie. La femme semblait fâchée. Elle a dit de vilaines choses pendant qu'elle m'emmenait et laissait ma Mamie seule. »_

Edward tremble sur sa chaise quand il parle de ce médecin. Il semble croire que le coupable, c'est lui. L'enfant est très confus. Il conçoit que sa grand-mère est morte, bien qu'il ne l'exprime pas avec des mots et en même temps, il parle d'un avenir avec elle. A aucun moment, l'enfant n'a pleuré lors de ses déclarations.

La lecture de ses déclarations stupéfia Jasper. Edward était-il témoin d'un meurtre ? Le médecin avait-il tué sa grand-mère devant les yeux de cet enfant ? Edward avait-il déformé la réalité après tout ce qui s'était passé ?

Cette déclaration était celle d'un garçon de sept ans. Un petit qui pouvait à peine décrire un évènement aussi fort psychologiquement. Avec cette information, il était obligé de demander à Edward, qui avait à présent dix-sept ans, ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là.

 **oOo.**

 **Hello !**

 **Merci encore pour les messages ! Ca me fait trop plaisir que vous aimiez la fic** **de ManneVanNecker.**

 **Vous pouvez la retrouver sur FB :)**

 **En ce moment, elle ne publie pas car elle travaille sur un livre ! Elle adapte Paper Love ^^**

 **L'info est sur Fb si vous voulez en savoir plus.**

 **Bisous !**


	12. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer : Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à ManneVanNecker à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée !). Le monde de Stéphenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa sœur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au-delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **MON DIEU il fait si chaud qu'il fallait absolument que je poste afin que vous puissiez lire quelque chose tranquillement, verre d'eau à la main et ventilo qui souffle sur vous !**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre XII :

 **Souvenirs**

 **.**

Edward avait été informé d'une nouvelle par son père. Jasper avait envoyé un message à Carlisle que celui-ci venait de finir de lire. Il demandait à Edward de venir lui rendre visite à la fin des cours. Intrigué, le jeune aux cheveux cuivrés écouta le message puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires.

Rosalie avait fini de boire son café et elle courut après son frère qui se préparait très rapidement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », sourit-elle en essayant de deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de son jumeau.

Edward n'avait pas envie de parler. Il se sentait vraiment dans l'oeil de l'ouragan qu'avait été cet incident, l'autre soir, et il ne voulait pas que cette scène se répète.

Pendant des années, on avait forcé Edward à retrouver une certaine fluidité dans une conversation. Des années de thérapie avec un médecin qui ne voulait pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Mais, comme c'était l'un des amis proches de son père, il dût supporter des années de traitement avec le Dr Wallace.

« R-rien. », lui assura Edward assez sèchement alors qu'il ouvrait la porte à sa sœur.

Aussitôt, Rosalie remarqua le ton étrange dans sa voix et l'air évasif qu'Edward affichait quand il mentait. Elle le connaissait très bien et cela la gêna encore plus. Quand ils étaient enfants, Rose et Edward étaient très soudés ; des liens solides s'étaient tissés et, bien qu'ils avaient maintenu cette belle relation, Rosalie était embarassée en réalisant qu' Edward lui cacherait toujours des choses. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que son frère n'était pas honnête avec elle.

Quand Edward entra dans le véhicule, son jumeau décida de vérifier son impression.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-elle. « Edward, je ne suis pas stupide, okay? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis blonde, grande et que j'ai l'air bêbête que je le suis. C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Edward réprima un sourire en entendant les arguments de sa sœur, elle savait toujours le faire rire.

« R-rien, R-ro-rose. », dit-il, nerveux.

« Je ne veux pas me montrer oppressante, Eddie, mais je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu essayes encore de te défiler malgré ce lien qui nous unit ? »

Les jumeaux Cullen avaient toujours eu une relation particulière. De nombreux médecins qui s'étaient penchés sur leur cas avaient conclu que c'était dû au fait d'être jumeaux : ils étaient inséparables.

« Rose, s'i-s'il te p-plaît. », réprimanda Edward alors qu'il regardait la route.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. » La blonde croisa les bras. « Apparemment, à présent , tu fais plus confiance à ta petite amie qu'à ta jumelle qui a toujours été à tes côtés. »

Rosalie n'était pas du tout jalouse de Bella ; au contraire, elle appréciait qu'Edward accorde sa confiance à son amie. Il s'agissait d'un progrès énorme. Mais son intention était qu'Edward pense qu'elle était jalouse.

« C-ce n'est p-pas ç-ça. » dit Edward, se sentant piégé par sa sœur. S-si j'ai qu-quel-qu-que ch-chose à d-dire, t-tu ser-seras l-la pre-premi-mi-mière à l-le s-sa-voir. », sourit Edward.

« Tu te comportes de manière étrange depuis l'incident au centre commercial ! Bon sang, Edward ? », s'écria Rose.

Son jumeau gardait les mains serrées sur le volant. Il était tendu et nerveux. C'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se passe. A nouveau, il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observé, il détestait ça ... il n'était pas un monstre à examiner. Il n'y avait rien qui le dérangeait plus que l'attention des gens autour de lui. Cela le rendait nerveux, c'était comme si des centaines de millions d'yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Il n'aimait pas cette attention, il n'aimait pas les gens, il n'aimait pas être entouré de beaucoup de personnes.

« J-je ne v-veux p-pas qu'on p-pense q-que co-comme j'-j'ai p-par-parlé d-de ma-mani-manière flu-fluide, j-je l-le ref-ferai. », essaya d'expliquer Edward.

Rosalie n'eut pas besoin d'une autre réponse. C'était cette réponse qu'elle attendait. Le fait qu'il sente cette pression sur lui.

Edward et Rose arrivèrent bien avant les Swan. Ainsi, ils les attendirent sur le parking. La jumelle d'Edward n'insista pas et comprenait son frère. S'il ne voulait pas être le centre d'attention, il se demandait ce que Bella et Emmett pensaient de lui.

Quand Bella arriva, Edward se sentit mal à l'aise. Il salua comme d'habitude Emmett et se dirigea avec ses camarades en cours de biologie.

Le malaise d'Edward résidait dans le fait de devoir partager Bella avec Rose : c'était un souci pour leur bien-être.

Sa petite amie s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, lui faisant oublier derechef le mécontentement qui avait eu lieu dans la matinée.

« Ca va ? », sourit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Edward lui prit la main pour marcher ensemble. A chaque fois qu'il caressait la peau de Bella, il ressentait un frisson en lui. C'était intense, trop intense, si bien qu'il lui était difficile de parler.

« B-bien. », sourit-il. « Et to-toi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas aller en cours. Me lever tôt, je n'aime pas ça. », dit-elle. « Mais je suis venue pour toi. »

Edward baisa la main de Bella et se dirigea vers l'école.

Ce matin-là, après la classe de biologie, Rose, Bella et Emmett avaient un cours d'algèbre, à l'exception d'Edward qui allait d'habitude à la bibliothèque pour étudier.

« Tu vas à la bibliothèque? », sourit Bella. « Je t'accompagne ? »

Edward lui montra sa désapprobation d'un regard.

« V-vas en c-cours », osa-t-il dire.

Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward et le simple toucher de ses lèvres lui fit ressentir des chatouillements exquis mêlés à de la nervosité.

Bien que la relation d'Edward et Bella n'était plus un secret pour personne, il y avaient encore des regards surpris devant cette scène. Beaucoup se demandaient ce que cherchait Isabella Swan en sortant avec Edward. Très peu de personnes croyaient qu'elle puisse lui trouver une attirance quelconque. Mike Newton, pendant ce temps, observait le couple avec un dégoût non feint.  
Il n'oubliait pas l'offense de ces deux-là dont il avait été victime la dernière fois, mais il attendait le bon moment pour prendre sa revanche. Il ricana encore une fois en regardant les deux tourtereaux et alla en cours.

« On se voit après ! », s'exclama Bella en rejoignant Rosalie et Emmett.

Edward leva le bras et salua à nouveau Bella.

Depuis le matin, Edward souhaitait être seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela, de respirer calmement. Depuis ce qui s'était passé, même chez lui, il avait l'impression d'être passé à la loupe.

Il était assis dans l'un des espaces isolés disposés pour étudier au calme et laissa ses livres sur la table.

Que voulait Jasper en lui donnant rendez-vous en dehors des heures ? Il était censé le consulter une fois par semaine. C'était régulier ainsi. Mais il semblait étrange qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, il le convoque précisément à ce moment-là.

Son père avait-il fait quelque chose qui avait ainsi rendu nécessaire sa présence pour Jasper ?

Edward essaya de rejeter l'idée que Jasper savait maintenant la vérité.

 **.**

Alice entra dans la salle de cours un peu plus tardivement que d'habitude. Etant depuis peu sélectionnée en gymnastique rythmique, cela lui était devenu plus fastidieux d'arriver à l'heure.

Elle s'asseya à côté de Bella et sourit.

« Une fois de plus en retard ? », chuchota la fille aux cheveux châtains.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. », sourit Alice.

Les deux firent semblant d'écouter le cour, tandis que Rose et Emmett, bien qu'ils soient assis à la même table, s'échangeaient des bouts de papier.

« Jasper va bien ? », murmura à nouveau Bella pendant que le professeur écrivait sur le tableau noir.

«Eh bien, ça va. Dernièrement, on ne se voit pas souvent, mais on se téléphone. », sourit Alice. « Et Edward ? »

« Rose ne t'a pas raconté ? », dit Bella, feignant de prêter attention au cours.

«On m'a dit à propos d'hier soir, mais comment va-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas, j'essaye d'éviter le sujet. », expliqua Bella.

Isabella Swan était une fille très intelligente et elle avait remarqué le comportement de son petit ami, ses gestes et des regards trahissant son mal à l'aise. Cependant, pour elle, ce n'était pas une excuse pour ne pas en parler. Ainsi, elle avait décidé de ne pas faire le premier pas jusqu'à voir un Edward qui n'était plus sur la défensive.

Rosalie avait envoyé des mots à Emmett pour lui dire qu'après les cours, ils devaient aller au gymnase avant d'aller au casino où ils retrouveraient Edward. Elle voulait les avertir du comportement de son frère, en particulier Bella.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se rejoignirent. Alice, Emmett, Rose et Bella pénétrèrent dans la salle de gym qui était, à cette heure-ci, généralement vide.

« Raconte. », dit Bella.

« Il s'agit d'Edward. Comme tout le monde le sait, après ce qui est arrivé au centre commercial, il se comporte de manière étrange. Le matin, j'ai essayé de savoir ce qui se passait, mais son explication était très vague. Il disait qu'il détestait être le centre d'attention et que cela le gênait aussi. Je pense que c'est mieux d'oublier ce qui est arrivé et de le laisser tranquille. », dit Rose en essayant de les convaincre d'ignorer l'évènement.

« Si tu le dis. », soutint Emmett en la prenant par la taille.

« Non, ce n'est pas bien. », dit Alice.

Tous la regardèrent avec surprise. Tout le monde s'était dit que s'il y avait une personne qui refuserait, ce serait Bella, et non Alice.

« Pourquoi ? », dit Bella, surprise.

« Faire la sourde oreille ne va pas aider Edward à progresser. Pour Edward, c'est mieux de ne se surpasser, que les gens l'acceptent tel qu'il est et c'est tout. En procédant ainsi, il n'y aura pas d'amélioration et son bégaiement ne sera pas moins prononcé. », dit Alice, déterminée.

Elle avait insisté pour que Jasper lui avoue l'origine du problème d'Edward, mais son petit ami n'avait pas cédé ; puis elle avait exposé cette même théorie et Jasper lui avait donné raison.

Pour Bella, la théorie d'Alice tenait debout. En effet, plus on laissait Edward tranquille, moins on s'en inquièterait. Cependant, Rosalie était furieuse, presque en colère, et ses amis n'en comprenaient pas la raison.

« Voyons les filles, je sais que vous voulez le meilleur pour mon frère. » Elle essaya de se calmer. « Mais vous n'êtiez pas avec lui quand on l'a forcé à répéter encore et encore ce qui est arrivé ce soir-là! », confessa-t-elle en sortant de ses gonds.

Ce soir-là ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Edward pour qu'il devienne comme ça ? Sans faire exprès, Rose avait fait fleurir bien d'autres interrogations dans l'esprit de Bella qui réfléchissait très rapidement mélangeant des centaines de théories.

« Je ne veux pas que vous en parliez. C'est compris ? », dit Rose en prenant la main d'Emmett pour sortir de la salle de gym.

Bella et Alice se regardèrent stupéfaites et talonnèrent aussitôt leur ami sans faire aucun commentaire.

 **.**

Edward était surpris. Aucun de ses amis n'étaient venus à la table à laquelle ils s'asseyaient d'habitude au déjeuner. Il venait de composer le numéro de Bella quand il vit entrer sa sœur avec le reste du groupe.

« Qu'allons-nous commander ? », demanda Rose en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

« La même chose que d'habitude. », plaisanta Emmett.

« Voyons voir ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui », dit Alice en sautillant loin de la table pour laisser un moment d'intimité à Bella et Edward.

« P-pour-quoi i-ils ét-étaient en r-ret-retard ?T-t-toute la cl-classe ét-était là. », interrogea Edward un peu gêné.

« Alice, Rose et moi, nous sommes allées aux toilettes », sourit Bella. « Tu sais, les trucs de filles. »

Edward hocha la tête.

« A-après le c-cours d-de la-lang-gue, j-je d-devr-vrais p-partir s-seul. », dit Edward sans lui dire où il allait.

« Où vas-tu? », dit Bella avec un sourire pour ne pas avoir l'air suspecte, mais en réalité elle l'était.

« Je v-vais v-voi-voir J-jasper. », répondit-il sèchement.

« Nous pourrons alors passer du temps ensemble et en se promenant, on pourra prendre une glace. »

« D-désol-désolé, j-je préf-fère être s-seul. Une au-autre f-fois. », dit Edward voyant tout le groupe s'asseoir autour de lui.

Bella était en colère, mais elle essaya de le comprendre. Elle n'insista pas plus et afficha son plus beau sourire.

Le cours de langue se passa sans histoires. Tous rentrèrent avec des devoirs supplémentaires, assez mal vus quand on est déjà surchargé de devoirs.

« Tu vas voir Jasper ? », dit Rose.

« O-Oui. », confirma Edward en ouvrant le portière de la Volvo. « T-tu r-ren-rentres à l-la m-mai-maison ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je rentre avec Bella et Emmett. »

Il embrassa sa soeur sur la joue.

Bella resta un peu à ses côtés. Elle regarda ses beaux yeux verts et sourit en essayant d'oublier tout ce qui était arrivé au déjeuner. Cette discussion avait assombri les yeux d'Edward et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait souhaité.

 **«** Je t'aime. », dit Bella, tout sourire, en caressant la joue de son petit copain.

Edward la serra fort dans ses bras et lui sourit, bien que sa joie ne se reflétait pas ses yeux. Elle l'avait remarqué.

« J-je t-ai-t'aime aus-aussi. » Il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement.

Edward laissa tomber un petit mot dans la poche du manteau de Bella. Elle ne le vit pas puisqu'il l'étreignait fort contre lui.

« On se verra demain. », sourit sa petite amie.

Edward démarra la Volvo et prit la route. Il arriva rapidement à l'Hôpital puisqu'il n'avait pas roulé en dessous de 130 km/h.

Il prit le chemin du cabinet de Carlisle avant afin de le prévenir qu'il allait au rendez-vous de Jasper. Il fut accueilli par la secrétaire qui accéda aussitôt à sa requête.

Carlisle félicita son fils d'être venu et il lui conseilla de tirer profit de la session. Edward ne comprit pas les paroles de son père mais il ne voulut pas les analyser.

Une fois dans le cabinet de Jasper, il s'asseya dans le canapé et attendit l'arrivée du psychologue. Il observa une fois de plus l'environnement, les magnifiques et superbe tableaux contemporains. Il se leva pour observer l'un d'entre eux qui était richement décoré et resta là à observer les certificats d'études du jeune ami de son père. Il marcha autour du bureau et sans le vouloir, son regard se figea sur quelques papiers sur son cas. Il reconnut derechef une ancienne archive qui était posée sur les autres.

Il prit le vieux dossier et le feuilleta, alors que son coeur battait à tout rompre.

Etait-ce qu'avait fait son père ? Peut-être avait-il pu lui envoyer soi-même ? Sachant qu'il lui difficile de se souvenir de tout, son père avait envoyé ce dossier d'archives à Jasper, qui avait eu à présent la merveilleuse idée de le lui faire rappeler.

Edward tremblait devant les images de son passé. Ces images incommodantes qui l'avaient à plusieurs reprises tourmenté et dont il se souvenait régulièrement depuis peu.

A ce moment précis, il comprit la raison de l'appel inhabituel de Jasper pour avoir rendez-vous avec lui aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Il posa le dossier à l'endroit où il l'avait pris et bien qu'il tremblait, il décida de sortir de cet endroit.

Il prit son sac à dos, posé parterre, et tourna la poignée de la porte pour se trouver nez à nez avec Jasper.

« Je vois que tu as déjà découvert le sujet principal de ce rendez-vous. », dit-il en prenant son café tout en barrant le chemin à Edward.

Il vit le regard alarmé du jeune Cullen mais cela ne l'affolait guère. Il savait qu'il réagirait ainsi. Il avait délibérément laissé le dossier là pour que Edward le voit et que cela lui rafraîchisse la mémoire sur les évènements passés.

Edward ne pouvait pas le croire. Il se sentait piégé comme un animal traqué. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, hormis écarter Jasper et sortir ou rester là, immobile et muré dans son mutisme. Son corps tremblait. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se contenir. Il poussa un soupir et opta pour la première option.

« Laissez-moi passer. », l'implora Edward en essayant de garder son calme.

« Edward, écoute-moi. Tu en as besoin. Je ne serai pas agressif et je ne vais pas utiliser des techniques auxquelles on t' a déjà soumis par le passé. Je ne te ferai pas te remémorer les souvenirs. », lui expliqua Jasper qui, selon Edward, semblait trop calme.

Edward ne pouvait pas croire une seule phrase des propos de Jasper. Il ne croyait pas car il n'avait aucune confiance en les médecins, ni en personne, ni en Bella...maintenant, elle l'avait mis le grappin sur lui. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait été si douce et compréhensive, surtout quand il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner.

« J-je n-ne v-vous cr-crois p-pas. E-éca-car-tez-vous, s'il v-vous pl-plait. », demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Edward, crois-moi. Je te l'ai dit lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Aies confiance en moi. » Jasper marcha vers lui. « Jamais je ne te ferai de mal, je veux juste te mettre sous hypnose. »

« Hypnose. », pensa Edward. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette méthode du dernier recours. Cependant, il y avait des risques pour le patient sous hypnose. Jasper non plus ne pouvait pas lui garantir une sécurité intégrale.

Le médecin pouvait voir la mine déconfite d'Edward et il essaya de poursuivre son explication.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, assieds-toi. Crois-moi que nous n'en parlerons pas si tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais, s'il te plaît, assieds-toi. »

« D-dé-déso-désolé. », murmura-t-il encore confus.

Il contourna Jasper en évitant de se mettre à pleurer. Mais la nécessité de fuir était plus forte. Il ne voulait aucunement revivre cela, encore moins se retrouver à nouveau enfermé dans les souvenirs qu'il voulait fuir, surtout la mort de sa mamie. C'était à cause de toutes les fois où il avait été forcé à venir dans le bureau du médecin qui le répugnait.

Il courut dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, essayant d'effacer les images de cet homme.

Le Docteur Wallace avait proposé ses services pour traiter le début de bégaiement d'Edward. C'était un geste, aux yeux de Carlisle, qui reflétait l'amitié sincère de Joseph Wallace, un compagnon de l'enfance puis un camarade d'école.

Dès le début, Edward avait dit à son père que cet homme avait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de sa grand-mère et il ne voulait pas poursuivre ses consultations avec l'homme, mais Carlisle n'y croyait pas et l'avait envoyé encore et encore aux séances de thérapies avec Joseph. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose de mauvais en son ami de longue date et il ne croyait pas son fils. Geste qu'il regrettait depuis quelques temps.

Pour Edward,cet homme, c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à ne plus faire confiance. C'était un homme vil et méchant qui avait détruit la sérénité d'une famille. Pour Edward, depuis le début,

Joseph Wallace était le meurtrier de sa mamie.

 **.oOo.**

 **Alors, une petite idée concernant le mot qu'a donné Edward à Bella ? **

**Le prochain chapitre est ENORME !**

 **Presque 5000 mots, je vais donc faire du mieux que je peux pour vous le traduire rapidement :)**

 **Afin d'être tenu au courant de toutes les publications, rejoignez-moi sur ma page FB : Natasha Nox.**


	13. Testimonio

**Disclaimer : Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à ManneVanNecker à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée !). Le monde de Stéphenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa sœur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au-delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

Pour cette année 2017, je promets de finir cette fiction dont il ne reste que cinq chapitres. Je vous remercie pour vos follows, favos et reviews, ça m'a donné vachement de peps pour un chapitre aussi long et surtout dur psychologiquement. A vous d'en être témoin ! Bonne lecture.

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre XIII :

 **Témoignage**

 **.**

Edward était exténué d'avoir tant couru. Il arriva à sa Volvo et s'assit sur le confortable siège en cuir. Il avait beau essayer de se calmer, cela lui était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de voir dans son esprit des souvenirs de Wallace près de sa grand-mère.

Pendant des années, il avait cherché la raison pour laquelle ces événements avaient eu lieu, jusqu'à arriver, après quelques dures épreuves de la vie, à la conclusion que désormais, c'était trop tard.

Le sentiment d'insécurité permanent d'Edward était un frein important dans sa vie et encore maintenant. Il n'avait aucune idée concernant son avenir et la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était oublier une partie de ses désagréables souvenirs. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il prit une direction au hasard vers les plages les plus proches : La Push.

.

Bella ôta son manteau et se laissa choir dans son lit. Ce jour avait été étrange. En effet, la manière dont Edward avait agi envers elle était quelque chose qui la souciait légèrement : sa façon de lui parler et de lui dire au revoir lui avaient laissé un goût amer.

Elle esquivait le fait d'avoir telles pensées tout en se frottant le visage dans sa serviette molletonnée puis elle tenta d'oublier le reste du monde. Sa vie à Forks était tout simplement merveilleuse juste parce qu'il y avait Edward.

« — Bella. », cria Emmett au rez-de-chaussée.

La jeune fille, le visage dans la serviette, ne répondit pas à son frère.

« — Bella, répéta ce dernier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, ronchonna-t-elle avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans la serviette.

— Je vais laver du linge. Maman a demandé que tu descendes et que tu mettes tes vêtements sales dans la panière. », cria Emmett alors qu'il appuyait sur les boutons de la machine comme un fou furieux.

Il n'avait jamais utilisé une machine à laver et il ne savait pas comment cela fonctionnait. Cependant, s'il voulait avoir la permission de sortir avec Rose ce week end, il devait mettre la main à la patte.

Sans aucun enthousiasme, Bella se leva de son lit, prit sa veste qui traînait par terre et l'amena avec d'autres vêtements pour les jeter dans la machine à laver.

Les marches dans l'escalier semblaient infinies ou alors son enthousiasme n'était plus aussi présent, car tout autour d'elle semblait monotone.

« — Tu ne fouilles pas tes poches ?, lui conseilla Emmett en remarquant le visage endormi de sa soeur.

— Si, bien sûr. », répondit Bella.

La jeune fille mit sa main dans la poche pour en sortir son portable, un bout de papier et un bout de gomme, tandis que dans l'autre poche, elle trouva un papier soigneusement plié. Cela lui sembla étrange car elle ne se rappelait pas l'y avoir mis, mais elle le prit sans piper mot à Emmett : c'était mieux ainsi.

Elle fit demi-tour pour revenir dans sa chambre et y vit la superbe écriture d'Edward qui avait écrit son prénom : Bella.

L'émotion saisit la jeune fille face à la lettre de son petit copain. Peut-être que cela avait un lien avec son comportement étrange. Peut-être qu'il lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé.

Le sentiment d'anxiété l'amena à se dépêcher de fermer la porte de sa chambre et de s'asseoir sur son lit pour déplier le papier et se mettre à l'aise pour le lire.

 _._

 _._

 _Bella._

 _En agissant ainsi, je me sens vraiment lâche, mais les moments que j'ai passés à tes côtés étaient merveilleux et je t'en remercie. Tu as été capable, en quelques sortes, de m'accepter tel que j'étais et de me donner la force de m'accepter, mais je n'en peux plus…_

 _Je sais qu'après cela, je n'aurais aucun mérite à supplier que tu comprennes cette situation et encore moins à implorer ton pardon. Je te demande juste de ne pas souffrir à cause de cet acte. Je sais que, tôt ou tard, tu arriveras à surmonter cette épreuve. J'espère vraiment que ce sera plus au plus tôt qu'au plus tard car je suis incapable de combler quelqu'unes de tes attentes et j'espère ne pas te blesser._

 _Je ne peux pas continuer à feindre une apparence pour toi. Non, bien sûr que non, une femme comme toi mérite bien mieux que ce que je peux t'offrir. Crois-moi que tout cela est mieux pour toi. Cela dit, je pense te connaître suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'accepteras pas ces explications vaseuses et que tu voudras en savoir plus. Je dois donc arrêter tout cela._

 _C'est ma décision, j'espère que tu la respecteras. Je suis incapable de me dévoiler ouvertement et je ne sais pas comment tu pourras comprendre cette situation. Mais je dois assumer et me confronter à mes erreurs. Tu ne peux pas rester à mes côtés, chaque fois que je me sens paralysé par des situations. Ce n'est ni sain ni nécessaire pour toi._

 _Ce manège ne peut pas continuer. Je ne peux vraiment pas avoir des doutes sur toi à chaque seconde seulement parce que j'ai l'impression que je ne te mérite pas. Cela ne peut pas continuer car je ne te demande pas non plus de me comprendre car je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Jamais tu ne pourras ressentir ce que je ressens, ni être comme il le faut pour moi au moment venu. Je finirai par prendre une trop grande place dans ta vie et t'étouffer d'une manière égoïste et sans sens._

 _Au nom de tout l'amour que je te porte, je dois te dire : cherche une meilleure personne._

 _Je t'aimerai toujours et je me souviendrai de toi comme une grande amie, mais je ne peux pas te donner plus._

 _Edward._

 _._

 _._

Bella laissa le papier tomber par terre et les larmes coulaient déjà de ses yeux. Une douleur se propageait dans toute sa poitrine l'empêchant de respirer. Elle se sentit étouffer par ses propres sentiments et le manque d'air lui donnait le tournis.

Lui, non...cela ne pouvait pas être de lui, non.

La pauvre jeune fille ne pouvait comprendre le moindre sens de ce qu'Edward voulait dire et elle se sentait horriblement mal à cause de cela. Elle se sentait totalement détruite, comme si Edward était devenu la raison de vivre qu'elle avait enfin trouvée après avoir été seule durant des moments difficiles et elle ressentait à nouveau cette sensation : le fait d'être complètement seule.

En montant les escaliers, Emmett entendit les sanglots de sa soeur et décida d'entrer dans la chambre où il la trouva en train de se cacher le visage pendant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de gémir et de pleurer.

Sans en demander les raisons, il la prit instinctivement dans ses bras, la berça et lui offrit le réconfort qui lui avait manqué dans ces moments-là.

La chaleur de son frère se propagea en elle et pour la première fois en quelques années, elle remercia Emmett d'être présent.

.

La sérénité qui se dégageait de la mer avait aidé Edward à devenir à nouveau normal. Il se sentait à l'aise avec tout ce qui l'entourait et il se sentait bercé par le bruit délicieux des vagues qui se brisaient sur les rochers.

Bella avait-elle déjà lu sa lettre ? C'était la question qui hantait son esprit à présent. Cette lettre avait été cruelle, mais il l'aimait plus que quiconque au monde et pas un instant il n'avait voulu la blesser. Il avait juste une vie que Bella ne méritait pas.

Le fait d'être un idiot fini l'empêchait d'être avec elle. Se méfier d'une personne qu'on aimait était injustifiable et ne conduisait pas à une relation saine.

Edward avait constaté que la confiance qui aveuglait une autre personne n'était jamais bon dans une relation. C'était vraiment destructeur et il ne voulait pas blesser autant que laisser espérer une relation qui finirait mal de toute façon. Cela ne pouvait pas être parfait.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. C'était sûrement son père qui était en train d'essayer de le localiser. A cette heure-là, il était sûrement sorti du cabinet de Jasper en hâte. Mais il se trompait. Le numéro qui apparaissait était celui de Rosalie. Pendant quelques instants, il hésita à décrocher, mais il pensa ensuite que c'était nécessaire pour éviter que sa soeur ne s'inquiète.

« — Allo ?, répondit Edward, hésitant.

— Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Isabella ?, dit Rose en guise de salut. Elle est en train de pleurer, enfermée dans sa chambre, sans même laisser partir Emmett qui la console depuis des heures. »

Edward haletait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette décision absurde, qui paraissait vraiment absurde maintenant mais nécessaire, pouvait avoir de telles conséquences.

« — C'est-c-ce qu-qu-qui il y-y a d-de m-mi-mieux, répondit-il dans un souffle qui se confondit avec le son de la houle.

— Edward Anthony Cullen !, cria Rose. J'exige que tu sortes immédiatement ton derrière de cette fichu Volvo et que tu viennes donner des explications comme il se doit à Bella. »

Le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés ferma les yeux et éloigna le téléphone de son oreille. Il avait conscience qu'après avoir autant irrité Rose, il lui était nécessaire de faire profil bas durant quelques jours. Il essaya de se calmer puisque sa soeur avait vraiment raison : il n'avait pas agi de la meilleure des manières. Il devait corriger cela.

« — J-je l-le f-fer-ferai m-mais p-pas m-main-maint-maintenant., chuchota-t-il calmement.

— Voyons Edward, dit Rose, perturbée. Il n'y a rien qui ne me dérange plus que de voir un imbécile laisser une lettre qui dit "C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux" et qui ne donne pas plus d'explications à une fille honnête. Sois un homme et avoue à Bella tout ce qui se passe dans ton esprit torturé, même si tu mets trois heures à essayer de le confesser. Fais-le ! Elle mérite un minimum de respect et peu importe ce qui sort de ta bouche, je m'en fiche parce que j'emploierai la force pour te faire avouer s'il le faut. », s'insurgea la blonde qui était vraiment bouleversée.

Elle savait qu'Edward ne se sentait pas bien. Seulement, ce n'était pas un motif de rupture avec Bella, du moins pas de cette manière. La jeune fille était gentille avec son frère et elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée ainsi. Vraiment, son frère jumeau n'agissait pas ainsi non plus car ce genre de décisions était à prendre au sérieux.

Elle ne regrettait en rien d'avoir été dur à son égard car il le méritait vraiment.

Le jeune homme se releva et enleva le sable de ses chaussures et de son pantalon. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour affronter Bella. Il y pensa en démarrant la Volvo.

.

Jasper avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à Carlisle pour qu'il puisse contacter Edward.

Le médecin n'attendait pas une réaction aussi impulsive de la part du plus jeune de la famille Cullen, mais en y réfléchissant, il ne le connaissait pas assez pour émettre de telles suppositions sur Edward.

En voyant que Carlisle n'était pas non plus parvenu à joindre son fils, il décida de faire une exception et d'appeler Alice pour requérir son aide.

« — Ma chérie, chuchota-t-il dans son bureau.

— Jazz ! Ca va ? Tu es au travail ? , demanda Alice, l'air enjoué, qui venait d'arriver chez elle après une après midi à étudier.

— Oui, chérie, répondit-il, mal à l'aise, en notant l'enthousiame d'Alice. J'ai besoin de te demander un service.

— Dis-moi, sourit Alice en jetant son sac sur le canapé.

— Je veux que tu contactes Rosalie ou Bella pour avoir des nouvelles d'Edward. Il a fui en plein milieu de notre rendez-vous et je suis inquiet. Pourrais-tu faire ceci pour moi sans le dire aux autres ?

— Bien sûr que je le peux, sourit Alice. Je vais appeler Rose pour voir ce que je peux faire.

— Merci mon petit chocolat. »

Jasper lui envoya un baiser à l'autre bout du fil.

« — De rien, on se voit après. » , rit Alice en se souvenant que Jasper, ce même jour, venait dîner chez elle.

.

Le chaos qui régnait dans la maison des Swan était sans mot. Emmett avait réussi à calmer Bella ; cette dernière s'était décidé à le relâcher et à le laisser la porter jusqu'à son lit pendant que Rosalie, dans la cuisine, préparait un thé à la camomille à son amie pour calmer ses nerfs et la relaxer, d'autant plus qu'elle savait que son frère arriverait d'un moment à l'autre.

Bella sentait ses yeux gonflés, sa gorge sèche et un mal de tête dûs aux heures passées à pleurer. Elle n'avait plus de force dans les mains ; elle avait à présent comme une sorte de crampe à cause de la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le dos de son frère quand il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. C'était une douleur cuisante qui empirait.

Edward gara sa Volva à l'extérieur de la maison des Swan. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir aussi la voiture de sa propre mère. Rose lui avait sûrement demandé de l'emprunter pour venir comprendre cette mauvaise décision qui était de se séparer de Bella de cette manière.

Rose ouvrit la porte et ne fut pas surprise de voir son frère sur le pas de la porte. Elle ne l'invita pas à entrer, elle se contenta simplement de lui laisser le passage libre, la porte grande ouverte. Pour Edward, c'était évident que sa jumelle ressentait un certain embarras car elle ne lui posa aucune question et ferma la porte derrière lui. En descendant les escaliers et croisant le regard de celui qui restait son beau-frère, Emmett ne dit rien et lui lança seulement un regard méprisant qui exprimait toute sa rancoeur puis il s'assit sur le canapé.

« — J-je v-vais m-monter. », dit Edward en se sentant ainsi ignoré.

Ni Rose ni Emmett ne voulurent lui répondre. Tout deux étaient gênés en sa présence ; il monta donc les escaliers sans demander son reste.

La nervosité s'empara de son corps tout entier. Il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour l'affronter et la clarté de sa décision était partie en fumé. Désormais, il se demandait si tout cela en avait valu la peine. Peut-être que Bella souffrait plus avec son choix que s'ils avaient souffert ensemble.

Une fois de plus, il eut l'impression d'être un idiot qui ne méritait pas l'amour de Bella.

Il détestait son état et se maudit aussi quand il passa l'entrée de la chambre de Bella.

La brune était recroquevillée dans son lit, à regarder par la fenêtre sans même réaliser la présence d'Edward dans sa chambre. Il soupira sans le vouloir et une sorte d'angoisse lui fit se souvenir des moments où il avait pleuré.

« — B-Bella. », murmura Edward, immobile, loin du lit de la jeune fille.

L'adolescente sentit son coeur battre tambour et elle crut une fois de plus que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Ce fut alors qu'elle se retourna pour faire face à Edward.

« — J-je crois qu-que j-je t-te d-dois d-des ex-exp-expl-pli-explica-tions. », bégaya-t-il.

Bella eut peine à croire qu'il était sous ses yeux, les joues rouges, en train de contempler le sol. Elle fut incapable de parler et elle se contenta de lui indiquer le lit d'un signe de la main afin qu'il s'y assoit.

Un ange passa et Bella se décida de rompre ce silence gênant.

« — Je t'écoute. », murmura-t-elle en constatant qu'Edward ne disait rien.

Leurs coeurs battaient chamade. Bella se sentait impatiente. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment entendre la même chose qu'elle avait lue sur le papier. Elle serait incapable de supporter l'entendre sortir de sa bouche. Elle voulait dissiper ses peurs. Elle laissa donc Edward parler.

« — J-je n-ne s-sais p-pas p-par quoi co-com-commen-cer, bafouilla-t-il.

— M-mais j-je cr-crois qu-que je n-ne ser-serai pas cap-capable de t'en p-parler. », ajouta-t-il en murmurant, l'air nerveux.

Il ne s'était pas senti capable de lui dire à voix haute. Il savait que ce serait très compliqué de venir et de lui faire ces révélations. Edward ne pouvait lui annoncer sans penser aux conséquences de cet acte et cela lui était fort désagréable.

« — Ecris-le. », lui proposa Bella.

La jeune fille lui tendit un cahier et un stylo.

« — C'est la meilleure solution. », murmura-t-elle en voyant qu'Edward y était consentant et le contact de leurs mains produisit de l'électricité statique ressentie dans tout le corps.

Les mains tremblantes, Edward écrivit sur le papier assez longtemps sans s'arrêter un instant, dissipant jusqu'à sa dernière pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il avait décidé d'ouvrir son coeur à Bella. C'était la seule façon de lui présenter ses excuses, de manière à diminuer les dommages collatéraux qu'il avait engendrés.

La jeune fille était attentive à ce qu'écrivait Eward. Elle fixait avec une curiosité non feinte ce papier ; mais, voyant que cela prenait du temps, elle s'appuya contre le dossier du lit.

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'écrire, Edward donna le mot à Bella et resta assis en attendant sa réponse.

 _._

 _._

 _Ce que je vais te raconter n'est pas facile à confesser et avec ses aveux, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je te demande juste de me comprendre. Je sais que j'ai agi comme un idiot fini avec cette lettre mais je serai toujours présent après que tu l'aies lu. Tu prendras ta décision comme bon te semble en prenant en considération mes pensées les plus profondes. Depuis que je t'ai déclaré ma flamme, depuis que je t'appartiens en quelques sortes, et bien que je me nie ces choses et que j'essaye d'éviter une fin malheureuse, je n'ai pas atteint mon objectif. Je reviens vers toi, accroché comme une pauvre épingle à un aimant._

 _Mes problèmes de bégaiement ont commencé quand j'avais sept ans._

 _Mes parents étaient sortis cette nuit-là à un dîner entre médecins loin de Forks. Ma mamie, que j'appelais Nona par affection, avait décidé de rester pour veiller sur nous. Rose et moi, on adorait passer nos journées avec elle. Elle prenait soin de nous et nous choyait énormément. Je ressentais un grand amour pour ma Mamy et je crois que c'est l'un des souvenirs que je chéris le plus du peu de choses que je me souvienne de mon enfance._

 _Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas pu dormir. Nous avions joué aux marionnettes et peut-être que l'excitation m'avait empêché de dormir ; ainsi, j'ai descendu les escaliers pour retrouver ma mamie pour qu'elle me cajole plus encore. Rose dormait dans la même chambre mais elle s'était endormie depuis déjà bien longtemps._

 _Ma mamie m'emmena dans la cuisine. Je m'asseyais sur la chaise pendant qu'elle fredonnait une chanson qu'elle avait l'habitude de nous chanter avant de dormir. C'est avec plaisir que je m'en souviens à présent ; d'ailleurs, je l'ai retranscrite pour lui jouer au piano._

 _Chaque fois que le sommeil ne me venait pas, ma mamie me préparait une lait tiède avec un zeste d'orange et je réussissais à m'endormir en quelques instants. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit-là._

 _En se retournant pour me tendre la tasse, celle-ci lui a échappé des mains et elle a crispé sa main contre sa poitrine ; l'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne savais pas que ce qui venait de se produire était un arrêt cardiaque mais, comme mon père me l'avait appris, il fallait appeler le 911 en cas d'urgence : c'est ce que je fis._

 _J'appelais plusieurs fois Rose, mais elle dormait à poings fermés et je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de ma mamie sans aucune raison._

 _Le médecin qui arriva pour la prendre en charge m'a assuré de lui faire confiance, qu'il allait sauver ma petite mamie pendant que l'infirmière me demandait s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison et nous sommes allés chercher Rose._

 _En descendant tous les trois, j'ai vu que le médecin se trouvait aux côtés de ma grand-mère, il avait arrêté de lui faire un massage cardiaque et l'infirmière s'était placé à côté de lui. Je ne me souviens pas de ses paroles mais je sais qu'elle a suggéré d'administrer un médicament pour stabiliser l'état de ma mamie. Le médecin a refusé et il lui a répondu qu'il savait ce qu'il savait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on interfère dans ses affaires. Je me souviens qu'il ne l'a pas bien traité et il la repoussait, jusqu'à ce que je le vois injecter une solution dans les veines._

 _J'ai crié, j'ai pleuré, j'ai gigoté jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à me dégager de leurs emprises pour rejoindre ma grand-mère qui était encore tiède mais sa chaleur disparaissait. Je me suis accroché avec force au corps sans vie de ma mamie, sans comprendre ce qui arrivait._

 _Après cet évènement, je me suis senti exclu. Je ne pouvais regarder personne dans les yeux, je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans la cuisine. Je refusais de boire du lait et je ne supportais pas la présence d'autres personnes. Le bégaiement a commencé, dû de toute évidence à ce traumatisme. Ce traumatisme devait disparaître pour guérir mais c'était clairement impossible de me le faire oublier._

 _Le médecin traitant qui avait tenté de me soigner était un ami de mon père, un très bon ami de l'université, mais c'était la même personne qui avait tenté de soigner ma grand-mère et qui, de toute évidence, l'avait assassinée._

 _Je refusais d'aller aux consultations mais j'avais beau souffrir, mon père insista sur le fait qu'il fallait réussir à me traiter. J'étais obligé d'assister à des séances traumatisantes durant lesquelles je devais entendre que j'étais le seul coupable de la mort de ma grand-mère, que je ne méritais pas de guérir du bégaiement et que j'étais bête de croire qu'il avait assassiné mon mamie, que personne ne me croirait et que bientôt , à cause de cette stupidité, mon père me ferait enfermé dans un asile psychiatrique. Ces paroles, c'est ce que j'entendais à chaque consultation avec Joseph Wallace, une insulte après l'autre, chaque mauvaise parole produisait dans mon esprit un blocage, comme si sa voix réussissait à s'introduire en moi en répétant jour après jour sans cesse ces paroles._

 _Il m'a menacé des milliers de fois de nous faire du mal, à Rose et à moi, si on parlait. Ainsi, un jour, il a demandé à mon père la présence de Rose lors de mes séances._

 _J'ai supplié mon père maintes et maintes fois de ne pas accepter. Je lui ai répété que Rose n'avait pas besoin de venir, mais lui, peut-être aveuglé par des années d'amitié et par sa confiance en Wallace, a cédé. On nous a laissés tous les deux dans cette pièce pendant que mon père parlait à cette ordure. Quand il entrait dans le bureau, il s'approchait de moi, me liait les jambes et les mains à la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis, et plaçait un scotch sur ma bouche avant de s'avancer vers ma soeur qui me fixait, l'air terrorisé, ne comprenant sûrement pas ce qui lui arrivait._

 _Ensuite, il mettait ses mains sales sur elle et lui mettait de l'adhésif sur la bouche aussi pour l'empêcher de crier pendant que ses mains répugnantes caressait son corps d'enfant. Il lui retirait ses vêtements pendant que Rose essayait de crier de toutes ses forces sans pouvoir émettre un son audible qui aurait pu alerter quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps-là, j'étais assis sans pouvoir agir, me sentant à la fois impuissant et comme l'imbécile le plus inutile au monde._

 _Cet homme baissait son pantalon une fois ma soeur dévêtue et je tentais de hurler de toutes mes forces, j'essayais de me dégager de cette maudite chaise, je voulais hurler, mais c'était impossible._

 _C'était traumatisant de le voir murmurer certaines choses à ma soeur, de l'observer la toucher et la contempler. J'avais perdu tout espoir et j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus maudite du monde à cause de ce que mes actes avaient engendré, car j'étais la source des malheurs de cette famille, car j'étais un imbécile inutile, coupable de tout._

 _A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas que la porte, fermée préalablement à clé, s'était ouverte et que la secrétaire de Wallace était entrée avec mon père dans la pièce prenant sur le fait cet idiot sur le point de passer à l'acte._

 _J'avais compris plus tard que, comme la consultation prenait du temps, mon père avait décidé de venir nous chercher. Il avait donc demandé à la secrétaire de prévenir aussitôt Wallace pour lui proposer de nous ramener à la maison, car mon père avait une confiance telle en cet homme qu'il le considérait comme son frère. La secrétaire, qui avait vu la porte fermée à clé et qui avait pris connaissance de l'amitié entre Carlisle et Wallace avait donc exceptionnellement décidé d'ouvrir la porte._

 _Après ces événements, je ne fus même plus capable d'avoir confiance en mon propre père. Le voir me faisait ressentir du dégoût. Savoir qu'il pouvait parti de ce genre de médecins me tourmenta quelques années._

 _Les aveux de l'infirmière, présente lors de la mort de ma grand-mère, se révélèrent utiles pour déterminer que Wallace était le meurtrier qui lui avait injecté du potassium dans les veines, provoquant de l'hyperpotassemia, un choc mortel pour une personne qui avait déjà eu un arrêt cardiaque. Devant les médecins et la morgue, il était innocent et n'aurait jamais été puni de son crime, si l'infirmière n'avait pas fini par parler une fois en sécurité. Elle était aussi menacée et par ses aveux, on a pu éclaircir l'enquête._

 _Mon père s'est chargé d'amener l'affaire devant la justice, pour tentative de viol sur mineur, pour m'avoir torturé et menacé, pour avoir menacé de mort l'infirmière et pour le meurtre de ma grand-mère._

 _Wallace est en prison avec trois condamnations à perpétuité. Mon père a demandé pardon pour ce que sa confiance aveugle en cet homme malhonnête avait engendré._

 _Des années plus tard, Wallace a demandé à voir mon père et celui-ci y consentit car le Docteur King, qui me soigna ensuite, lui avait confié qu'il s'agissait d'une chose importante. Ainsi, nous avons finalement appris les motifs de cet homme vil. Tout était né d'un sentiment de jalousie._

 _Mon père était le premier de la classe de la primaire à l'université. Il était parvenu à se faire une place dans le corps enseignant d'Harvard. Ma mère avait accepté de se marier avec lui et c'était la fille la plus populaire de l'université. On lui avait proposé le meilleur poste dans un hôpital de renommée où Wallace fut accepté grâce à mon père. Au fil du temps, Wallace désirait de plus en plus obtenir le poste de Directeur de l'Hôpital, poste qui fut attribué à mon père. Cet événement ne fit qu'accroître sa haine et il décida de se venger d'une vie qu'il considérait injuste. On apprit que Wallace avait été maltraité toute son enfance par sa mère et en voyant ma mamie si prévenante envers mon père, il décida de se venger sur elle dès que l'opportunité se présenta cette nuit-là._

 _Ma soeur a réussi à surmonter ces évènements mieux que moi. Elle eut besoin d'un traitement, mené par mon père, qui n'assista à aucune de nos séances avec le Docteur King. J'ai réussi à lui pardonner avec le temps et à présent, malgré ce passé, je n'ai pas réussi à me pardonner à moi même pour tout ce que j'ai provoqué comme dégâts. Depuis, Rose n'en a plus jamais parlé si bien que je ne me suis jamais confié à ce sujet._

 _Ceci est toute la vérité. J'espère vraiment que tu me comprendras, que tu comprendras que j'attire les problèmes, que le sentiment de méfiance est ancré en moi et que t'aimer pourrait être plus douloureux que bénéfique, que tu pourrais sortir de cette relation détruite et que je ne pourrais vraiment pas l'imaginer ainsi. Je ne veux aucunement te faire souffrir comme Rose. C'était très important pour moi et de manière égoïste, je t'entrainais à mes côtés dans l'énorme abysse qui est en moi. C'est mieux ainsi et tu trouveras une personne mieux que moi._

 _Je t'aime, Bella, mais il n'y a aucun avenir pour nous deux. »_

 _._

 _._

En lisant, des larmes ne cessèrent de couler sur les joues de Bella. Son âme était profondément choquée par ses expériences. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que de telles choses avaient eu lieu. Elle se sentait si égoïste à n'avoir pensé qu'à sa propre personne et à sa souffrance avant Edward.

Elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de celui qu'elle aimait.

Edward avait visiblement les mains qui tremblaient. Pour essayer de lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle lui prit les mains et y déposa un tendre baiser.

« — Jamais tu ne prendras de telles décisions à ma place. C'est moi qui décide si je dois m'éloigner de toi ou non. », murmura-t-elle quand elle retrouva enfin sa voix.

Edward, dont les yeux verts étaient emplis de larmes qui laissaient de longues traces mouillés sur le visage, leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Bella. Il vit alors en elle une gentillesse infinie.

La jeune fille qui avait essayé de contenir son affliction se leva de son lit et laissant de côté son cahier, prit Edward dans ses bras tout en tentant de combler ce trou béant dans son âme : elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner, c'était son souhait à lui pourtant, avec plus de conviction maintenant.

Sans y réfléchir et en souhaitant lui apporter son soutien, elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, leva le visage d'Edward et saisit à nouveau son regard puis avec délicatesse, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser amer, avec une saveur salée qui venait non seulement de leurs larmes mais également du coeur d'Edward.


	14. Melodia

**Disclaimer : Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à ManneVanNecker à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée !). Le monde de Stéphenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa sœur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au-delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre XIV. :

 **Mélodie**

 **.**

Lentement, ils éloignèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre, même si tout deux cherchaient à maintenir ce contact et ne souhaitaient pas que cette ambiance agréable disparaisse.

Elle était là, assise sur le lit, tremblant comme une enfant apeurée, bien que cette fois-ci cette sensation provenait d'une tout autre source : Edward.

Le jeune homme l'avait tout simplement bouleversé au plus profond de son âme. Elle resta à sa place pour lui montrer que ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de cette pièce l'importait peu, que rien de ce qu'il lui avait montré ne suffisait à décrire l'homme merveilleux caché en lui qui se trouvait devant elle à présent alors qu'elle pensait l'avoir perdu. Tout cela n'avait pas de prix. Elle caressa à nouveau le visage de son amoureux, se réjouissant des beaux yeux d'Edward qui la dévisageait avec une extrême douceur comme si elle était si fragile que le moindre toucher pouvait la briser. Une fois de plus, Bella appréciait son geste de tendresse, essayant de sécher les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Edward était nerveux. Il ignorait comment agir dans un moment aussi empreint d'intimité et de pureté. Il n'avait jamais été soumis à une telle pression mais il savait qu'il était nécessaire de révéler une partie de son passé pour pouvoir envisager un avenir avec Bella.

« — E-Edward, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots . Désolé ... pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir cherché à te comprendre et de t'avoir ainsi mis beaucoup de pressions. Peut-être que j'aurais dû me mettre à ta place, peut-être que j'aurais dû...

— B-Bella, l'interrompit Edward tout en rassemblant tout son courage .

— N-Non j-j veux q-que t-tu éc-écou-écoutes, c'est m-moi qu-qui m-me s-suis tro-tromp-trompé, t-tu m-méri-méritais d-de sa-sav-savoir. » ajouta-t-il en prenant le visage de la jeune fille attristée dans ses mains.

Elle n'avait pas de mots pour décrire les sensations de bonheur et d'amertume qui emplissaient son coeur. Elle désirait de tout son être soigner les blessures de son passé. Elle souhaitait être l'ange qui couvrirait de fleurs le chemin d'Edward, y enlevant ainsi les épines qui aurait pu s'enfoncer en lui. Cela lui importait peu de sacrifier sa vie pour être à ses côtés car tout ce qu'elle faisait pour Edward n'avait en réalité rien d'un sacrifice. Elle l'aimait si sincèrement qu'elle finirait par y arriver.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui et sans réfléchir, elle l'embrassa de manière empressée et douce à la fois. Par ce baiser, elle réussit à happer tout son amour et lui donner envie de rester à ses côtés. Sans réfléchir, elle se laissa porter par l'amour qui l'emplissait et qui lui parlait dans son coeur exigeant qu'elle appartienne une fois de plus à ce jeune homme qui s'était emparé de son âme sans appel.

Dans la chambre de Bella, l'ambiance avait totalement changé.

 **.**

Avec tout ce temps qui passait sans qu'ils ne sachent rien de ce qui s'y passait, Rose et Emmett se sentaient tendus.

« — Se sont-ils réconciliés ?, dit Rose en prenant une bouilloire pour préparer une autre tisane au cas où les événements se dérouleraient mal.

— C'est ce que j'espère. Je n'ai pas envie de refaire la face de mon beau-frère , dit Emmett, tout sourire, en voyant que Rose était gênée.

— Ne touche même pas à un cheveux d'Edward ! » , cria-t-elle.

De son siège, Emmett observait Rosa qui fronçait des sourcils, chose qui lui parut très drôle.

« — Crois-moi, je ne veux pas voir Bella souffrir comme la fois où elle s'était entiché d'un imbécile qui la laissait souffrir. Ce serait particulièrement désagréable. Mais il s'agit de ma soeur et je lui ai appris à aimer de cette manière. », dit l'adolescent en prenant le verre d'eau que sa petite amie lui tendait.

Ils se recroquevillèrent tous les deux dans le canapé, occultant un peu les évènements pour donner place à leur amour puisque cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas relaxés en s'offrant un petit moment en tête-à-tête..

« — Parfois, tu es odieux, sourit Rose.

— Crois-moi que je le suis tout le temps mais ton amour me rend niais, plaisanta-t-il.

— L'imbécile le plus mignon du monde, de tous les temps et cela, aussi longtemps que tu resteras amoureux de moi. », déclara Rosa en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux.

 **.**

Alice avait fait tout son possible pour arriver à la maison des Swan, mais bien qu'elle essayait d'accélérer, tout lui semblait tourner au ralenti. Ce fut donc embarrassé qu'elle appuya sur la sonnette de la maison d'Emmett et Bella dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse rapide.

« — Rose, dit son amie en faisant la bise à cette dernière qui lui ouvrit. Comment va Bella ?

— Elle se trouve dans sa chambre avec Edward, lui expliqua Rosa tout en l'invitant à entrer.

— Mon dieu ! , s'exclama Alice. Ca va mieux entre eux ? Vous n'avez rien entendu?

— Non, rien de chez rien, intervient Emmett.

— Jasper m'a appelé désespéré au sujet d'Edward. Apparemment, il a fui du cabinet sans raison et sans rien lui dire. Il a seulement pris la fuite laissant mon Jasper particulièrement soucieux, confia Alice en s'asseyant face à Emmett.

— Peut-être que c'est ce que Jasper faisait qui a bouleversé Edward, siffla Rose entre ses dents.

— Non, il voulait simplement parler du passé d'Edward. Tu sais déjà que cette thérapie aborde le point central de son bégaiement, dit Alice qui avait encore accéléré les étapes dans son discours vu tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

— Comment ça va toi avec Jasper ? , demanda Emmett en changeant radicalement de sujet comme il voyait que la relation entre les deux filles devenait tendue.

— Eh bien, je pense que ça se passe bien. En fait, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer, mais je le comprends. Mes parents se sont très bien comportés avec lui et ils l'apprécient beaucoup mais j'ai besoin de mon Jazz un peu plus à chaque seconde, déclara-t-elle en acceptant l'eau que Rose lui tendait.

— Laisse ça, s'il te plait. On est chez moi, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi, fit remarquer Emmett à Rose.

— Oh non ! Pas du tout, ça ne me dérange pas de servir. », dit Rose en souriant.

Jasper venait d'envoyer un message à Alice pour savoir comment cela se passait. Cette dernière appuyait frénétiquement sur les touches de son téléphone pour lui répondre qu'elle n'en avait pas appris plus, car Rose n'était pas prête à coopérer pour le traitement car, visiblement, elle pensait qu'il avait mal agi provoquant ainsi la fuite d'Edward.

 **.**

« — Edward, murmura Bella en voyant que celui-ci se levait du lit. Quel avenir a notre relation? »

Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'ils avaient cassé et elle ne savait pas si ces baisers et ces caresses seraient suffisants pour se réconcilier. En plus, elle voulait qu'il prononce à nouveau ces mots doux, qu'il lui demande de se remettre ensemble, qu'elle entende ces mots une fois de plus pour être certaine d'être dans la réalité.

« — J-je n-ne p-peux p-pas vi-viv-vivre en t-te cach-cachant la vé-vérité. J-je v-veux s-seul-le-m-ment que t-tu sa-saches que j-je t'-t'aime et que t-tu es m-ma r-rais-raison d-de v-vivre. J-je t-ap-app-appart-t-tiens, j-je ne p-peux d-donc p-pas m'él-loi-m'éloigner. , chuchota Edward tout en s'approchant de la porte.

— Je t'aime. », sourit Bella tout en se relevant pour s'approcher d'Edward.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa encore un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Celui-ci s'éloigna doucement d'elle et il contempla ses yeux en amande.

« — Est-ce qu-que t-tu veux ê-être m-ma copine ? » , demanda Edward en faisant un effort pour ne pas trop bégayer.

La jeune fille sentit son coeur battre à la chamade faisant vibrer tout son corps.

« — Bien sûr. », sourit Bella.

Une fois qu'il eut entendu la confirmation de sa tendre, Edward tourna la poignée pour partir.

« — Où vas-tu ?, l'interrogea-t-elle, l'air confus.

— J-je v-vais l'an-annoncer à Em-emmett et Ro-rose puis pr-prévenir Alice q-que tout v-va b-bien. », affirma-t-il en souriant.

Aussitôt, Bella remarqua le changement dans la voix d'Edward. Il ne paraissait plus gêné ou triste et il lui semblait qu'il avait prononcé la phrase en prenant son temps lui donnant un air plus joyeux. Il s'habilla rapidement pour descendre rejoindre les autres.

L'adolescent aux cheveux cuivrés essaya de ne pas paraître nerveux face au regard inquisiteur d'Emmett qui l'observait descendre les escaliers.

« — Tout va bien ? demanda Alice, soucieuse.

— B-bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

— On ne veut pas te mettre la pression, lui dit Rose. Dis-nous seulement ce que tu souhaites dire, ne te sens obligé de rien.

— M-merci. B-bien, B-bella et m-moi, on s'est r-récon-réconcilié. », déclara Edward tout en évitant leur regards.

Après cela, ils discutèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Bella descende, ses yeux encore gonflés à cause de ses pleurs avant l'arrivée de son petit ami. Le groupe passa l'après-midi ensemble jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit puis ils rentrèrent dans leurs foyers respectifs.

 **.**

« — Tu penses que c'était bien de partir comme ça du rendez-vous avec Jasper ? demanda Rosalie avant d'arriver chez eux.

— N-non m-mais j-je n'ai p-pas appré-apprécié la m-man-manière d-dont Jas-Jasper a com-commencé, répondit Edward en garant sa Volvo.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Papa ?, dit Rose avant de descendre.

— L-la vé-vérité. »

Ils descendirent de la voiture et pénétrèrent dans la maison où se trouvait Esmée, particulièrement inquiète. Cependant, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas mettre la pression sur Edward. Elle fit donc semblant de finir le repas à leur arrivée.

« — Bonjour maman, sourit Rose en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

— Bonjour Rose, comment ça va ? feint-elle avec un sourire.

— Bien, très bien. Emmett et moi, nous étions chez lui et on en a profité pour voir un film. », déclara-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

Esmée regarda Edward essayant de ne pas lui mettre de pression mais elle ne tint plus puisque son fils remarqua son impatience.

« — Maman, j-je vais bien. J-je ne veux p-pas en p-parler, p-pas aujour-jourd'hui. », répondit-il.

— Je comprends. Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?, sourit-elle.

— Tu m'appor-portes le re-repas d-dans le bu-bureau ?, demanda-t-il en arrivant aux escaliers.

— D'accord. », répondit Esmée, tout heureuse de le voir si serein.

 **.**

Carlisle parlait encore de la réaction de son fils avec Jasper. Il demandait à son collègue de laisser Edward souffler pour que ce dernier prenne du recul et revienne de lui-même aux consultations. Requête que Jasper accepta car il comprenait que c'était pour le bien-être de son patient et il valait mieux ne pas lui mettre de pression pour le moment. Suite à cet accord, le Docteur Cullen se sentit assez rasséréné pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

 **.**

Le jeune pianiste s'assit sur son banc, prêt à terminer son oeuvre qu'il avait commencée depuis sa rencontre avec Bella. Cette mélodie tournait dans sa tête et il avait envie d'y mettre une note finale, une superbe note qui pourrait signifier quelque chose pour Bella et qui pourrait ainsi lui permettre de se faire pardonner des derniers évènements.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur les touches longtemps délaissées de son piano. Il se laissa aller aux sentiments qui l'envahissaient en cet instant, parvenant ainsi à reproduire cette mélodie qui avait pris place dans son esprit depuis longtemps et qu'il ne parvenait pas à laisser sortir.

Une oreille attentive, Esmée s'arrêta un instant avant d'entrer avec le repas pour Edward, qui, en la voyant, lui adressa un sourire anxieux se demandant ce que sa mère pensait de cette chanson.

« — C'est beau, puis-je savoir de qui dois-je être jalouse ?, sourit la mère.

— Tu as déjà ta chanson, maman. », dit Edward en s'asseyant sur le bureau qui, dans ces moments, faisait office de table.

Cette nuit-là, Edward ne ferma pas l'oeil. Il essayait d'imaginer quelques paroles qui pouvaient s'accorder à la mélodie et être en phase avec ses sentiments. Il voulait que son oeuvre soit prête pour le lendemain matin. Il devrait kidnapper Bella entre deux cours et la ramener chez lui pour qu'elle entende sa création. Ainsi, il pourrait lui présenter ses excuses.

 **.**

Carlisle se remercia une fois de plus d'avoir installé un mur anti bruit car ainsi, il n'y avait personne qu'Edward pour écouter sa musique. Il décida de ne pas l'interrompre bien qu'il aille au lycée le lendemain. Malgré tout, il avait conscience que son fils avait l'habitude de dormir peu et il dormait encore moins quand une chanson lui trottait dans la tête.

Esmée et lui se blottirent l'un l'autre pour s'endormir rapidement tout en étant entrelacés car ils avaient une longue journée qui les attendaient.

 **.**

Il essaya encore et encore d'inventer quelques phrases qui s'ajusteraient à la mélodie mais cela lui paraissait impossible sans avoir sa muse devant lui. Il souhaitait qu'elle soit dans cette pièce pour prendre son inspiration à la source. Une fois de plus, il ne put résister et il l'appela pour au moins entendre sa voix.

La jeune fille, somnolente, se redressa dans le lit pour répondre au téléphone sans savoir de qui il s'agit.

« — Allo ? », dit-elle en se frottant une oreille.

Edward sentit son coeur se mettre à battre à tout rompre.

« — B-Bella, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée par le stress.

— Ed, que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas bien ?, dit Bella, surprise en voyant l'heure affichée sur son réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Il était trois heures du matin.

— Je vou-voulais j-juste ent-entendre t-ta voix, chuchota Edward.

— Un cauchemar ?

— N-non, en f-fait, je ne m-me suis p-pas enc-encor-re end-endormi, sourit Edward, nerveux.

— Tu n'as pas dormi ? , répondit-elle incrédule. Pourquoi ?

— Dem-main ma-matin, t-tu s-sau-sauras. J-je t'ai-t'aime, rep-repose-toi. », lui chuchota Edward, inquiet à l'idée de la voir.

Bella ne comprit pas bien la raison de cet appel mais elle acquiesça. Elle se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle préférait un appel à un message comme il en avait l'habitude car elle adorait l'entendre parler. Cela signifiait qu'il avait confiance en elle, chose fondamentale aux yeux de Bella, et encore plus à présent.

« — Je t'aime. Repose-toi aussi, je vais me rendormir. », lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle raccrocha en se laissant retomber dans le lit. Son rêve ne tarda pas à revenir.

Il effectua des corrections encore et encore sur la nouvelle chanson, ajoutant et supprimant des mots, jusqu'à ce que cela soit en harmonie avec son oeuvre, puis il décida de s'effondrer sur le canapé à côté et de se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le réveiller.

Cela ne tarda pas. Edward n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait terminé la chanson vers cinq heures et demi ; or, Rose vint le réveiller à six heures pile.

« — Lève-toi, cria Rose gêné de voir son frère ainsi, car, quand il avait une chanson en tête, il ne s'endormait pas avant de l'avoir fini la même nuit.

— Lais-laisse-m-moi Rose, bafouilla Edward.

— Lève-toi ou j'arriverai en retard à cause de toi, lui cria Rose en le tirant du canapé.

— Laisse-m-moi, m-main-mainten-nant, insista-t-il en s'allongeant par terre.

— Très bien, mais tu ne viendras pas me dire que je ne t'ai pas averti. Je vais conduire la Volvo, salut. », dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle avait touché le point faible. Elle savait qu'Edward ne la laisserait jamais conduire la Volvo car il était obsédé par sa voiture et comme tous les hommes, il avait une peur bleue de laisser "son petit bébé" à une femme.

Edward, exténué, se leva, prit une douche et un petit-déjeuner.

« — Prêt ? cria Rose du garage.

— Je prends le volant ?, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

— Même f-fou, j-je ne t-te lais-laisserai j-ja-jamais p-prendre le v-volant. », dit Edward en lui demandant les clés.

Ils montèrent dans la Volvo et comme toujours, ils arrivèrent en avance.

« — Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ? Tu as une mine affreuse, s'exclama Rose en descendant de la voiture pendant que son frère fermait la porte.

— J'ét-j'étais in-ins-inspi-ré, murmura-t-il.

— Je comprends maintenant… Bella ? , demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

— P-probabl-blement, affirma-t-il en riant.

— Prends soin d'elle, okay ? Je ne veux pas que tu la blesses. Tu peux blesser aussi Emmett et moi en agissant ainsi. », lui demanda Rose, l'air sincère.

Edward remarqua que les paroles de sa soeur montrait qu'elle avait de forts sentiments et elle avait une raison ; ainsi, il se contenta d'acquiescer et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du premier cours.

Emmett était anxieux, assis en train d'attendre Rose qui arrivait, mais elle n'avait pas passé le pas de la porte. Il commençait déjà à s'impatienter.

« — Reste tranquille, lui conseilla Angela, assise derrière lui.

— Elle va bientôt arriver. Pourquoi es-tu si anxieuse ? , demanda Alice.

— J'ai deux billets pour Muse et je ne peux pas attendre de lui offrir, murmura Emmett.

— Muse ? , cria Alice. Muse, quoi ? Matt et sa voix magnifique ? En chair et en os ? Je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir, dit-elle de manière théâtrale en plaçant le dos de sa main sur son front et en se laissant choir sur l'épaule d'Angela.

— C'est pour quand ? , demanda la jeune fille qui soutenait son amie qui simulait un état de choc.

— Pour dans deux semaines, sourit-il.

— Tu y vas aussi ?, demanda Alice qui avait miraculeusement ressuscité pour regarder Bella dessiner dans son cahier.

— Mon père m'a aussi offert deux billets, murmura-t-elle sans enthousiasme, encore dans ses rêveries.

— Eh ben… », osa dire Angela.

Edward et Rosa ne tardèrent pas à arriver et même s'ils étaient en retard, le professeur n'était toujours pas dans la salle de cours. C'était un cours calme et très encourageant puisque l'enseignante ne cessait pas de leur parler des examens d'entrée dans les universités..

En sortant, Edward éloigna Bella du groupe et il la conduisit jusqu'à la place de stationnement car il souhaitait surtout mener son plan à bien sans témoins.

Le jeune Cullen avait tout prévu. Ce matin-là, sa mère était partie acheter quelques toiles et du matériel de peintures à Seattle, son père se trouvait à l'hôpital et Rose en cours avec Emmett. Ainsi, personne d'autre que Bella n'entendrait la chanson.

« — Que se passe-t-il Edward ?, dit Bella d'une voix tremblotante en voyant le jeune homme la conduire vers sa Volvo.

— J'ai b-besoin que tu v-vois quel-quelque chose. », répondit-il.

Bien que ce n'était pas tout à faire voir mais plutôt écouter.

« —Maintenant ? dit Bella.

— O-Oui. », se contenta de répondre pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte à sa petite amie.

Dans l'habitacle, le silence régnait, même si Edward avait mis un peu de soul pour distraire Bella.

Ils ne tardèrent pas d'arriver à la maison des Cullen, Isabella ne comprenait pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans cet endroit.

« — Peux-tu me dire ce qu'on fait chez toi à cette heure-là ?, dit-elle, un sourcil arqué, tout en souriant à Edward.

— Cont-tente-toi d-de m-me sui-su-suivre. », lui répondit-il pour la énième fois.

Il guida Bella jusqu'à son bureau puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

« — J-je n-ne p-peux que m'ex-m'exc-cuser p-par une ch-chanson, j'esp-père que c-ce se-sera suf-fisant, lui murmura-t-il.

— Ce n'était pas nécessaire de m'amener ici, Edward..

— S-si, ça l'est. En t'am-m-ena-nt ici. C'est m-ma ma-man-manière d-de me f-faire p-par-do-donner p-pour m' m'être com-comp-comporté com-comme un im-b-bé-cile.»

Il s'assit sur la banquette alors que Bella était en train de comprendre. Il se dirigeait vers le piano pour en jouer et s'excuser de cette manière, un acte incroyablement romantique. Bella avait toujours voulu apprendre à jouer mais elle manquait de rigueur.

Les douces notes, émises par les touches sur lesquelles les doigts délicats d'Edward appuyaient et glissaient avec beaucoup de naturel sur l'instrument.

Bella se laissa emportée par cette envoûtante mélodie qui la soulagea grandement et elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Ce n'était pas une oeuvre connue, elle se demanda ainsi si Edward n'avait pas dormi pour la créer.

Une fois le début de la mélodie passé, le jeune chanteur commença à chanter. Depuis tout petit, cet acte lui faisait grand bien et malgré son handicap, il chantait avec fluidité.

Pendant que Bella, émue, écoutait d'une oreille attentive Edward, il entama le refrain

 _._

 _._

 _"Tu eres mi voz en la oscuridad,_

 _Eres mi luna en las noches de tempestad,_

 _Más no deseo que te alejes de mí,_

 _Porque gracias a ti aprendí que amar es vivir"_

 _._

 _._

Bella sentit son coeur s'accélérer à un rythme frénétique en écoutant la superbe voix d'Edward qui chantait tout en rivant ses yeux sur elle.

L'émotion qui l'envahit lui créa un noeud dans la gorge qui l'empêcha de parler.

Quand Edward acheva sa magnifique chanson, Bella ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher et de l'embrasser avec la nécessité de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas d'acte plus beau que cette déclaration d'amour, que rien ne pouvait l'éloigner de ce coeur bienveillant qui lui appartenait désormais. Avoir conquis le coeur d'Edward, c'était la source du bonheur qui emplissait son âme.

* * *

 **En règle générale, je n'aime pas traduire les poèmes, les chansons etc. C'est un exercice qui, même pendant mes études, m'a toujours rebuté puisque cela déforme le texte de base. Aussi, voici une bien piètre traduction.**

 **"Tu es ma voix dans l'obscurité,**

 **Tu es ma lune lors des nuits de tempête,**

 **Je ne veux plus que tu t'éloignes de moi,**

 **Car grâce à toi j'ai appris à aimer."**

Plus de 100 followers ! Merci beaucoup ! N'hésitez pas à commenter car quand je vois qu'il y a plus de cent followers et que deux ou cinq commentaires à chaque publication, il y a quand même de quoi se poser des questions ;) ! Allez, encouragez-moi XD


	15. Otra prueba más

**Disclaimer : Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à ManneVanNecker à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée !). Le monde de Stéphenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa sœur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au-delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre XV. :

 **Une épreuve de plus.**

 **.**

Une fois de plus, Edward sentit qu'il avait bien agi, car cela se reflétait dans les yeux de sa tendre qui justement le faisait se sentir bien. Pendant quelques minutes, il la prit dans ses bras puis il lui proposa de revenir au lycée pour le cours suivant.

Sur le chemin de l'école, Bella prit son courage à deux mains pour affronter Edward. Elle inspira pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de son petit copain et réunit toutes ses forces en attendant que ce dernier comprenne qu'elle était préoccupée.

« — Edward. », chuchota-t-elle.

Le jeune homme qui marchait sur le côté de la route sourit en entendant la voix de Bella, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« — Je sais que ça a été très difficile pour toi. Je sais aussi que ce ne serait sûrement pas convenable de te rappeler le passé. Seulement, je veux que tu saches que je suis inquiète pour toi. Je veux que tu passes outre ce passé et pour cela, tu dois te rendre aux consultations avec Jasper. », concéda-elle d'une voix déterminée, bien qu'elle bafouilla sur certains mots.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux continuait de regarder la route et essayait de ne pas se montrer anxieux. Il devait s'habituer à l'idée que Bella s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était une nouvelle facette de sa petite amie qu'il découvrait. Il s'était peu à peu ouvert à elle et il devait se rappeler qu'à l'avenir, elle aurait accès à certains côtés intimes de sa vie et elle avait ce droit comme elle était la chose la plus précieuse de son monde.

« — B-bella, murmura-t-il. J-je ne co-compt-tais v-voir auc-aucun méd-decin ap-près ce q-qui s'est p-passé. M-mais j'ai c-consc-cience q-que c'est n-nécessaire et p-pr-pro-bablement uti-tile m-mais j-j'ai bes-soin de t-temps. La sem-m-maine p-proch-chaine, je v-verrai Jasp-per. », dit-il en souriant à la brune qui le regardait avec les yeux grand ouverts en entendant cette réponse favorable.

En garant la voiture sur le parking du lycée, Edward s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait et cela lui parut étrange car c'était ainsi depuis l'arrivée de Bella et Emmett à Forks , les agressions avaient nettement diminué jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus, même Mike et sa bande avaient cessé de l'embêter.

Edward et Bella marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la classe suivante : le cours de musique.

Au lycée de Forks, il n'y avait pas une personne qui ignorait qu'Isabella et Emmett Swan étaient les fils d'un des gardes du corps du Président des Etats-Unis en personne. Aussi, ce n'était pas un secret qu'ils avaient passé leur enfance isolés des autres en vivant à la Maison Blanche. Mais, pour Lauren Mallory, cela dépassait les bornes et elle se sentait vraiment frustrée en voyant qu'Isabella Swan, une fois de plus, avait attiré toute l'attention ce matin là.

Tandis que Bella et Edward s'étaient absentés du lycée, Emmett n'avait pas perdu de temps. A peine eût-il un moment en tête à tête avec sa petite amie qu'il l'emmena pour se promener dans la cour du Lycée.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », dit Rose, un peu inquiète.

Elle savait que les hommes ne disaient jamais « il faut qu'on parle » car c'était vraiment la phrase maudite que personne ne voulait entendre mais la jeune fille ne savait pas qu'elle avait en réalité mal interprété cette phrase innocente et surestimée.

« — Dans deux semaines, je vais à Washington, annonça Emmett, l'air sérieux.

— Tu y retournes ? », questionna Rose, surprise.

Une gêne étrange se nicha dans sa poitrine, une pression qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant la faisait trembler alors qu'elle restait assise, regardant son petit copain qui s'était levé.

« — Oui, affirma-t-il sèchement. Mais je veux que tu viennes avec moi. »

Les pensées de Rose tournaient dans son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière ; elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que Emmett voulait dire ou peut-être manquait-elle complètement de lucidité pour que cela soit aussi compréhensible pour elle.

« — Em… murmura-elle tout en soupirant pour faire du tri dans ses pensées. Je...non, vraiment…

— Je veux que tu m'accompagnes pour vivre un moment vraiment particulier. Tu sais que je veux te présenter à mon père mais il n'y a pas seulement ça. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Un cadeau qu'il nous a fait et que…

— Calme-toi, Emmett. », le pria Rose sans comprendre un mot.

Le frère d'Isabella était anxieux à l'idée d'annoncer le cadeau de son père à sa petite amie, mais Rose l'arrêta.

« — Comment ça se fait que tu retournes à Washington ? », demanda Rose, gênée.

En entendant le ton fort de la blonde, un groupe d'étudiants s'était approché en écoutant ce qui se passé. Pour tout le monde, c'était très utile d'être au courant des derniers événements des couples du lycée, car c'était amusant d'avoir quelque chose à commenter chaque matin. Mais Rose le savait et l'avait remarqué, ainsi elle se sentit encore plus furieuse.

« — Vous, bande de voyeurs, s'adressa-t-elle au groupe qui était debout devant Emmett. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de fourrer votre nez où ça ne vous regarde pas ? »

Le groupe se dispersa rapidement mais resta suffisamment près pour voir comment finiraient les choses.

« — Avant que tu poursuives, l'interrompit Emmett. Je veux que tu ouvres ceci. »

Il lui tendit une enveloppe.

La blonde énervée qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, prit l'enveloppe et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Alors que Rosa découvrait le contenu, Emmett ne put s'empêcher de se montrer anxieux. Brusquement, Rosa poussa un petit cri assourdissant en voyant entre ses mains deux entrées pour le concert de Muse à Washington. Elle fut plus surprise encore de voir que c'étaient des billets Platinum, signifiant qu'ils seraient au premier rang pour écouter Matt Bellamy et sa bande qui l'emmèneraient au pays des rêves.

Elle prit Emmett sans pouvoir se retenir une seconde, l'étreignant si fort que toutes ses angoisses s'envolèrent en fumée instantanément.

« — Tu es cruel !, s'exclama Rose en riant après s'être calmé un peu. Tu m'as fait croire que tu partais.

— Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer un instant, s'amusa Emmett. Alors, tu viens avec moi ? »

Rose lui retourna un regard en voyant qu'il lui reposait cette question.

« — Bien sûr ! Merci mon amour. », dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le bord des lèvres soyeuses d'Emmett.

Les curieux qui étaient restés tout ce temps partirent aussitôt en voyant le couple à nouveau heureux et ils ne tardèrent pas à propager la nouvelle, jusqu'à ce que cela parvienne aux oreilles de Mike et Lauren.

Sous les yeux de Mallory, Rosalie Cullen revint triomphante aux bras de son petit ami et ils entrèrent par l'autre porte. Pour elle, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase : Isabella Swan et le bègue, tous ayant obtenu des places Platinum pour aller voir Muse.

« — Arrête de les regarder, prévint Mike en essayant de détourner l'attention de Lauren.

— Quoi ? Mais regarde-les avec leur face d'imbéciles comme si tout allait bien dans l'école ! Si on ne m'avait pas puni, j'aurais aussi eu ces places. Ce que je hais le plus, c'est qu'ils font comme si de rien n'était. Si ça avait été moi qui les avait eues, ça ne serait pas passé comme cela , dit elle en croisant les bras pendant que sa température corporelle grimpait en hausse.

— Moi, je m'en fous. », confessa Mike.

Newton avait compris la leçon. Aussi, son père et sa mère l'avaient averti que s'il continuait à embêter Cullen, il serait puni et au lieu d'aller à l'université, ils le laisseraient dans un centre de redressement des forces armées. Il ne restait donc plus à Mike qu'à faire profil bas et éviter d'assouvir ses envies de vengeance sur Edward.

« — N'es tu donc pas censé te venger des coups que t'a porté Cullen ? , demanda Lauren.

— Il s'agit de Swan, chuchota Mike tout honteux.

— Emmett ?

— Non, Isabella, répondit-il, embarrassé.

— Tu ne feras rien?, demanda-t-elle en essayant de réprimer un rire.

— Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je m'en fiche à présent. », dit-il en se souvenant de la fois où Emmett l'avait affronté. Un tel homme inspirait inéluctablement du respect.

Emmett et Rose s'approchèrent d'Edward et Bella qui ne comprenaient pas pour quelle raison tout le monde leur jetait des regards envieux.

« — Que se passe-t-il ? » , murmura Bella à Rose.

Cette dernière la mit légèrement à l'écart du groupe se doutant qu'Edward n'avait pas encore appris la nouvelle.

« — La moitié de le lycée, que dis-je, en ce moment -même toute l'école sait que nous avons des places Platinum pour le concert de Muse. », chuchota-t-elle, tout sourire.

Bella avait complètement omis ce détail. Les entrées que son père lui avait offert étaient dans son portefeuille dans l'espoir d'être acceptées d'Edward. Alors, elle s'approcha de son petit copain, lui prit la main et marcha près de lui pour l'éloigner peu à peu de la foule.

« — Que s-se p-pas-se-t-il ?, demanda Edward sans comprendre.

— Comme tu m'as offert un superbe cadeau et que je ne suis pas bonne en musique, je t'offre un petit cadeau. J''espère que tu l'accepteras. », sourit-elle en tendant le paquet.

Edward fronça des sourcils confus mais prit ce que sa petite amie lui tendait. Il y trouva les prestigieuses places du concert de Muse qui aurait lieu d'ici deux semaines.

Ce cadeau le laissa coi et sans voix. Il colla son corps à Bella et la regarda les yeux dans les yeux.

« — M-merci. », chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un doux baiser en plein milieu du couloir sans se préoccuper dans autres qui les observaient .

Les bras d'Edward l'entourèrent de se chaleur. Une sensation de vertige et de plaisir l'inonda l'empêchant de répondre par autre chose qu'un baiser langoureux qui lui fit perdre la notion d'espace-temps. Elle n'était même plus capable de sentir ses pieds sur le sol.

« — Cela dit, tu dois me promettre que tu iras voir Jasper dès que possible, murmura-t-elle une fois qu'Edward s'écarta d'elle.

— B-bien sû-sûr. », affirma son petit copain avec un sourire en la saisissant à nouveau par la taille pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Jasper avait décidé qu'une pause dans leurs plannings de rendez-vous était préférable pour Edward. Il lui demanda ainsi de revenir après son voyage à Washington, pour qu'il ait plus matière à parler et que les tensions s'atténuent entre eux.

Edward lui en fut profondément reconnaissant et il lui demanda pardon pour son comportement car lors de sa dernière visite, il avait agi comme un lâche.

« — J'espère que tu seras rapidement de retour pour que nous commencions par les souvenirs.

— Ce s-sera av-vec p-plaisir. », sourit Edward en serrant la main du médecin.

Jasper avait accordé au jeune Cullen un traitement moins intrusif qui lui permettrait d'assumer peu à peu ses traumatismes afin de lui donner à nouveau confiance en lui pour pouvoir ainsi parler du sujet sans ressentiments quelconques. Traitement que Carlisle trouvait merveilleux et qu'Edward assimila rapidement, d'où le fait qu'il l'ait accepté dans la foulée.

La famille d'Edward était très reconnaissante de cette invitation offerte à leurs enfants. Personne ne fut surprise que ce type d'invitations fut gratuite, car, après tout, le père des jumeaux Swan était un personne aux lourdes responsabilités à la Maison Blanche et tous l'avait en haute estime. Ainsi, être aux premières loges les fit rêver pendant deux bonnes semaines.

Emmett et Bella avaient déjà prévenu leur père qu'ils iraient lui rendre visite deux jours avant le concert, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un moment important où les petits amis seraient officiellement présentés à Charlie.

L'envie des autres au lycée prit de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, au lieu qu'ils oublient, comme l'avait prévu Alice, tout le monde paraissait s'en souvenir encore plus et la jalousie flottait dans l'air.

Bella et Rosa devaient faire face à des lycéennes agacées dans les toilettes, des cris et des moqueries durant le cours d'EPS. L'ambiance paraissait empirer chaque fois que Lauren Mallory osait les approcher.

« — Allons-y Rose. », dit Bella en voyant Lauren entrer dans les vestiaires des filles.

Rosalie n'avait pas envie de donner ce plaisir à la brunette. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait commencé à ruiner son entraînement avec les pompom girls et c'était elle qui n'avait pas feint de montrer que cela la gênait.

« — Je dois encore me brosser les cheveux. », insista Rose.

Lauren et Jesica entrèrent dans les vestiaires pendant que cette première rendait l'ambiance électrique. Cependant, Bella n'avait aucune envie de leur parler.

« — Pourquoi est-ce qu'on reste ?, murmura Bella à Rose.

— On ne sait ce que cela fait d'échanger le shampoing contre un décolorant. N'est-ce pas ?, sourit Rosalie, joyeuse.

— Quoi ? Tu es folle, c'est se rabaisser à leur niveau, poursuivit Bella à voix basse.

— Ce n'est pas pour ce qu'elles nous font subir maintenant, mais pour leur comportement envers mon frère. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de me venger. », expliqua Rose, en prenant le flacon de shampoing qui était visible et en y ajoutant la décoloration que sa mère utilisait pour se teindre les poils. Bien sûr, la quantité fut plus généreuse.

Dans la douche, Lauren n'entendit pas le bruit du capuchon du shampoing. Elle chercha à tâtons le contenu de son vanity.

Confiante, la brune ouvrit le bouche de la bouteille de shampoing et massa sa chevelure brune foncée, oubliant les mauvais moments passés à cause de Swan et Cullen, puisque cette dernière avait dû démissionné de l'équipe pour ne pas s'être conformée à la routine imposée par la Couch et ce ne fut pas tout, son remplaçant était Isabella Swan, une novice en la matière.

Rose et Bella sortirent rapidement. Ce jour-là était le dernier jour de cours avant leur voyage.

La blonde sortit, riant aux éclats une fois éloignée des vestiaires.

« — Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer ?, questionna Bella en essayant de contenir sa crise de rire.

— Je n'en sais rien, je suppose que nous le saurons quand elle se regardera dans le miroir, se railla Rose en essuyant une larme de rire. Quand Emmett l'apprendra, il rigolera autant que moi.

— Sûrement, si Mallory ne se venge pas, prévint Bella.

— Crois-moi, il n'y aura aucune preuve contre nous, sourit-elle, l'air triomphant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Jessica lui a dit que sa coloration était moins voyant avant l'entraînement et Lauren s'est mise en colère. Elle se sentira alors si offensée qu'elle croira sûrement que c'est un coup fourré de Jessica. », la rassura Rose tout en prenant son miroir dans sa sac.

Edward et Emmett avaient eu une longue journée. Ils étaient complètement épuisés. Ils se languissaient d'attendre leurs petites copines. Alors, ils prirent les devants et allèrent aux casiers où ils déposèrent leurs affaires.

« — Nerveux ?, questionna Emmett, une fois seuls.

— P-pourqu-quoi ? , répondit Edward alors qu'il rangeait son casier.

— Tu vas faire la connaissance de mon père et comme tu sais bien...c'est très difficile pour nous, lui expliqua Emmett.

— N-non, j-je n-ne s-suis p-pas str-stressé m-mais pl-plutôt anx-anxieux. », ajouta Edward.

Rosalie surprit Emmett par derrière et se jeta à son cou. Délicatement, elle le retourna pour l'embrasser. Bella fit de même avec Edward, mais ce fut plus doux et affectueux.

Pendant qu'ils laissaient toutes leurs affaires dans leur casier, on entendit un cri de furie. Un cri attendu de Rose et Bella, les filles se mirent à rire tandis qu'Edward et Emmett ne comprenaient rien.

« — La garce !, cria Laura en sortant couverte de deux serviettes, l'une pour le corps et l'une pour la tête.

— Sale garce ! Je vais arracher chaque cheveu de ton crâne ! », vociféra-t-elle, hystérique.

Dans le gymnase, la scène était plutôt gracieuse. Même l'entraîneur la trouvait magnifique et il resta à observer pendant un moment en admiration.

Jessica fuyait en tenant son pantalon et sa serviette sur sa poitrine, pendant que Lauren la poursuivait seulement vêtue d'une serviette de bain. En essayant de tenir sa serviette qui enveloppait son corps, elle fit tomber celle qui protégeait sa chevelure laissant découverte ainsi à la vue de tous sa chevelure d'albinos blanchie par le décolorant.

L'équipe masculine et les lycéennes encore présentes ne purent s'empêcher de se railler, et des éclats de rires fusèrent dans tout le gymnase.

« — Que se passe-t-il ? », questionna Emmett.

Rose affichait son plus bel air innocent, pendant que Bella expliquait à Edward ce qui s'était passé.

Chaque couple rejoignit leur voiture respective tout en parlant de ce qui leur était arrivé d'agréable durant l'après midi.

Pour eux, le lendemain serait un grand jour. Ils seraient à Washington et dans quelques heures, ils entendraient leur groupe favori jouer en direct.

Bien que, pour Bella, tout ceci avait une signification bien plus important qu'aller simplement voir Muse en concert : c'était officialiser sa relation en présentant Edward à son père.

Esmée et Carlisle attendaient leurs enfants puisque c'était la première fois qu'ils partaient seuls à Washington et tout deux étaient inquiets par le fait qu'ils voyagent avec leurs fiancés et plus encore pour le fille Rosalie.

« — Appelez-nous à votre arrivée. », exigea Carlisle en suivant sa femme dans la cuisine.

Edward et Rose sourirent en les voyant stressés.

« — Oui, papa, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

— Et n'oubliez pas que vous allez chez le père de Bella et d'Emmett. Comportez-vous bien, s'il vous plait, leur recommanda Esmée.

— Oui, maman, répétèrent-ils.

— S'il se passe quoique ce soit, appelez-nous et on vient vous chercher, dit Carlisle.

— Oui, papa, répétèrent-ils en roulant des yeux.

— Fais attention à ta sœur, Edward. , demanda Esmée.

— Oui, m-maman, j-je le fe-ferai, répondit Edward tout en prenant son repas.

— Maman ! , fustigea Rose. Ce sermon devrait avoir lieu demain. Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons nulle part.

— Je suis ta mère, Rosalie. Ce serait bien que tu t'habitues et que tu te comportes bien. », conseilla affectueusement Esmée.

Cette nuit-là, Edward et Rose ne fermèrent pas l'œil. L'anxiété et le stress avaient causé une insomnie. A quatre heures du matin, ils s'assirent dans la cuisine, tous deux avec une tasse de lait.

« — Je n'ai pas sommeil, geignit Rose avec une moue. Mon visage sera horrible demain et le papa d'Emmett va me voir ainsi et …

— N'ex-x-xag-gères p-pas, rit Edward, Tu c-connais b-bien les ast-tuces de ma-maq-quillage. »

Les jumeaux s'endormirent profondément sur le fauteuil. Malheureusement pour eux, le jour s'était levé. Esmée et Carlisle les réveillèrent de bonne heure pour qu'ils puissent arriver à l'heure puisqu'Emmett et Bella les attendaient pour aller ensemble à l'aéroport. Une fois qu'ils s'eurent assuré pour la cinquième fois qu'ils avaient bien tout pris, Rosalie sortit de la maison pour rejoindre la famille dans la voiture de ses parents.

Les parents répétèrent ensemble qu'ils devaient être prudents avec tout le sermon qui s'ensuivait forcément et les jumeaux répétèrent avec nouveau avec monotonie qu'ils feraient attention.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la maison des Swan, qui rejoignirent la voiture des Cullen.

L'autoroute vers l'aéroport de Port Angeles était assez dégagée comme on était jeudi. Le voyage fut donc relativement rapide.

Esmée embrassa tour à tour Edward et Rose et n'omit pas d'avertir Emmett de prendre soin de sa fille. Ce dernière rougit et lui assura de la ramener saine et sauve.

Alice appela Rose pour la féliciter et lui souhaiter un bon voyage.

Ainsi, les adolescents montèrent dans l'avion et s'assirent en toute quiétude sur leurs sièges respectifs en attendant que l'avion décolle pour les amener au moment inoubliable qu'ils allaient vivre.

Anxieux et pressés à la fois, les quatre jeunes gens plaisantaient et parlaient pendant que Edward n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il allait dire au père de Bella qui verrait que sa fille était avec quelqu'un comme lui. Est-ce qu'il le discriminerait pour cette raison ?

C'était sans doute la question qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans la tête d'Edward. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute qu'il n'était rien à côté de Bella et c'était une vérité de la Palisse, une vérité que ses amis ne voulaient pas reconnaître.

Bella remarqua la gêne d'Edward et tenta d'en connaître la source mais celui-ci lui assura qu'il s'agissait de la fatigue accumulée la nuit passée.

L'hôtesse de l'air les avertit de leur arrivée imminente et ils débarquèrent rapidement. Ils cherchèrent leur valises et s'approchèrent de la sortie.

Bella y vit Charlie, son père, qui les attendait avec ses gardes du corps comme toujours, Alec et Dimitri.

« — Bella !, dit Charlie en l'étreignant avec amour. Tu m'as manqué.

— Toi aussi, papa, rit-elle en s'efforçant de se dégager de l'emprise de son père.

— Emmett ! Répéta Charlie en effectuant les mêmes gestes. Comment va mon paysan ?

— Bien, papa. », sourit celui-ci.

Après les avoir salués avec autant d'effusion, il se mit à observer les accompagnant de ses enfants. La blonde était vraiment jolie et convenait parfaitement à Emmett. Il n'aurait jamais penser que son fils ait la chance de sortir avec elle.

Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme qui accompagnait Bella. Un gars de grande taille, aux cheveux rouquins, un peu décoiffés, peut-être un peu trop à son goût, avec une posture légèrement dégingandé comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose. Il devait reconnaître que les traits de son visage étaient bien ciselés et très similaires à ceux de la petite amie d'Emmett.. Il lui fit une bonne impression mais il était de toute évidence très intimidé par la situation.

« — Papa, dit Emmett. Voici Rosalie Cullen, ma petite amie. »

Rose, sûre d'elle, le salua, et lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, sans en faire trop.

« — Enchanté, Rosalie. Tu es très jolie, lui sourit-il.

— Merci beaucoup, répondit Rose sans être intimidée par le compliment, car elle était habituée à en recevoir.

— Et je te présente Edward Cullen, l'interrompit Bella. Mon petit ami et le frère de Rosalie. »

Edward sentait ses mains trembler et sa voix ne parvenait pas à dépasser ses lèvres. Il ne savait que dire ou quoi faire, ni comment se comporter parce que Bella lui tenait fortement la main.

Charlie le regarda à nouveau, le jeune homme paraissait plus timide et tendu. Cela ne le gênait pas car il se souvenait de la première fois qu on lui avait présenté le père de Renée : il avait réagi en étant aussi timide.

« — Bonjour, Edward. », dit -il en essayant de lui donner confiance en lui pour faire ainsi sa connaissance.

Le petit ami ne prononça pas un mot. On pouvait ressentir l'électricité dans l'air. Rose et Emmett la percevaient également mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Tout dépendait d'Edward.

Le jeune homme essaya de parler et ne réussit qu'à sortir un timide "B-bonj-jour" entrecoupé.

Alors, Edward se rendit compte qu'il aurait beau essayer, cela importait pour Bella mais son amour pour elle était plus fort que le rejet social, il resta donc debout tentant de ne pas songer à fuir.

Bella se colla un peu plus à lui et fit en sorte que les regards s'éloignent d'Edward, en racontant à son père leur nouvelle vie à Forks.

Rose remarqua le regard triste de son frère. Elle n'était pas indifférente à ce qui lui arrivait et ne pouvait éviter de se sentir peiné pour lui.

« — Edward ne se sent pas à l'aise, murmura Rose à son petit copain.

— Je sais, je l'ai remarqué, répondit Emmett. Même si c'est normal, je ne suis pas non plus à l'aise avec ton père..

— Mais c'est différent. Il se sent incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et je sais que ton père veut le faire parler, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

— Il faudra l'éviter alors, , fit-il à nouveau remarquer.

— Non si nous agissons ainsi, ton père croira qu'Edward cache quelque chose ou qu'il ne représente peut-être rien pour Bella, analysa Rose.

— Alors ?

— Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Ce sera l'épreuve d'Edward. Il est le seul à pouvoir lui montrer que derrière ce bégaiement, il existe un grand homme. », murmura Rose, encore attristée.

* * *

 **Plus que trois chapitres, on approche de la fin ;)**


	16. El concierto

**Disclaimer : Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à ManneVanNecker à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée !). Le monde de Stéphenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa sœur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au-delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre XVI :

 **Le concert**

 **.**

Edward et Emmett passèrent la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble ; ce dernier était présent à la demande de sa petite amie, évitant ainsi à Edward d'être souvent seul avec Charlie. Emmett avait conscience que son père se montrait insistant sur certains points, surtout quand il s'agissait de Bella puisqu'il était très protecteur envers elle.

Rose et Bella partirent un nombre incalculable de fois faire du shopping : les filles ne pouvaient assister à un concert de Muse sans avoir le tee-shirt officiel de la tournée _The Resistance_. Ce fut donc pour cela qu'elles allaient au centre commercial pour y faire les achats nécessaires.

« — Tu crois que ça plaira à Emmett ? » , demanda Rose en voyant que Bella cherchait plutôt des lunettes de soleil à leur égérie.

La brune observa le tee shirt bleu ciel que Rose tenait, au milieu il y avait l'emblème du groupe et un magnifique protège-poignet qui plairait sûrement à Emmett.

« — C'est superbe ! En plus, cette couleur le met en valeur et lui plaît. », complimenta Bella.

Rosa voulait discuter au sujet d'Edward. Elle savait que Bella avait remarqué le vif intérêt de Charlie qui cherchait à avoir une longue conversation avec lui. Elle avait également observé que la petite amie de son frère faisait tout pour distraire l'attention de son père sur Edward.

Elles continuèrent à chercher des accessoires, Rose vit des lunettes de soleil avec le visage du chanteur, Matthew Bellamy , pendant que Bella fouillait dans les disques du groupe — elle avait toute la collection — mais cela ne fit que confirme qu'elle les avait déjà tous.

Ce fut alors qu'elles retournaient à la voiture que Rose profita de ce moment propice pour mettre les choses à plat.

« — Bella...je sais que…

— Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je sais déjà… Edward est très mal à l'aise et je l'avais déjà remarqué, dit la brune tout en s'asseyant sur le siège passager et en attachant sa ceinture.

— Je sais, mais je pense que ce serait mieux que tu n'interviennes pas. Laisse-le faire ses preuves, par lui-même, en affrontant ton père afin que celui-ci se dise qu'Edward le fait pour lui, insista Rose une fois le moteur de la voiture, prêtée par Charlie, démarré.

— J'ai conscience que cela devrait se passer ainsi, répondit Bella.

— Mais, franchement, tu dois admettre que ce n'est pas facile quand on le voit aussi gêné. », ajouta-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

Rose comprenait très bien ce qu'elle disait. Cet amour que Bella éprouvait pour son frère incluait aussi un côté maternel en le voyant dans cet état c'était une chose qui lui arrivait souvent avec Emmett, et son frère également.

« — Je sais. Je sais combien c'est difficile. J'espère seulement que tu seras capable de te contrôler un peu plus. Si ton père n'arrive pas à faire connaissance avec Edward par ses propres moyens, il finira sûrement par avoir une mauvaise opinion sur mon frère. Or, à ce que je vois, Charlie fait partie de ses hommes qui, une fois qu'ils ont un avis sur quelqu'un, le changent avec grandes difficultés. N'est-ce pas ? », demanda la blonde.

Bella répondit seulement par un mouvement de la tête qui indiquait clairement une réponse positive.

Les jeunes filles ne tardèrent pas à rentrer. Edward, Emmett et Charlie préparaient à manger.

Charlie profita de ce temps libre, pendant que Rose et Bella étaient parties faire les magasins, pour essayer de faire parler Edward et ainsi, analyser un peu son comportement.

Charlie, en tant que membre de la Police du Renseignement et grande figure de l'Autorité de protection du pays, avait parfaitement conscience qu'une chose ne tournait pas rond. D'abord, Bella ne souhaitait jamais parler d'elle et dernièrement, elle cherchait toujours une excuse pour éviter de le faire ; puis, les rares fois qu'Edward lui avait adressé la parole, il s'agissait de murmures du bout des lèvres. Que cachait ce jeune homme ? — c'était la question qui taraudait Charlie.

Est-ce qu'il cachait, peut-être, un grave délit ? Une entrave à l'exercice de la justice ? Une conduite en état d'ivresse, par exemple ? Ou sans doute une addiction aux drogues …

Les questions fusaient dans l'esprit de Charlie. Il se décida alors d'introduire la conversation par un sujet banal.

« — Comment ça se passe au lycée, Emmett ?, dit-il tout en mettant le couvert.

— Bien, papa, assez bien, répondit Emmett en remarquant l'expression étonnée de son père.

— C'est bien. Il était temps que tu t'assagisses, sourit-il avant de se tourner vers Edward. Et toi ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés fixa Charlie. Ce dernier cherchait à avoir confiance et s'il ne donnait aucune réponse, Charlie croirait sûrement que le jeune homme était en train de lui cacher quelque chose. Il s'obligea donc à rassembler ses forces pour répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« — B-bien, pareil, chuchota-t-il.

— Un passe-temps durant ton temps libre ?, insista Charlie, déçu d'une réponse aussi rapide.

— O-oui, bégaya ce dernier. J-je j-joue d-du p-piano.

— Allez mon garçon ! Ne sois pas aussi nerveux avec moi. Ce n'est pas utile de bégayer, je ne mords pas, tu sais ? », dit-il en essayant de lui redonner confiance en lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas conscience qu'Edward ne bégayait pas seulement à cause de l'anxiété.

Emmett se sentit particulièrement gêné. Il ne savait pas comment prévenir son père ; ainsi, il se contenta d'observer la réaction d'Edward.

Le principal concerné, le petit copain de Bella, était très embarrassé.Il savait que le père de sa petite amie n'avait pas la moindre idée de son problème de bégaiement. Cela dit, il se décida enfin de mettre cartes sur table une bonne fois pour toutes et d'arrêter de faire son misérable, ce qu'il abhorrait d'ordinaire.

« — Ce n'est p-pas s-seule-m-ment av-avec le s-st-stress, répondit-il.

— J-je s-souf-fre d-de bé-bég-gaiment qu-que j-je s-soigne av-avec un p-psy-ch-chologue. M-mais j-je r-reco-connais qu-que l-le st-stress est l-élé-ment d-dé-clen-ch-cheur. », poursuivit-il, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

Charlie ravala sa salive pour tenter de dissimuler le nœud dans sa gorge. Il s'était montré grossier sans le savoir. Il ne savait pas comment s'excuser.

« — E-edward, j-je... », bafouilla Charlie.

Emmett observait en silence, car il avait souvenir que Rose lui avait recommandé d'intervenir qu'en cas de besoin.

« — C-ce...fis-fiston, ce n'ét-tait p-pas mo-mon…

— M-monsieur Swan, av-vec t-tout m-mon r-resp-pect, l-le b-b-bè-ègue, c'est m-moi d-dans c-cette m-maison. », plaisantaEdward.

Charlie fut ravi quece garçon prennela situation avec humour. Ainsi, il décida de ne pas poursuivre son interrogatoire pour ne pas embarrasserEdward, chose que le jeune homme remarqua.

« — M-mais, ne so-soyez p-pas gêné d-de p-parler avec m-moi, dit le jeune homme. J-je s-suis hab-bi-tué. »

Charlie remercia Edward de lui avoir tout raconté, même si c'était avec grandes difficultés, et ils continuèrent de préparer le repas avant que les jeunes gens ne partent au concert.

Emmett se sentit soulagé quand Bella et Rose apparurent sur le seuil de la porte, car il se sentait très gêné entre Charlie et Edward.

A table, la conversation allait bon train. Bella remarqua que son petit ami s'en sortait à merveille, et mieux encore, son père riait et il parlait sans retenue avec lui.

On ouvrit ensuite les cadeaux dans le salon.

Emmett mit le tee-shirt offert par Rose, qui, en plus d'avoir un motif avec Muse, était dans son colori favori. Edward enfila également le sien que Bella lui avait offert.

Les filles n'étaient pas encore descendues, chose naturelle qui arrivait toujours quand ils sortaient ensemble. Seulement, elles tardaient plus que d'habitude.

« — J'avais oublié qu'une femme était toujours en retard quand il s'agissait de s'apprêter pour sortir, rit Charlie alors qu'ils attendaient Rose et Bella.

— J'ai l'habitude. », répondit Emmett.

Avant de descendre, Rose et Bella s'adressèrent un sourire complice. Avec leurs lunettes de soleil, elles portaient un sweat noir à capuche fermé. A la main, elles tenaient leurs manteaux et leurs portefeuilles.

« — Si couvertes ? », dit Charlie en remarquant quelque chose d'étrange chez les filles.

La question fit rire ces dernières qui ne firent aucun commentaire.

« — Vous avez aussi acheté des lunettes de soleil ? » , interrogea Emmett avec un vif intérêt, le sourcil arqué.

Bella regard Edward et lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse en le prenant dans ses bras.

« — J-je v-veux v-voir t-ton tee-shi-shirt Bella », exigea Edward.

Rose et Bella s'écartèrent de leurs petits copains et baissèrent la fermeture éclair avec un grand sourire tout en montrant leurs tee-shirts.

Sur les deux, il y avait une photo au centre de Matt Bellamy avec une phrase : « Matt, on t'aime. Vive Muse ! »

Les deux gars se regardèrent, alors que Charlie riait aux éclats.

« — Ce n'est pas juste !, réclama Emmett. Elles vont faire les magasins et font bande à part.

— Ne jamais laisser des femmes seules, rit Charlie. Encore moins pour faire du shopping. »

Edward ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de prendre la main de Bella. Tous montèrent dans la voiture de Charlie pour les amener à l'autre entrée du stade afin d'être placés directement au premier rang.

Le père de Bella et Emmett prit congé ensuite congé du groupe et leur rappela qu'il les attendrait à l'extérieur. Ils le remercièrent une fois de plus et pénétrèrent par un tunnel.

« — J'suis morte de trouille ! , cria Rose alors qu'elle prenait la main d'Emmett et Bella.

— Je tremble ! , ajouta Bella.

— C'est à cause du concert ou de Matt ?, dit Emmett aux deux jeunes filles.

— A cause des deux. », répondirent-elles en chœur.

Edward saisit Bella par la taille avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Le concert avait lieu dans un des plus grands stades de Washington. Tout avait été mis en place. Les jeunes gens cherchèrent leurs places au premier rang puis s'installèrent.

Tout le groupe resta debout, trop excité à l'idée de voir incessamment sous peu leur groupe préféré.

« — B-bella et m-moi al-allons ch-chercher de-des b-boiss-sons av-vant que l'un d-d'en-d'entre n-nous t-t-ombe d-dans l-les pom-pommes. », plaisanta Edward.

Une fois éloignés des autres et du brouhaha du public, Bella essaya de sonder son petit ami.

« — T'aime mon tee-shirt ?, dit -elle.

— Tr-très ex-expli-c-ite, sourit Edward.

— Explicite ? , répondit-elle sans comprendre.

— L-la r-raison p-pour l-laq-quelle t-tu m'as am-mené ic-ci, c'est p-pour m-me rend-dre j-jaloux, n-on ? , expliqua Edward tout en demandant à la commerçante du kiosque deux cocas et deux sprites.

— Non, pas du tout, dit Bella en se rapprochant en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

— Alors ?

— Je voudrais partager ce moment spécial avec toi, mon amour. », dit-elle en battant rapidement des cils.

Edward se contenta de sourire et il l'étreignit plus encore. Il approcha ses lèvres, sentant que la respiration de sa petite amie était plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée. Il profita alors de la réaction physiologique qu'il produisait sur elle. Il replaça une mèche folle et posa ses lèvres sur le lobe de l'oreille de Bella. Là, il s'arrêta et exhala d'impatience, recherchant plus encore l'excitation de la jeune fille puis il poursuivit le long du cou et caressa sa peau douce et chaude.

La brune frémissait dans les bras d'Edward. La sensation de chaleur, d'excitation, les papillons dans le ventre, tout cela était envoûtant.

Edward serapprocha à nouveau du visage de sa bien-aimée et souffla doucement sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha lentement et sur le point de déposerun baiser sensuel, il s'écarta d'elle, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

« — On ve-verra ça p-plus t-tard ; t-tu ne p-peux pas hy-hyperv-venti-ler à c-cause d-de Matt. P-pard-don à c-cause de Muse. », sourit-il, plein de contentement.

Face à la réaction de son petit ami, Bella resta coi. Cependant, elle appréciait son sens de l'humour. Tout deux retournèrent enlacés à l'endroit où Rose et Emmett se trouvaient. Visiblement, ils avaient eu le même genre de conversation.

L'attente dura quarante cinq longues minutes, puisque le groupe avait décidé d'arriver avec beaucoup d'avance.

Quand les lumières s'éteignirent, on entendit aussitôt les cris des fans, le groupe des quatre adolescents se mit à crier également. Le public commença à hurler le nom de son groupe favori : « Muse, Muse, Muse. »

Le premier son perceptible fut celui de la guitare basse, instrument joué par Christopher Wolstenholme. Emmett poussa un hurlement euphorique en entendant le groupe, il fut suivi par le reste de la salle.

« — Vraiment, ces places sont uniques ! », cria Rose à Emmett.

Ce dernier acquiesça alors qu'il écoutait attentivement la voix féminine qui introduisait le concert.

On entendit d'abord les baguettes, baguettes tenues par Dominic Howard et ainsi, le concert commença.

La première chanson fut _Uprising_ _,_ guidée par la voix de Matt Bellamy, voix qui enchantait les oreilles des jeunes filles et eut l'effet de produire un brouhaha sourd de la part des fans qui assistaient au concert.

Sur scène, Matt Bellamy, portait une veste de cuir rouge et noir ainsi que des lunettes noires extravagantes. La présence du jeune chanteur à quelques mètres de Rose et Bella fitnaître en elle des envies de hurler qui ne furent pas réprimées parleur petits amis qui observaient, l'air étonné, le comportement de leurs petites copines.

Avec une aisance propre au chanteur de Muse, ce dernier s'empara du micro et laissa porter sa voix mélodieuse, provoquant l'euphorie collective.

Les images projetées étaient hallucinantes. Sur chaque écran, Matt était visible et les jeunes filles ne savaient où donner de la tête pour avoir la meilleure contemplation de leur chanteur favori.

Edward et Emmett profitaient du concert et chantaient _Uprising_ en chœur tandis que Bella et Rose s'approchèrent des barrières de sécurité, qui séparaient la scène du premier rang, et restèrent là à chanter en duo.

Ce fut au moment où elles n'espéraient plus que rien n'arrive que Matt lança ses lunettes extravagantes dans le public. Dans une ultime tentative désespérée, Rose sauta aussi haut que possible pour les attraper mais ce fut peine perdue. Déçues, les filles se retournèrent pour voir quiétait la chanceuse qui avait attrapé les lunettes de leur super star favorite et elles restèrent bouche-bée en voyant que c'était Edward.

Bella courut vers lui et l'étreignit de joie. Alors, son petit ami le lui tendit.

« — Maintenant, t-tu m-aim-mes un p-peu pl-plus ?, lui cria-t-il pour que celle-ci entende.

— Ne sois pas t'aime tel que tu es. », répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Edward plaça les lunettes sur la tête de Bella. Ainsi, se termina la première chanson. Les garçons s'approchèrent de la barrière au premier rang pour être au plus près de leurs petites amies.

Le bassiste s'occupait de mettre le suspense et de chauffer la salle entre chaque chanson. Les jeunes hommes paraissaient enchantés et tout le monde criait pour que Resistance soit jouée par le groupe. Le son en réel était plus impressionnant que celui d'un disque.

Rose sentait qu'elle n'aurait plus de voix si elle chantait chaque chanson tandis que Bella, enlacée à Edward, sautait l'air euphorique suivant du regard chacun des mouvements de Matt sur scène.

Edward décida de boire un peu et continua de chanter. Une chose n'était pas passée inaperçue à Bella ; chaque fois qu'elle entendait la voix de son petit ami, il ne bégayait pas ni ne butait sur des mots en chantant. Alors qu'Emmett restait paralysé en entendant que ce qui était joué était sa chanson favorite, il prit Rose dans ses bras et la souleva pour la placer sur ses épaules. Il se mouvait sur lui-même si bien que la blonde en avait le tournis.

Edward fit de même avec Bella. Il l'installa aussi sur ses épaules. Matt salua tout le stade et ce fut alors que vint inéluctablement Supermassive Black Hole.

Emmett sauta avec Rose sur ses épaules et la blonde était hystérique de voir Matt si près et d'écouter le groupe.

La voix aiguë de Bellamy inonda le stade entier produisant une quantité de cris qui rendaient grâce à son excellente performance vocale.

« — Muse, on t'aime ! », cria Rose lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de bruit. Tout le monde entendit ce que la sœur d'Edward avait crié.

Rose et Bella se regardèrent et se comprirent immédiatement l'une l'autre. Elles attendirent une autre pause pour crier à nouveau. Une fois la pause venue, elles s'époumonèrent.

« - Matt, on t'aime ! » , ce après quoi elles se mirent à rire aux éclats.

L'adrénaline se propageait dans les veines des filles tandis qu'Edward et Emmett roulaient des yeux en voyant le comportement de leurs petites amies.

Une fois de plus, Matt Bellamy sourit en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait le groupe d'adolescents, chose qu'aucune fille ne put croire. Elles se regardèrent abasourdies sans réaliser.

Ce fut ainsi que s'enchaînèrent les chansons. A chaque fois, l'interprétation était meilleure encore que la précédente ; à chaque fois, plus applaudis encore et plus magnifique que la précédente. Ce fut ainsi que tout le répertoire du célèbre groupe fut joué successivement, donnant lieu parfois à des moments inoubliables pour le public, surtout pour les jeunes gens.

Alors, les violons résonnèrent, Matt retira sa veste. Au plus grand désarroi de Bella, il la laissa tomber sur scène, celle-ci espérait la recevoir en cadeau, mais elle avait conscience que c'était trop demandé. Edward la descendit doucement de ses épaules.

La batterie accompagna les violons et Bella entendit une voix autre que celle de Matt, Edward était en train de chanter pour elle.

 _._

 _"I know you've suffered  
But I don't want you to hide..."_

 _._

Bella sourit timidement, puisque cette chanson, à de nombreuses reprises, lui avait rappelé Edward. Aussi, quand il écouta le couplet, le fit taire d'un baiser et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Edward et elle chanta le couplet, la partie qu'elle aimait profondément comme si elle avait été créée pour eux...

 _._

 _"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

 _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"_

 _._

Edward frémit en sentant les lèvres de Bella se rapprocher. Le son doux et simple qu'il avait chanté à son oreille avait provoqué de la joie en elle. Tout ce qu'exprimait la chanson leur permit de se connecter du monde, il y voyait l'objet de leur amour, s'il existait, et il existait bien sûr entre eux. Ni Edward, ni Bella n'avaient besoin de preuves de leur amour, c'était un amour simple et sincère, quelque chose qui traversait les barrières sociales et qui pouvait leur faire oublier qu'ils étaient dans une salle de concert parmi un nombre infini de personnes. Sans réfléchir, ils s'étreignirent et s'embrassèrent, à deux reprises jusqu'à ce que Matt ne chante plus, jusqu'à ce que leur désirs et leurs envies exprimés par leurs cœurs se reflètent dans chacune des caresses de leurs lèvres qui se frôlaient, dans chaque caresse de leurs visages, dans chaque battement de leurs cœurs.

Emmett et Rose vivaient un moment similaire. Le couple s'embrassait, enlacé l'un à l'autre, profitant du rythme de la musique, ayant également l'impression que les paroles étaient faites pour eux. Emmett savait bien qu'il devait laisser un peu sa petite amie ; il ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer quelques paroles et bien que sa voix était loin d'être la plus mélodieuse, elle était la plus douce aux oreilles de Rose qui, sans prévenir, se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement pendant qu'ils profitaient de la mise en scène du groupe.

Les moments magiques se succédèrent. Les chansons qui suivirent furent plus intenses encore. Feeling Good était l'une de leurs chansons favorites et tout le monde chantaient en chœur avec enthousiasme. Emmett profita de la situation et commença à danser avec Rose. Il la fit doucement tourner sur elle-même, tout en admirant sa superbe petite amie et il se colla à elle, déposant un doux baiser.

Edward avait très envie de chanter avec Bella ; les cris du public et les applaudissement ne cessaient pas. On commença à entendre les premières notes de Time is Running out et si le public avait gardé son sang-froid ; à présent, c'était fini.

Des cris déchaînés se firent entendre du début à la fin de la chanson. Beaucoup de filles chantaient désespérées tout en lançant des cadeaux aux pieds de Matt.

A la fin de la chanson, ni Rose, ni Bella ou Emmett n'avaient assez de voix pour poursuivre tandis qu'Edward rassemblait ses forces en buvant autant que possible.

Matt s'approcha à nouveau du micro. Cette fois-ci, il avait délaissé sa guitare et son regard se dirigea droit vers le groupe de jeunes gens, Rose et Bella en eurent à nouveau la chair de poule et l'excitation monta à nouveau en elle.

« — J'ai un message spécial, pour cette nuit très spéciale, sourit Matt tandis que le public criait plus encore. Un ami m'a demandé un service et je vais le lui rendre à présent — il marqua une pause et poursuivit. Cette chanson est une dédicace spéciale pour deux couples qui assistent au concert ce soir. Mon ami m'a demandé de leur rappeler à quel point ils sont spéciaux. » , dit-il en s'asseyant à son piano.

Le stade fit silence.

« — Bella et Edward, Rose et Emmett, ceci est pour vous. », sourit Matt en laissant glisser ses mains sur le piano, produisant une mélodie d'une chanson inconnue.

Bella avait l'impression que son cœur sortait de sa poitrine et elle tremblait de tout son corps. Rose, également, ne pouvait tenir debout et l'excitation lui faisait perdre l'équilibre.

Emmett était tout aussi surpris qu'Edward, mais aucun ne montra son étonnement en voyant que Bella et Rose étaient sur le point de s'évanouir.

L'agréable voix de Matt entonna la chanson qui s'apparentait à un doux murmure dans l'oreille de chacun dans le public.

 _._

 _"I was searching  
You were on a mission  
Then our hearts combined like  
A neutron star collision"_

 _._

Le silence complet du public avec cette nouvelle chanson inédite se propagea. Tous étaient attentifs aux magnifiques paroles et à l'excellente interprétation, tant des mouvements minutieux de Dominic, pendant que Christopher faisait de même avec sa guitare.

Une fois le couplet arrivé, Bella et Rose ne supportèrent plus le trop-plein d'émotions. Cette chanson était trop magnifique pour leur avoir été dédicacées. Sans aucun doute, c'était stupéfiant et magnifique, une chose qu'ils ne pourraient plus ressentir à nouveau et qui leur étaient adressés, parce que leur groupe de musique favori leur avait dédié en direct.

Alors qu'ils jouaient le couplet de la chanson, Edward, particulièrement attentif et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, saisit sa petite amie par la taille, la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme si sa vie dépendait d'elle et l'embrassa un peu avant que Matt n'entame lui-même le couplet. Il posa se douces lèvres sur le lobe de sa bien-aimée et chanta en toute quiétude et sans une erreur dans une intonation parfaite de cette superbe chanson.

 _._

 _"Love is forever and we'll die, we'll die together  
and lie, I say never because our love could be forever_

 _Now I've got nothing left to lose  
You take your time to choose  
I can tell you now without a trace of fear_

 _That my love will be forever,and we'll die, we'll die together  
Lie, I will never, because our love will be forever"_

 _._

Le chuchotement chanté parfait de son petit ami, chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche fit trembler Bella et la laissa sans voix. Elle l'étreignit et fut attentive chaque seconde à ce qu'il exprimait avec ces paroles magnifiques.

Quand ce fut fini, Edward, hors d'haleine, respira dans son oreille et l'embrassa sur le front. Il observa à nouveau le visage parfait de sa bien-aimée, chacun des traits qui sans aucun doute avait été sculptés pour qu'il les admire, chacun des détails de Bella qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était, tout simplement parfaite, entièrement conscient qu'en cette perfection transparaissaient des défauts qui pour lui n'existaient que pour exalter ses vertus. Il soupira une fois de plus et avant même que les touches du piano ne cessèrent de résonner il lui susurra :

« — Je t'aime, Isabella Swan, plus que ne peuvent l'exprimer de simples mots, plus que je ne peux le démontrer par mes actes et même si je sais que rien ne sera assez suffisant, j'aurais la vie entière pour vivre afin de te montrer que mon amour pour toi est éternel. », murmura-t-il à l'oreille sans une once de bégaiement.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Edward qui parlait, mais son âme qui s'exprimait par des mots simples, c'était son âme qui avait la netteté et la clarté suffisantes pour faire que la bouche d'Edward ne soit qu'un médiateur de son cœur. Il venait d'ouvrir à nouveau son âme et de dévoiler ses sentiments à cette femme qui lui avait volé son cœur sans s'en rendre compte.

Une fois qu'ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, l'union magnétique s'empara d'eux et scella ce moment précieux par un doux et tendre baiser qui leur fit à nouveau perdre la raison et la notion d'espace-temps.


	17. Confesiones y Decisiones

**Disclaimer : Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à ManneVanNecker à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée !). Le monde de Stéphenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa sœur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au-delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre XVII :

 **Aveux et décisions**

 **.**

Grâce à ce moment magique et spécial, Edward avait pu exprimer ses sentiments sans un bégaiement. Pour sa part, Bella n'avait aucune envie de se décoller de la poitrine de son fiancé ; ainsi, elle continua d'écouter le concert jusqu'à la fin. Avec cette chanson, Emmett et Rose partagèrent aussi un instant romantique ; ils furent ravis de voir Edward et Bella aussi heureux.

Quand il ne resta que quelques minutes pour la dernière chanson, un homme de la sécurité s'approcha.

« — Vous êtes Isabella Swan ?, demanda le jeune homme.

— Oui, répondit Bella, légèrement inquiète.

— J'ai besoin que vous veniez avec Edward Cullen, Rosalie Cullen et Emmett Swan, ajouta l'homme.

— P-pour qu-que-lle r-raison ?, dit Edward, tout confus.

— Vous êtes attendus dans les coulisses. » , se contenta d'informer l'inconnu.

Les jeunes gens, inquiets, suivirent cet homme, abandonnant ainsi leurs places.

Le gardien les laissa entrer derrière la scène, où se trouvaient un tas de personnes en train de s'affairer à de multiples tâches.

« — Mettez ceci. » , leur ordonna l'homme avant de partir.

Chacun portait désormais un laissez-passer, avec son identité, indiquant qu'ils étaient autorisés à rester dans les coulisses.

« — Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer ?, demanda Rose à Bella.

— Aucune idée. » , répondit cette dernière, aussi surprise que les autres.

Des coulisses, ils écoutèrent la dernière chanson de Muse. Le groupe prit congé du public qui ne cessait de scander le nom de la bande.

« — Je t'aime, murmura Bella à Edward tout en se collant à lui.

— Je t'aime aussi. » , répondit ce dernier sans bégayer.

Elle lui adressa un sourire plein de sincérité.

Emmett tendit sa veste à Rose qui commençait à avoir froid.

Bella vit Chris, Dominic et Matt descendre par une petite échelle.

Bella sentit ses jambes fléchir au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte qu'ils marchaient vers eux.

« — Salut. » , dit Matt, tout sourire.

Les quatre jeunes gens se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Que pouvait-on dire quand ta star préférée se trouvait devant toi et t'adressait un simple salut ?

« — Salut. » , répondit Emmett en lui tendant la main.

Emmett salua les membres du groupe, suivi par ses amis, bien que Bella et Rosa étaient encore en état de choc.

« — Superbes tee-shirts, très bel imprimé. » , taquina Chris en remarquant les vêtements des filles sur lesquels étaient inscrits : « Matt, on t'aime ! Vive Muse ! »

Le rouge monta aux joues des filles, cette remarque les fit rire.

« — Et moi qui pensait être le plus populaire, dit Dominic, faisant semblant d'avoir une douleur dans la poitrine.

— Nous, on vous aime tous, soutint Rose.

— C'est juste que nous avons choisi Matt mais la prochaine fois, on choisira une autre personne. » , ajouta-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil.

Emmett se sentit un embarrassé, mais il avait conscience qu'il s''agissait de la réponse d'une fan,

« — J'espère que la chanson vous a plu, espéra Matt.

— Totalement, répondit Rose. C'est génial.

— Je suppose que vous voulez connaître l'identité de celui qui nous a sollicités, dit Chris.

— B-bien sûr. » , répondit Edward, anxieux.

Les trois hommes se placèrent sur le côté. Jasper et Alice apparurent par une porte des coulisses.

« — Alice !, crièrent Rose et Bella en même temps.

— Non les filles. J'en ai eu l'idée mais cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas la personne qui les a contactés, car croyez-moi que si j'avais eu le numéro de Matt, je l'aurais partagé avec vous, dit-elle avec un sourire.

— C'était Jasper, déclara Matt. Nous nous sommes connus dans un bar alors qu'il était débordé par le travail et que nous n'étions pas célèbres. »

Edward salua Jasper et le remercia de tout son cœur.

« — Bon, on aurait été enchanté d'avoir plus de temps pour parler avec vous mais vous savez comment cela se passe… j'espère vous revoir bientôt et vous savez que Jasper peut nous joindre. Peut-être que nous nous reverrons à un mariage, non ?, proposa-t-il en souriant.

— B-bien sûr, rit Emmett.

— Edward ?, ajouta Matt. Viens un peu avec nous. »

Matt mit Edward à l'écart du groupe.

« — Jasper m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, commença-t-il à dire. Il m'a dit que, toi et moi, nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun. »

Edward ne voyait pas du tout quels pouvaient être les points en commun avec Matt Bellamy.

« — J'étais aussi bègue. » , avoua Matt.

Cette confession laissa Edward sous le choc.

« — V-vraiment ? , demanda Edward.

— Oui, et aucune thérapie, ni rien au monde ne pouvait améliorer mon état. Crois-moi, j'ai consulté beaucoup de psychologues, et de psychiatres, en vain.

— Com-m-ment tu t-t'es am-mélioré ?

— Edward, depuis tout petit, je chantais. C'était la seule chose que je savais bien faire. Mais ce qui m'a guéri, ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir commencé à chanter ; j'ai cessé de bégayer parce que j'ai arrêté de penser au qu'en dira-t-on et j'ai commencé à parler avec mon cœur. Edward, si tu peux parler normalement avec les membres de ta famille, c'est parce que tu les aimes et que tu sais qu'ils t'acceptent comme tu es. Parles avec le cœur, car chaque fois que tu le fais, tu te prouves que tu t'acceptes tel que tu es et les autres te respecteront pour cela. Peut-être que Jasper pourra t'aider comme il m'a aidé, mais la clé est ici , dit-il en pointant du doigt la poitrine d'Edward. C'est ce que tu dois faire exprimer. »

Edward lui fit une accolade en guise de remerciement, car il avait eu besoin d'entendre les paroles de Matt, parce qu'il savait déjà ce que c'était de parler avec son cœur, parce que Bella lui avait appris à parler avec son âme et désormais, les choses pouvaient changer si tant est qu'il prenait confiance en lui. Tout dépendait de lui, personne ne pouvait rien pour lui.

Peut-être avait-il manqué de maturité pour comprendre que tout dépendait de lui et peut-être n'était-il pas assez courageux. Il lui avait juste manqué cette prise de conscience pour réaliser que tout dépendait de lui. A présent, c'était clair, Le soutien de son entourage lui donnait la force de se battre et Bella, sans nul doute, faisait parti de cet entourage.

Une fois Edward et Matt revenus, tous prirent congé du groupe leur souhaitant le meilleur et beaucoup de réussite. Ils avaient aussi très envie de les revoir et Edward était infiniment reconnaissant envers Matt pour sa confidence.

«— M-merci, J-jasper, dit Edward, une fois à l'écart.

— De rien, je crois que tu avais besoin de faire connaissance avec une personne comme cela, lui confia-t-il en souriant.

— Cert-t-ai-nement, répondit Edward.

— J'espère que tu pourras désormais donner plus de détails et nous pourrons plus parler du sujet et voir comment je pourrais t'aider. » , proposa Jasper en tendant la main.

Edward serra la main de celui qu'il considérait comme son thérapeute et son ami tout en le remerciant une fois de plus.

Les jeunes gens rejoignirent Charlie, qui les autorisa à passer du bon temps dans un restaurant mais il ne put aller les chercher, car il devait conduire les enfants du président à la Maison Blanche.

Tout le monde monta dans la voiture de Jasper et commença à chercher un lieu pour manger.

« — Qu'est-ce que Matt t'a dit ?, demanda Bella, piquée par la curiosité.

— C'était un-ne confidence, dit Edward.

— Ce n'est pas bien qu'il y aient des secrets dans un couple, tu le sais ?, prévint Bella qui ne passa par quatre chemins pour connaître la conversation entre Matt et son chéri.

— Bon, je v-vais te le d-dire. Il m-m'a dit qu-que j'avais une tr-très jolie petite a-amie et que, si je n'y f-faisais pas at-t-ttention, il p-pourrait me la v-voler, plaisanta-t-il tout en embrassant Bella.

— C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?, rit Emmett.

— N-non, répondit Edward. M-mais, j-je ne p-peux vr-vraiment r-rien dire.

— On ne te met pas plus de pression. Si, à la maison, je réussis à lui tirer les vers du nez, je vous le dirais. » dit Rose en riant.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant préféré de Jasper et on prit rapidement leurs commandes.

« — Comment ça se fait que tu connais Matt ?, demanda Bella. Et toi Alice, tu as gardé le secret tout ce temps !

— Je connais Matt depuis l'Université. C'était un garçon timide avec peu d'amis. Il était peu affable. Nous avons gardé contact après la remise de diplôme et maintenant, nous sommes de très bons amis et nous prenons régulièrement des nouvelles, expliqua Jasper.

— Et pour moi, ce ne fut pas facile de garder le secret. C'est pour ça que je vous ai évités quelques temps. Je devais m'éloigner pour tenir ma promesse. Je ne pouvais pas gâcher la surprise et c'était très dur de feindre la tristesse en vous disant que je ne pouvais pas vous accompagner, plaisanta Alice.

— Pas un ins-instant j-je n'aurais p-pensé que vous étiez d-derrière t-tout ça, dit Edward en riant.

— C'est incroyable, ajouta Emmett.

— On devrait recommencer, sourit Rose

— Pour que tu dises à Matt que tu l'aimes et que le mariage, ce sera entre vous deux et que moi, je serais le malheureux témoin éperdument amoureux de la mariée ? Non merci. » , indiqua-t-il, faisant semblant de se sentir gêné.

Rose déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« — Ne sois pas stupide ; dans notre cas, je préfère t'épouser et que le témoin soit Matt, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu sais déjà ce que qu'on dit sur le témoin de mariage. »

Tout le monde se mit à commenter le concert inoubliable et ils ne tardèrent pas à appeler Charlie pour lui dire de venir les chercher d'ici peu.

Jasper et Alice prirent congé de leurs amis ; ils devaient se revoir le lendemain pour faire le voyage ensemble jusqu'à Forks.

« — C'était comment ce concert ?, demanda Charlie en conduisant.

— Super papa ! On a parlé avec les gars du groupe !, cria Bella.

— Et ils nous ont dédié une chanson, c'était impressionnant !, dit Rose.

— Comment ça vous avez parlé avec eux et ils vous ont dédié une chanson ? Ils ne l'ont même pas fait pour les enfants du président qui le quémandent depuis des mois, dit Charlie confus.

— C'est grâce au petit copain d'une amie qui les connaît depuis longtemps que tout cela est arrivé et c'était une surprise, ajouta Emmett.

— Une sa-sacré s-surprise. » , rit Edward.

Cette nuit-là, aucun, bien qu'ils en avaient très envie, ne put dormir. Tous étaient très heureux et n'arrêtaient pas de parler de la surprise qu'ils avaient eue.

Charlie s'écarta de Bella de quelques mètres avant de lui dire au revoir.

« — Ma fille, dit-il d'une voix douce pour que personne ne l'entende. Je dois t'avouer que je suis étonnée du garçon qui est ton petit ami…

— Papa, Edward est quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être que ça ne saute pas aux yeux comme il n'aime pas parler mais crois-moi…

— Bella, l'interrompit Charlie. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises que c'est un bon garçon. J'en avais déjà fait la déduction et laisse-moi te dire que j'attends de toi que tu l'aides dans ses difficultés. Pour la première fois, je suis ravi que tu aies choisi quelqu'un qui vaille la peine et non un idiot de première. »

Bella resta coite face aux paroles de son père. En principe, les parents ne disaient pas cela des petits amis de leurs filles, ils auraient été plus du genre à soumettre à Edward qu'il valait mieux qu'il quitte Bella pour éviter d'avoir une mauvaise influence etc.

« — Et s'il te plaît, fais savoir à Emmett qu'il soit cette fois-ci fidèle à sa copine. On voit bien qu'il ne rencontrera jamais une personne mieux qu'elle, rit-il, légèrement mélancolique.

— Papa !, dit Bella, surprise. Maintenant tu crois que tes enfants sont des moins que rien à côté de leurs petits amis ?

— Non, non il ne s'agit pas de cela. Je constate juste que, pour la première fois, tu as fait le bon choix . Ça me surprend et c'est un choix que je soutiens amplement. »

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant un certain temps et Charlie prit congé de tout le monde avec beaucoup d'émotions.

Jasper et Alice ne tardèrent pas à arriver ; ils prenaient le même vol.

« — Ça aura été un voyage merveilleux, ajouta Rose. Ton père est particulièrement attentionné et gentil.

— C'est parce que tu l'apprécies. Je vais craindre que tu me quittes pour lui ou Bellamy, plaisanta Emmett.

— Le jour où je te quitterai, ce sera le jour où je trouverai un homme mieux que toi, sourit Rose.

— Tu prévois déjà de me larguer ? Tu cherches déjà quelqu'un ?, fit le concerné.

— Je ne sais pas. Tu dois me conquérir, non ? , dit Rose, très sérieuse tandis que les autres étaient attentifs à la conversation à la porte d'embarquement.

— Et que se passera-t-il si c'est moi, un beau jour, qui décide de te quitter ?

— Ce sera difficile. Premièrement, tu devras trouver mieux que moi et sincèrement, c'est peu probable. Si tu me remplaces, le perdant dans l'histoire, ce sera toi. » , dit-elle en lui offrant un petit baiser.

Emmett resta silencieux.

« — On dit que le silence parle de lui-même…» , ajouta Jasper.

Tous rirent, à l'exception Emmett qui se sentait gêné.

Alice et Jasper se câlinèrent durant tout le vol tandis que Rose et Emmett s'étaient endormis.

« — C'est mignon ce que tu as dit, mon amour, sourit- Bella.

— Qu'est-ce qu-que j-j'ai dit ? , sourit Edward.

— A propos de la chanson, c'était merveilleux. Elle se colla à nouveau à lui.

— Ça sortait d-du co-coeur. »

Edward avait conscience que les choses seraient désormais différentes. Il savait que tout ne pourrait pas s'améliorer du jour au lendemain comme par magie et rapidement mais il était certain que Matt lui avait donné la recette pour guérir. Il savait que bientôt il pourrait reprendre confiance en lui et il sentait déjà la différence. Aux côtés de Bella, tout paraissait fonctionner d'une autre manière. Sa vie en avait été bouleversée et tout le monde pouvait le ressentir, y compris le père de sa petite amie.

L'accueil fut chaleureux, tous les parents étaient présents.

Alice promit d'organiser une soirée-pyjama la semaine qui suivait, réservée aux filles. Ainsi, elles pourraient commenter le concert sans rendre des comptes, chose qui gêna les gars et eux-mêmes décidèrent d'organiser leur propre réunion entre hommes. *****

Cette nuit-là, Edward se coucha relativement tôt, tandis que Rosalie resta pour discuter avec leurs parents.

« — Comment est le père d'Emmett ?, dit Esmée.

— Oh ! Il était très gentil et s'est montré très attentionné envers nous tous. Mais avec Edward, il a fait preuve d'un grand respect. Je dirais donc qu'il la prit en affection, sourit-elle en buvant son lait.

— Comment Edward s'est-il comporté là-bas ? Il était gêné ?, demanda Carlisle.

— Au départ, oui. On sentait vraiment que l'ambiance était tendue. Mais il s'en est bien sorti. Bella m'a même confié qu'il ne bégayait plus du tout quand elle lui adressait la parole durant le concert, ajouta Rose, assez contente.

— Tu crois que ça s'est guéri ? Dit Esmée à Carlisle.

— Non, bien sûr que non. Jasper lui a sans doute donné un petit coup de pouce et je crois que cela l'aidera à commencer sérieusement son traitement. Cela dépend entièrement de lui. Le plus important, c'est qu'il guérisse consciencieusement avec maturité, lui répondit affectueusement son époux.

— Attends deux secondes ! Tu étais au courant pour Jasper et le concert ?, demanda Rose, surprise.

— Bien sûr. C'était pour qu'Edward réalise qu'il était le seul acteur de sa guérison et personne ne pouvait rien pour lui hormis lui-même, confessa Carlisle.

— Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! , s'exclama Rose, offensée.

— Ce n'était pas mon secret mais celui de Jasper. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir qu'il a réussi l'épreuve.

— Mercredi, j'irai au cabinet de Jasper pour parler et voir de quelle manière on se débrouillera désormais… Mais si tu écoutes Edward parler avec les autres, tu remarqueras qu'il bégaye moins, du moins avec Emmett et Bella, sourit Rose.

— C'est parce qu'il les connaît déjà. Le problème maintenant, ce sera avec les gens avec lesquels il viendra de faire connaissance. Il aura besoin de se débrouiller seul dans ces situations et c'est sur ce point là que Jasper devra travailler le plus, lui expliqua Carlisle.

— Tu crois qu'il parviendra à guérir ? Dit Esmée.

— Tout dépend de lui, ma chérie, mais le fait qu'il a progressé, c'est le plus important. » , affirma-t-il en

souriant.

Cette nuit-là, Edward se sentit soulagé d'avoir fait la connaissance de quelqu'un d'aussi important que Matt qui était passé par des épreuves de la vie similaires et qui les avait affrontées.

L'accueil au lycée réservé aux jeunes gens fut impressionnant. Tous avaient entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé au concert. Ils avaient eu vent de la chanson dédicacée et des photos de paparazzis d'eux en train de discuter avec les membres du groupe dans les coulisses avaient fuité.

Bella fut étonnée de voir Edward répondre à quelques questions. Il bégayait comme auparavant, mais c'était intéressant de voir qu'il osait prendre la parole et que les autres lycéens l'écoutaient attentivement.

Bien évidemment, les seuls à ne pas s'approcher du groupe furent Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley et le groupe de Mike Newton.

Les choses avaient tellement changé au lycée que, depuis leur retour du concert jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tout le monde saluaient chaleureusement Edward et parler avec lui.

Edward était ravi de cet intérêt que les gens avaient désormais pour lui . Mais d'une certaine manière, il se sentait un peu peiné que cela soit dû à Matt Bellamy. Il savait que cela faisait parti du processus de guérison. Il avait beaucoup à apprendre et il donnait le meilleur de lui-même pour que tout se passe bien.

Le jour de la remise des diplômes, Edward joua du piano devant tous les diplômés et leurs parents. Il reçut une ovation, surtout de la part de sa mère, particulièrement fière, qui ne pouvait croire qu'elle voyait là son propre fils.

Ce fut Rose qui fit le discours final. Bien que Lauren Mallory avait tenté de soudoyer le professeur de Langues, ce dernier avait choisi Rose.

Pendant la fête qui suivit, Jasper, Emmett et Edward firent une grande surprise à leurs petites amies.

Depuis deux mois, ils répétaient afin que tout soit parfait. C'était dans le plus grand secret qu'ils se réunissaient dans la maison de Jasper.

Cette nuit-là, ils furent présentés par la maîtresse de cérémonie. Tout le monde s'arrêta au milieu de la piste et écoutèrent un Edward particulièrement nerveux sur scène.

« — C'est pour v-vous, surtout p-pour Alice, Rose et m-ma Bella. » , dit-il en souriant.

Jasper ajusta sa guitare et Emmett se prépara à la batterie, pendant qu'Edward prit place derrière le micro. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la mélodie commença et Edward se mit à chanter.

 **.**

It's been, it's been, it's been, it's been _  
_Su-su-such a long time, long time, long time _  
_Since anybody touched me, touched me, touched me _  
_The way that you touch me _  
_So if I stutter, stutter, stutter _  
_And I feel so so so unsexy _  
_So maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut at least until you kiss me

 _._

 **Traduction :  
** _Ça faisait, ça faisait, ça faisait, ça faisait,_ **  
** _Te-te-tellement longtemps, longtemps, longtemps_ **  
** _Que personne ne m'avait touché, touché, touché_ **  
** _De la manière dont tu l'as fais._ **  
** _Donc si je bégaie, bégaie, bégaie_ **  
** _Et que je me sens tellement repoussant_ **  
** _Peut être je me tairai jusqu'à ce que l'au moins tu m'embrasses._

 **(Stuttering – Ben's Brothers)**

Tous furent étonnés en entendant Edward chanter. Le jeune homme avait une voix très agréable et douce. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était que la chanson faisait référence au bégaiement ; or, pour un bègue, ce n'était pas chose facile.

Cet acte fut le premier pas d'Edward, parmi d'autres à venir, parmi beaucoup d'obstacles à affronter.

Il savait que rien ne serait facile.

Mais une chose était sûre, Bella serait celle qui l'accompagnerait, il n'y aurait personne d'autres à ses côtés et cette nuit-là, il allait lui faire savoir, quand il lui demanderait d'être sa compagne, d'aller au-delà des fiançailles.

Il voulait s'engager avec elle. Il fallait juste qu'il lui dise, qu'il scelle cet engagement : l'aimer peu importe les conséquences et se battre pour elle pour la mériter.

Cette nuit-là, Bella fut la femme la plus heureuse au monde en entendant la proposition d'Edward.

« — Je ne te demande pas de m'ép-pouser maintenant. Je sais q-que nous sommes trop j-jeunes et que nous av-vons encore l'univ-versité. Je te demande juste d'accepter d'ent-trevoir un f-futur ensemble jusqu'au moment parfait et le mariage scellera n-notre engagement acquis après plusieurs années. » sourit Edward tout en lui tendant un superbe anneau en argent avec des diamants.

Bella sourit, toute tremblante, en voyant Edward tenir sa main.

« — Oui, bien sûr que oui. Je veux former un futur avec toi. Je veux me battre pour notre amour, sourit-elle. Je t'aime. »

Edward l'embrassa avec une telle intensité que son cœur explosa ; inondant chaque cellule de son corps avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il savait qu'il se dévouait de tout son corps et de toute son âme, car il savait que si ce n'était pas pour elle, ce ne serait pour personne.

« — Je t'aime, Isabella Swan, Je t'aime. » , sourit-il tout en portant dans ses bras sa promise pour la ramener à la fête.

A présent, tout était clair. A présent, il y avait un engagement, une envie éternelle de fidélité, une envie éternelle de changer pour devenir une meilleure personne.

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 _* Initialement, expression « club de Tobi » qui désigne un rassemblement exclusivement masculin où les hommes peuvent par exemple jouer au poker ou au foot...c'est une expression latino-américaine._

 ** _._**

 ** _Je vous remercie de tout mon coeur d'avoir suivi cette fiction._**

 ** _Il y a une suite que je vous invite à lire (lien sur mon profil)._**

 ** _Peut-être que je la traduirai mais je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais beaucoup de temps libre avec bébé qui arrive incessamment sous peu._**

 ** _L'épilogue devrait être publié le mois prochain._**

 ** _Bien à vous,_**

 ** _Natasha Nox_**


	18. Epilogo

**Disclaimer : Cette fiction de 18 chapitres appartient à ManneVanNecker à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée !). Le monde de Stéphenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : Edward est un garçon timide qui souffre de bégaiement, sa sœur jumelle Rosalie le défend face aux gros durs du Lycée. Celui-ci est surpris par l'arrivée d'une fille qui brise les règles et décide de lui parler, allant au-delà de la peur de l'exclusion sociale. OoC/AH.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Paper Love**

 **.**

 **de ManneVanNecker**

 **.**

Chapitre XVII :

 **Épilogue**

 **.**

« — Edward, dépèche-toi ou nous allons arriver en retard. », dit Bella qui venait de finir d'appliquer son fard à joues.

Bella Swan, fraîchement diplômée en droit à l'université d'Harvard, aux côtés de son mari tout excité, devaient assister à la remise des diplômes de la promotion 2003 de Forks.

Edward Cullen avait choisi médecine ; il s'était donc inscrit à Harvard pour rester avec ses amis. Emmett avait décidé de faire des études en Génie Civil et Industriel pendant que Rosalie, avec Bella, allaient à la fac de Droit d'Harvard. Alice avait opté pour une formation en design. Ainsi, tous faisaient leurs études dans cette université et retournaient régulièrement à Forks.

Cette nuit-là, tous étaient revenus pour assister à une réunion d'anciens étudiants. Comme toujours, la fille populaire était devenue mère et le sportif qui avait la côte au lycée, professeur de gym. Ce genre de situation était fréquente. Les plus surpris d'entre eux seraient au final ceux qui n'étaient jamais sortis de Forks et qui étaient restés les mêmes, s'étant adapté au rythme de la ville.

Son époux prit les clés, embrassa sa bien-aimée et sortit pour démarrer la voiture pendant que Bella le talonnait tout en appelant sa belle-sœur et meilleure amie.

« — Rose, salut ma chérie. Tu es déjà arrivée ? , dit-elle, l'air un peu préoccupé, tout en suivant son mari.

— Pas du tout, Emmett a oublié ses clés de voiture. Je suis en train de chercher les miennes, répondit la blonde, gênée que son mari soit aussi tête en l'air.

— Ah les hommes !, se plaignit Bella.

— Et toi, dis-moi, tu es déjà partie ?, demanda la jeune femme en trouvant ses clés. Elle prit son époux par la main et ils sortirent de la maison des parents de Rosalie.

— Non, je viens tout juste de monter dans la voiture, répondit-elle. Nous devons retourner à Washington lundi. Je dois présenter faire une demande de saisine du juge. Tu crois que cette affaire se passera bien ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que les preuves sont tangibles. Mais on doit reconnaître que le camp adverse a une défense en béton. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir recours à une médiation, dit Rose retournant son portefeuille pour chercher son baume.

— Tu as appelé Alice ?, demanda Bella, adressant un sourire à son mari.

— Non, du tout. Alice a disparu avec Jasper à notre arrivée et ils n'ont pas reparu depuis, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Ils sont sûrement très occupés par le petit. », ajouta Bella.

Alice était enceinte de huit mois y avait le ventre le plus mignon que ses amies aient pu voir. C'était la première à tomber enceinte. Ses amies savaient tout de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Pour sa part, Jasper s'y était habitué. Il avait bien reconnu que l'événement l'avait pris par surprise, mais il était aussi heureux que sa femme.

Edward regarda sa femme un peu embarrassé. Il comprenait qu'elle était une femme d'affaires et qu'elle gérait plusieurs cas. Leur vie de famille n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille : la vie d'adulte n'était pas aussi simple que celle d'un lycéen. A l'université, ils avaient dû s'habituer à passer moins de temps ensemble, mais le sacrifice en avait valu la peine chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient. C'était ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux, mais après l'obtention du diplôme, ils s'étaient rendus compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Bella était presque toute la journée parmi des avocats les plus actifs du pays, travaillant sans relâche à chercher des solutions pour chaque affaire, alors que Edward était à l'hôpital, la plupart du temps au service de pédiatrie en plus des urgences. Plus d'une nuit, alors qu'ils avaient tous deux des projets, le téléphone les avait dérangés pour prévenir Edward d'une opération urgente. Bella comprit alors, et même si elle était fatiguée de voir que son mari était un homme occupé, qu'elle devait aussi le soutenir dans ces moments-là.

Edward regarda Bella d'un air réprobateur ; celle-ci coupa aussitôt son téléphone.

« — Je suis désolée mon amour, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. », sourit-elle.

Mike Newton était en train de parler avec ses amis quand Alice et Jasper pénétrèrent dans le salon. Mike eut du mal à reconnaître la femme devant lui. C'était vraiment difficile de reconnaître les camarades que l'on n'avait pas vus depuis des années.

« — Aïe !, se plaignit Alice. Mini Jasper venait de lui donner un petit coup de pied.

— Alice ?, demanda Jessica en s'approchant de la femme enceinte.

— Jessica, bonjour. », sourit cette dernière.

Ni Alice ni Jessica n'avaient été de grandes amies. Mais, à présent, c'était différent : peut-être qu'elles avaient suffisamment mûri. Voir une femme enceinte engendrait toujours une certaine admiration de la part des autres femmes.

Un groupe de jeunes filles entoura Alice, lui demandant à combien de mois elle était, s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon, et si c'étaient des jumeaux.

Jasper s'écarta du groupe et se dirigea vers la table pour se servir un punch. Lui, il accompagnait seulement sa femme ; en réalité, il ne connaissait personne à cette réunion. Il espérait que ses amis ne tardent pas à arriver pour ne pas se sentir trop mal à l'aise. Il avait quasiment dix ans de plus que la moyenne d'âge des invités et il se sentait un peu de trop.

« — Jasper ! , sourit Emmett en apercevant son ami.

— Ça fait si longtemps !, ajouta-t-il, l'air ironique.

— Idiot !, rit ce dernier.

— Je suis venu parce que Rosalie m'y a obligé, chuchota-t-il.

— Je suis venu pour la même raison. », confirma également Jasper.

Rose rejoignit le groupe de femmes autour d'Alice.

« — Mon dieu !, ajouta Jessica. Rosalie Cullen, tu n'as pas du tout changé !

— Rosalie Swan, rectifia Rose. Emmett et moi, nous nous sommes mariés.

— Mon Dieu !, s'exclama une autre femme. Votre couple a vraiment duré.

— Oui, confirma Rose, se sentant étrange en voyant que la plupart des filles présentes avaient l'air affligé comme si le monde pesait sur leurs épaules.

— Et toi ? », demanda Rose à Jessica.

La plupart des filles se raidirent comme si ce n'était pas convenable.

« — Je me suis mariée avec Mike Newton et j'ai deux superbes enfants, sourit celle-ci.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! » , ajouta Rose, simulant la surprise.

Alice s'excusa et s'assit quelques instants. Les femmes prirent congé d'elle.

Tous commencèrent à parler de leur quotidien. Beaucoup de femmes avaient étudié mais la plupart avaient arrêté pour leurs enfants. D'autres n'avaient pas encore fini leurs études. Il y avaient des femmes heureuses de leur vie actuelle et elles avaient quitté Forks.

Alice demanda à Rose de l'accompagner aux toilettes. Elles s'éloignèrent du groupe de femmes.

« — Vous avez vu comment Rosalie s'est engraissé ?, se moqua Jessica.

— Je n'ai pas vu qu'elle avait grossi. », ajouta Lauren Mallory qui venait d'arriver.

En entendant la voix de son ex-meilleure amie, Jessica se raidit.

Les autres femmes restèrent immobiles face à la situation cocasse qui reliait les deux jeunes anciennes amies réunies après trois ans d'amitié révolue à Forks. Elles n'avaient pas gardé contact après que la vérité ait éclaté.

Lauren et Jessica étaient amies depuis la maternelle et elles étaient allées ensemble à l'université. Jessica avait abandonné ses études car elle était tombée enceinte en troisième année et cela faisait deux mois qu'elle et son chéri, Ben, avaient rompu. A cette même époque, Lauren et Mike sortaient ensemble et allaient à la même université.

Lauren avait beau demander à Jessica si Ben était le père, cette dernière se contentait de lui répondre qu'elle élèverait seule l'enfant.

Lauren et Mike s'étaient mariés peu de temps après l'université et Jessica était devenue marraine avec son ex Ben, comme parrain.

La vie de Jessica connaissait des hauts et des bas ; après avoir rompu son engagement avec Tyler, elle avait décidé de vivre seule et de rester à Forks dans un petit appartement pour travailler dans le magasin de ses parents

Au baptême du second fils de Lauren et Mike, la vérité éclata au grand jour, quand, dans la chambre des parents, le plus âgé des enfants découvrit son père et sa marraine dans une situation compromettante.

Lauren comprit alors que sa meilleure amie et confidente l'avait dupée et pis encore, que son fils, seulement âgé de dix ans, avait tout vu. Tout fut clair : les allées et venues fréquents de son mari à Forks et la grossesse de son amie.

Mike reconnut que les deux enfants de Jessica étaient les siens. Mais il ne présenta pas ses excuses car il était simplement avec Lauren pour la sécurité dans ses affaires grâce au père de celle-ci. A présent qu'il était libéré de l'emprise de son beau-père, il ne lui restait qu'à partir avec son amante pour qui il éprouvait de véritables sentiments.

Ce fut ainsi que le baptême prit fin, sur un scandale, et ce fut sans doute l'événement le plus raconté dans la petite ville de Forks.

Depuis cette époque, trois ans auparavant, ni Jessica ni Lauren ne s'étaient revues. Jusqu'à ce moment.

« — Hé ! Les retrouvailles des ex ? , plaisanta Tyler qui faisait allusion à Jessica et Mike avec lesquels il était resté ami.

— La ferme ! », dit Mike en laissant son verre de côté et en observant les deux femmes.

On ressentait la tension électrique à travers le silence qui régnait dans le salon.

Emmett et Jasper rejoignirent leurs femmes et Ben s'approcha d'eux pour leur raconter toute l'affaire afin qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il se passe.

« — Oh, Lauren n'a pas eu la vie facile et moi qui pensais qu'entendre parler de sa vie parfaite serait insupportable.

— Mais ça avait l'air parfait. », sourit Alice.

Jessica avisa de la tête aux pieds celle qu'elle avait toujours enviée depuis toute petite. Lauren la fille parfaite, l'élève modèle, la pompom girl exemplaire et la femme mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Elle était devant elle. Jessica la fixait avec mépris et sourit en pensant que Lauren pourrait avoir réussi dans sa nouvelle vie, pourrait la dépasser dans tous les domaines mais qu'elle n'aurait plus Mike, car ça faisait des années qu'il lui appartenait.

« — Bonjour Jessica, sourit Lauren sans la moindre once de jalousie.

— Tu me parles ?, répondit la blonde.

— Bien sûr. Ça fait si longtemps. Comment vas -tu ? »

Les femmes qui se trouvaient autour n'osèrent pas interrompre la conversation.

« — Parfaitement bien. Mariée et heureuse, ajouta-t-elle cherchant à blesser son ex-amie.

— Ça me fait plaisir de le savoir. Ça va la routine ? Ça te rend heureuse ? », ironisa-t-elle.

Lauren savait parfaitement ce que c'était de vivre avec Mike Newton. La vie de couple marié avec cet homme était loin d'être parfaite.

« — Non, tout va bien. Crois-moi que ton ex-mari me rend plus joyeuse qu'avec toi.

— Bien sûr, je suis contente que tu me l'aies volé, sourit-elle. Et bien qu'il m'ait appelé plusieurs fois la nuit pour requérir ma compagnie, je ne suis pas de celles qui font deux fois la même erreur et je ne vole pas les maris des autres. Crois-moi que, pour moi, ton mari n'a rien de mirobolant. »

Elle regarda en direction de Mike, lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui envoya un baiser.

Puis Lauren décida de se joindre à Alice et Rosalie, aux côtés de leurs maris, pour leur parler. Jessica resta sans voix. Elle jeta un regard à son mari et sentit son sang bouillir.

« — Bonjour Alice, dit Lauren. Bonjour Rose. »

Les filles la saluèrent en retour et Emmett, aux côtés de Jasper, la salua aussi mais ils ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à un groupe d'hommes.

« — Vous devez déjà savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Jessica et moi, les informa Lauren, une fois qu'elles furent toutes les trois.

— Oui, on nous a tout raconté il y a quelques instants, lui répondit Rose.

— Qui n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? , dit Alice.

— D'accord. Alors comment va se porte ce bébé ? », sourit Lauren en changeant de sujet.

Pour Alice et Rose, c'était très étrange de parler avec une personne qu'elles n'avaient jamais vraiment appréciée. C'était étrange de voir la nouvelle facette de Lauren. Il n'y avait ni orgueil ni rancoeur de sa part. C'était une personne très naturelle, en aucun cas hautaine.

« — Pfiou, en pleine croissance. Je vois déjà mon ventre bientôt exploser, plaisanta Alice.

— Tu as des fringales ?, ajouta Lauren en donnant une petite tape très douce sur le ventre particulièrement proéminent d'Alice.

— Oui, ce pauvre Jasper doit supporter cette facette avec patience. »

Jessica, non loin des trois femmes, observaient Alice, Rosalie et Lauren en train de parler, personne n'avait pris parti et tous formait un groupe à l'écart.

Alors, Bella et Edward firent leur entrée dans le salon. Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder qui étaient les nouveaux arrivants mais peu les reconnurent.

« — Cette fille est Isabella Swan ? », dit Jessica de manière assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Isabella tourna la tête et vit la blonde aux tâches de rousseur, avec de larges hanches et une voix légèrement perchée. Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Jessica Stanley.

« — Jessica ?, demanda-t-elle en guise de salut, tout en restant distante.

— Qui est la personne qui t'accompagne ?, demanda une femme de l'entourage de Jessica qui était venue avec elle à la soirée.

— Est-ce Edward Cullen ?

— Tu penses ?

— Non, non, ça ne peut pas être lui. Regarde, quel bel homme !

— Mais il n'est pas bègue ? , demanda une femme qui n'avait pas parlé de toute la soirée.

— Et qui te dit qu'il ne l'est plus. Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. », rétorqua Jessica.

La femme se dirigea vers Isabella qui se trouvait auprès de la personne qui l'accompagnait,. Ceux-ci étaient accueillis par une foule de serveurs qui leur servaient des boissons et des apéritifs.

« — Comment ça va Isabella ? , sourit Jessica.

— Bonjour, répondit Bella. Bien,merci. Et toi ?

— Très bien, fit celle-ci sans quitter Edward des yeux.

— Ce… Bella avait remarqué la manière dont Jessica dévisageait son mari. Tu dois te souvenir d'Edward Cullen. Il s'agit de Jessica, dit-elle à son époux, distrait par le choix de sa coupe de champagne.

— Edward Cullen ?, ajouta la blonde, quelque peu confuse.

— Bonjour Jessica, comment vas-tu ? », dit Edward avec une intonation de voix grave et profonde.

Jessica Stanley et tout ceux qui écoutaient la conversation n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ils venaient d'entendre Edward parler de manière fluide et d'une voix particulièrement sensuelle.

Mike Newton s'approcha et entoura sa femme à la taille. Cela avait fait naître son orgueil de macho.

« — Newton ? , dit Edward.

— Cullen, comment vas-tu ?, répondit ce dernier un peu nerveux.

— Bien, très bien. Merci. Et toi ?

— Parfaitement bien. Tu t'es marié avec Isabella ?

— Oui, nous nous sommes mariés à la sortie de l'Université, sourit celui-ci.

— J'ai entendu que tu avais étudié le Droit, dit Jessica à Bella.

— Oui, à Harvard. Rosalie a aussi étudié avec moi. Nous avons monté notre cabinet toutes les deux, sourit Bella.

— Et toi, Cullen ? Ajouta Mike.

« — Je suis médecin, sourit Edward. Pédiatre plus exactement et je travaille à l'hôpital de Washington. »

Se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait se vanter face à la vie réussie des Cullen, il décida qu'il serait préférable de les laisser, même si Edward avait attiré son attention.

Le groupe d'amis ne tarda pas à se réunir après que Bella et Edward ait salué tout le salon.

« — Lauren ? , demanda Bella, surprise de la voir parler avec Alice et Rose.

— Bella, comment vas-tu ? »

La conversation fut d'abord maladroite, mais Rose mit Bella à l'écart et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Bella se sentit un peu attristée par la situation et se comporta de manière plus naturelle.

« — Ohlala ! J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter, dit Lauren.

— Si tu fais référence au passé, oublie tout de suite, lui conseilla Edward.

— Non, Edward. Mais vraiment, j'ai été très cruelle et une très mauvaise personne à ton égard. Tu ne me pardonneras jamais ; je t'agaçais toujours. Nous n'avons aucunes raisons de nous détester, c'étaient des gamineries, ajouta-t-elle honteuse. La vérité, c'est que je suis venue ici parce que j'ai besoin de te demander pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait. »

Tous étaient assez surpris en entendant Lauren et ils ne tardèrent pas à faire eux-même une croix sur le passé.

« — Et qu'as-tu fait après ce que tu as vécu ?

— Grâce à ma famille, je m'en suis sorti. J'ai commencé par monter ma propre affaire et je me suis dit qu'il était temps que j'exerce mon métier. Je fais partie d'une association qui aide les mineurs, en tant qu'assistante sociale. », expliqua Lauren.

Bella et Rosalie étaient intéressées par le sujet, elles voulaient participer à cette cause.

« — Tu es donc médecin. », dit une voix de femme derrière lui.

Edward se retourna pour voir qui lui parler. Son époux et ses amis s'étaient écartés le laissant seul, la femme en avait profité pour s'approcher.

« — Oui, répondit-il froidement.

— Tu te souviens de moi ? », sourit la brune.

Edward essaya de se remémorer la personne face à lui par rapport à son passé mais il ne parvint pas à se rappeler qui était la superbe femme qui venait de se présenter.

« — Non, vraiment, je ne me souviens pas, ajouta Edward.

— Dommage et moi qui n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. », sourit l'aguicheuse.

Edward se sentit gêné par ce flirt fait ouvertement devant sa femme qui se trouvait à côté.

« — Edward Cullen, mon amour de lycée m'a oublié, susurra-t-elle. Comme c'est dommage !

— Désolé mais… »

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Edward reconnut la femme.

« — Angela Weber.

— Bien, mais je ne suis plus une Weber. Je suis Angela Wright, sourit-elle.

— D'accord, et ton mari ?, demanda Edward.

— Allan a du retard mais il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, rit Angela. C'est fou comme tu as changé.

— Toi aussi tu as beaucoup changé, dit Edward. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te reconnaître. .. Allan, ton mari, c'est le producteur ?

— Oui, je suis productrice aussi et c'est ainsi que je l'ai connu. Cela fait deux ans que nous sommes mariés, expliqua Angela.

— Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. Quand nous étions petits, nous étions très amis et ça m'a fait bizarre de ne plus avoir de nouvelles. On m'a dit que tu étais partie au Canada. », ajouta Edward.

Bella vit son mari parler avec une femme qui avait l'air d'avoir mauvaise réputation.

« — Du calme ! C'est une vieille connaissance. Rien d'important, rit Lauren en voyant Bella en colère.

— Regarde comment elle le drague, siffla Bella.

— Elle ne le drague pas. Edward parle seulement avec elle, corrigea Rose.

— Ne défends pas ton frère ! Cria Bella. En plus, on dirait qu'elle va le dévorer.

— C'est l'inconvénient depuis qu'il a cessé de bégayer, rit Alice.

— J'irai voir ton maudit mari pour lui demander de me rendre mon Edward tout timide et bègue. Je serai ainsi sûre que les traînées ne l'approcheront plus. », fustigea Bella au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Les femmes rirent.

« — Et si je lui demandais qui elle est ?

— Elle est assez célèbre, plus que tu crois, la rassura Lauren. Ne sois pas jalouse. Tu es une femme merveilleuse, tu as supporté toutes les épreuves d'Edward. Il le sait et c'est ce qui te donne de la valeur à ses yeux. »

Bella se calma un peu car elle vit apparaître un homme grand et bien bâti. Celui-ci s'approcha de la femme qui parlait avec son mari, l'embrassa et celle-ci l'étreignit avec joie.

« — Edward, je te présente Allan, mon mari, sourit Angela.

— Quel plaisir, dit Edward en lui tendant la main.

— Plaisir partagé, tu ne sais pas combien de fois Angela m'a parlé de toi, rit-il.

— Je le crois, Angela, que dirais-tu d'aller voir tes amies , non ?, lui proposa Edward.

— Oh bien sûr ! Je ne sais rien de Rose et d'Alice depuis leur sortie du lycée. As tu des nouvelles de Bella ?

— C'est ma femme, rit Edward.

— Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. », sourit Angela.

Edward, Allan et Angela s'approchèrent du groupe de femmes. Bella essayait de se calmer en voyant son mari approcher.

« — Vous vous souvenez d'Angela ? » , demanda Edward.

Il suffit d'une seule question pour qu'Alice et Rose poussent un cri de surprise.

« — Angela ! Mon dieu, dit Rose en étreignant la brune. Tant d'années sans avoir de tes nouvelles. Mon dieu, nous avons été vraiment ingrates. »

Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes et bien que le fait de savoir que l'interlocutrice était Angela ne la calma pas Bella. Elle essayait de se montrer aimable. Après tout, elle était mariée à Allan Wright. Elle ne voyait qu'en Edward un amour de jeunesse. En effet, au lycée, elle avait remarqué qu'Angela éprouvait des sentiments pour son époux.

Bientôt, ils ne tardèrent pas à danser. Emmett et Rose furent les premiers sur la piste de danse et petit à petit, des couples se joignirent à eux.

Edward tendit alors une main vers son épouse et ils rejoignirent la piste.

Les corps se laissèrent entraînés par le rythme endiablé de la musique. Edward se colla plus à sa femme et celle-ci se sentit nerveuse en se sentant si proche, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle dansait.

« — Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Edward en remarquant que Bella se comportait de manière étrange.

— Rien, pourquoi ?, répondit Bella.

— Je te connais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, murmura Edward à l'oreille de sa femme.

— Rien, Edward, rien du tout, répondit-elle en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de son mari.

— Tu ne serais pas jalouse d'Angela, je me trompe ? »

Bella se mordit la joue de rage en pensant à son comportement immature alors que son époux parlait avec la brune. Rien n'était plus comme avant. Edward était un homme stupéfiant ; n'importe quelle femme aurait souhaité être à ses côtés, un médecin renommé qui n'était plus timide et bègue. Angela l'avait toujours aimé. Ce n'était plus facile comme avant.

« — Je crois que j'ai mis dans le mille. », murmura Edward.

Il s'arrêta.

Bella le regarda dans les yeux. Son époux la prit par la main et la sortit du salon.

Ils marchèrent dans la prairie dehors. Les arbres étaient en fleurs ; c'était magnifique.

Edward prit sa femme par la taille et l'assit sur un petit muret. Ainsi, Bella était à hauteur égale par rapport à Edward, même si elle se trouvait assise.

« — Tu es vraiment jalouse d'Angela ? »

Bella se contenta de faire la moue, son regard rivé sur ses chaussures.

Son mari la saisit par le menton et lui leva la tête. Les yeux chocolat de Bella étaient larmoyants et Edward embrassa les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« — Mon amour, tu ne peux pas être jalouse de toutes les femmes que je croise. Que ce soit à l'hôpital ou dans la rue, et encore moins s'il s'agit d'Angela. Je la connais depuis tant d'années que tu ne peux pas me demander de rester froid en la revoyant, dit-il avec tendresse.

— Mais, c'est que… essaya-t-elle de dire d'une voix tremblotante.

— Mais il n'y a rien, ma chérie, tu ne dois pas te mettre dans cet état. Nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble, il n'y a aucune autre femme à mes yeux. D'accord ? », la rassura Edward.

Les yeux de son épouse se posèrent sur lui.

« — Oui, mais... »

Bella ne sut quoi répondre à son époux, mais le fait de penser qu'Edward pouvait regarder une autre femme lui brisait le cœur. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que ces émotions et cette envie de pleurer ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Elle se sentait particulièrement sensible et avait une grande peur de le perdre.

« — Mon amour, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement et je t'aime plus que deux secondes auparavant. Je n'ai d'yeux pour personne que pour toi et si j'ai accepté toutes les conditions du mariage c'est par amour pour toi. Il n'y a personne d'autres pour moi et il n'y a jamais personne d'autre. », déclara Edward avec douceur en embrassant le front de sa femme.

Bella resta coite et prit son mari dans ses bras en pleurant, inconsolable.

« — Ma chérie, depuis que nous avons signé les papiers, tu es très anxieuse. Qui m'a dit que je valais plus que je ne le pensais ? Qui m'a aidé à devenir celui que je suis à présent ? Mon amour, rien de ce que je suis n'aurait pu être si tu n'avais pas été là. Tu es tout ce que j'ai et tout ce que je suis. Si je devais renaître et revivre tout ce que j'ai vécu, toutes ces souffrances, je le referai. Car je sais que je dois traverser ces épreuves pour que tu fasses parti de ma vie, pour que tu donnes un but à ma vie. »

Sur ces mots, Edward embrassa son épouse. Ses lèvres étaient salées par les larmes qui coulaient sur les douces joues de Bella. Comme tant de fois, il se laissa guider par les battements de son cœur et il caressa sa femme en la tenant dans ses bras pour la faire se sentir en sécurité.

Soudain, ils entendirent des cris déchirants provenir du salon.

Bella essuya ses larmes et Edward la descendit du muret. Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'au lieu d'où venait le cri.

Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au salon, ils en virent sortir Alice aidée de Jasper et Emmett. Edward se précipita vers eux. Alice hurlait de tous ses poumons, tout le salon était sorti pour suivre la femme qui était entrée en plein travail.

« — Je ne l'ai même pas venu venir, Jasper Hale ! Je n'irai pas à l'hôpital. Il y a peut-être quelqu'un ici qui pourrait prendre en charge mon accouchement, cria Alice en serrant fermement les bras de son époux et d'Emmett.

— Calme toi, lui dit Rose. Respire et expire, n'oublie pas que le bébé ressent tout.

— Respire et expire, punaise ! » Cria-t-elle alors qu'une autre contraction arrivait.

Au même moment, la poche des eaux se rompit et Edward put voir la quantité d'eau s'étalait sur le sol.

« — Edward, toi, l'interpella Alice. Tu vas mettre mon enfant au monde. Personne d'autre, tu as compris.

— Oui, Alice, calme-toi bon sang ou ton bébé sortira les pieds en avant tellement tu gigotes. », rit Edward.

Pendant que Jasper et Emmett tenait Alice et qu'Edward la calmait, Rose alla chercher la voiture. Ils y installèrent Alice et tous se dirigèrent, nerveux, vers l'hôpital, y compris la plupart des invités de la réunion.

« — Edward !, cria Alice en ne voyant plus son ami.

— Je suis ici, femme, rit Edward en lui prenant le pouls.

— Pourquoi es-tu derrière moi au lieu d'être installé à mes côtés pour me rabâcher que tout va bien, dit-elle gênée.

— Parce que ton mari est en train de regarder si ton bébé ne pointe pas son nez, répondit Edward.

— Mais Jasper est psychologue pas gynéco !, hurla Alice en pleine contraction.

— Cesse de lutter. Cela fait des années qu'il connaît cette partie de ton anatomie et il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. », rit Edward.

Ils arrivèrent à temps à l'hôpital, et comme Alice l'avait prévu, il n'y avait pas de gynéco de garde .. Ainsi, Edward et Jasper pénétrèrent dans le service de maternité accompagnés d'une sage-femme.

Bella, Rose et Emmett attendaient dehors.

« — Rappelle-moi de ne pas faire d'enfants, dit Bella à Rose.

— Et toi rappelle-le moi aussi, lui répondit Rose.

— Comment ça nous n'aurons pas d'enfants ? Dit Emmett. J'en veux quatre minimum.

— Si tu les portes pendant neuf mois et leur donnes naissance, pas de soucis, nous en aurons dix. Autrement, nous adopterons. », dit Rose.

Bella commençait à se sentir épuisée et elle s'assit. L'idée de rester dans cet hôpital ne l'enchantait guère. Elle détestait l'odeur.

Il n'y eut pas de complications durant l'accouchement. La sage-femme se débrouillait très bien et Edward, naturellement, lui offrit son aide.

Un beau bébé en pleine forme fut déposé entre les bras de sa mère. Alice l'embrassa et étreignit ce petit qui, bientôt, serait emmené pour subir des examens.

Edward retira ses gants et la blouse sale pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« — C'est un magnifique petit garçon. », dit-il en voyant que la plupart des invités du salon étaient présents.

Jasper sortit, l'air joyeux, en criant qu'il était papa et qu'il devrait payer sa tournée un de ses jours.

A l'intérieur de la maternité, on entendit Alice se lamenter.

« — Jasper ! Tu as une femme et un bébé qui t'attendent. », lui cria-t-elle.

L'infirmière lui donna un calmant et Alice fut envoyée en suite de couches.

Bella étreignit son mari pour le féliciter de ce travail remarquable, mais l'odeur du sang et la tenue d'hôpital la firent se sentir mal et par chance, Edward l'empêcha de s'évanouir.

Elle ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits, après avoir été allongée les jambes levées.

« — Edward, murmura Bella.

— Oui, mon amour, je suis ici. », sourit-il.

Edward aida son épouse à se mettre debout, mais Bella se sentit à nouveau mal et vomit sur la blouse de son mari.

« — Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ma tenue de travail, mais tu en fais un peu trop. », plaisanta Edward.

Une infirmière arriva et Edward lui demanda d'effectuer une prise de sang sur son épouse. On transporta Bella au labo, même si elle luttait. Elle détestait les aiguilles et plus encore, la vue du sang.

Jasper et les autres allèrent à la maternité pour regarder à travers l'énorme vitre qui donnait sur les bébés. Tous semblaient accueillir avec joie la venue au monde de Jasper junior qui pesait trois kilos neuf cent et qui était un bébé en bonne santé, né à huit mois et demi de grossesse.

« — Voici les analyses que vous avez demandées, Docteur Cullen, dit l'infirmière.

— Merci. », répondit Edward en les décryptant.

Alors, il les lut, les relut, encore et encore.

Ce n'était pas possible !

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », dit Bella encore nauséeuse.

Edward ravala sa salive, essaya de se calmer et s'assit à côté de son épouse.

« — Edward, que se passe-t-il ? Dis-le moi !, s'exclama Bella.

— Je vois que tu n'as plus de nausées, rit-il.

— Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

— On va être parents, ajouta Edward.

— Quoi ?!

— Tu es enceinte. »

Bella ne sut comment réagir, si elle devait se montrer heureuse ou anxieuses, depuis qu'elle avait vu Alice en plein travail, et ces odeurs d'hôpital qui ne l'enchantaient guère…

« — Ce n'est pas merveilleux ?, sourit Edward. On va avoir une petite Bella ou un petit Edward. »

Bella sourit en voyant les yeux brillants de son mari et elle lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser. Dans ces moments, elle ne pouvait avoir peur. Elle portait une vie en elle, et rien ne la rendrait plus heureuse que celle-ci grandisse bien et dans l'amour. Ce petit à venir symbolisait leur union et l'incarnation de l'amour véritable qu'elle ressentait pour Edward. C'était ce qui scellait leur engagement fait plus tôt quand ils étaient adolescents.

« — Je t'aime. », murmura Bella en prenant son mari dans ses bras.

Edward l'étreignit avec délicatesse et l'embrassa avec passion.

« — Je t'aime. », répondit-il.

Alors, il s'approcha du ventre de sa femme et murmura :

« — Je t'aime, petit bébé. »

Il resta ainsi durant quelques instants, étreignant le ventre de sa femme. Maintenant, une vie dépendrait de lui, une vie qui serait pleine de bonheur et pour laquelle il sacrifierait sa propre vie.


End file.
